


The Other Woman

by OnceUponACastleOfRizzles



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a capital A, F/F, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Slow Burn, but once you get over that its all gay ahead, enjoy, theres a lil bit of straight stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACastleOfRizzles/pseuds/OnceUponACastleOfRizzles
Summary: Emma Swan starts dating Sheriff Graham in secret. What happens when she finds him in bed with another woman?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the terribleness of this.  
> I'm so proud to have finished this, I've never finished a long fic before so having finished this has made me feel so good, even if it is terrible.  
> I haven't had it beta'd so beware of that.  
> I tried.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Also - The entire story is written! So there will be no waiting for the ending to be wrote!

Regina Mills and Emma Swan had an unusual story. It wasn’t easy and it had some crazy moments. But it was theirs: I’m here to tell it to you.

Growing up Regina only had her parents to look up to. They lived in a quiet town known to the world as Maple Beach which, a little bit of trivia, was actually known for it’s clementine producing, the more you know right? You’d never have guessed it, if anything you’d think they produced syrup there or something. There’s worse names a place could be called though. Imagine if they named it after their clementine production - Clementine Valley - something like that, it would be a whole lot worse.

Her mother, Cora, wasn’t the nicest of people to be honest with you and everybody knew that. Regina knew that most of all. To anybody else she would have been the perfect daughter, but to Cora Mills, nothing, not even her love for her mother was good enough.  

_Love is weakness._

If Regina even had one hair out of place or she wasn’t in pristine condition, she would be berated for it. On a good day when she did get berated for something she would be sent to her room to think about things that her mother deemed the utmost important of knowledge that a young lady should know. However, on a bad day, let’s just say it resulted in her having more bruises and scars on her body than a boxing professional.

She loved her father, Henry. When she was around him she felt loved for once, unlike when she spent time with her mother. He was a weak man though. Regina needed him to stand up for her many times throughout her life but he never did. He wasn’t strong enough to stand up to Cora and protect her from any harm she vowed to cause her daughter. Regina knew he always regretted that though, up until his last breath.

Cora never truly loved Henry and Regina knew it. One time Regina had even caught her mother having an affair with a man she had never seen before and she had never been more shocked. Her mother was a lot of things but she never thought she would do that, but then again, she shouldn’t have been surprised really considering the kind of woman her mother was. Of course she wouldn’t stay faithful to a man she loathed.

Cora had know that Regina caught her with that man, and she warned her daughter that if she ever told another soul she would never see the light of day again. She would be locked into her room forever, with only a bed and her clothes for company. Regina never told a soul. Who would she tell? She was alone. Not that if she wasn’t alone she would tell, getting to spend time outside of her house was the only freedom and bit of peace she got from life, so destroying those chances were simply not an option.

As I said, Regina was alone, she didn’t have any friends to keep her company in that dark period of her life. She had a horse once but when she had grown attached to it her mother got rid of it. “Don’t get too attached to things Regina dear,” her mother had said “You’ll only be let down in the end.” And she was right of course, she was always right. Regina had been let down her entire life and it was always the result of her mother’s doing.

When she had grown into a beautiful young woman she met a boy named Daniel who was from a nearby cottage. At first it was just a minor friendship, acquaintance if you will as they only spoke a few sentences to each other in passing. But over a period of time, that acquaintance became the most important relationship in Regina’s life. They got to know each other slowly which blossomed into a beautiful friendship, which then blossomed into something more.

Regina had to keep him a secret of course. She couldn’t risk her mother taking him from her knowing that the woman would do anything and everything to make sure Regina was forever alone. He was the only thing in her life that was a beacon of hope in the darkness she was living in so, she kept him a secret. She had to. It lasted for awhile, he even got hired by her mother to keep the house gardens neat and intact so that he would be able to spend more time with Regina, even if there was a short distance between them and they rarely got to interact. They didn’t mind though. As long as they got to see each other that’s all that really mattered for them.

It was like a shock to her system when their relationship ended. She wasn’t sure what really happened but one day Daniel came and told her he wasn’t coming back to her town, that he never really loved her at all let alone liked her, he was just using her. She didn’t want to believe him. She didn’t want to believe that Daniel, the one who made her world feel lighter all of a sudden let all the weight drop and crush her.

It wasn’t until later on in her life that she found out the true reason why Daniel did that to her. But we’ll get to that.

Daniel had been in a car accident a few years after he left town and died on impact. She wasn’t expecting to get invited to the funeral but to her surprise the invitation arrived in the mail not two days after the funeral was announced. Her mother had forced her to go just to keep up appearances. She didn’t want to go, she didn’t want to have to sit and give sympathy to the man who broke her heart and if that made her a cold person then so be it. Alas, along she went.

She sat in the back away from everyone as she really had no desire to talk to any of these people who were sharing their respects and sadness for the man she once knew. If Regina looked down, deep down inside her, she would see that she is also grieving. She grieved when he left her before, but she always thought one day her might return to her and confessed it was all some giant misunderstanding. She grieves now too, but she wouldn’t let anybody, not even herself apparently, know it.

Regardless of how she felt about being there, the ceremony was a beautiful one.

She was fighting with herself to wait for a dismissal or whether to just get up and leave the church seeing as everything seemed to be finished. She just wanted to head home so she could cry and be by herself, but then Daniel’s father walked up to the stand to say one last thing, “If the following people could stay seated so I could share with you items that Daniel requested be given out in the event of his d-death… I would be grateful.” The old man had said this with a hitch in his throat, tears in his eyes and a sad smile gracing his face.

Regina just wanted to leave. She knew there wouldn’t be anything for her but it would’ve been rude to have gotten up before the end of the name announcement. It had been ingrained into her brain at this point that leaving without being given permission would not be accepted, especially after the first time she had gotten up after Sunday dinner without being dismissed. Her wrist still hurt sometimes, even now years later.

So as the grey haired man read out a list of names Regina partially zoned out, the names now but a distant echo in her mind. “…Jimmy Johnson, and last but not least… Regina Mills.”

Suddenly she was awoken from her daydream due to her name being announced. Her name. Regina had never been more confused and what baffled her even more was the fact that she was actually getting slight butterflies from the thought that Daniel left something for her. After all that time, all the hate, there was still that love she felt for him that sparked up right then and there. If anyone was looking at her at that moment they wouldn’t have been able to miss the look on her face.

In fact, what hadn’t realised, was that everyone had actually turned to look at her. Even they were rather shocked that someone had deemed her special enough to put in their will. Everyone around believed she was just as cold as her mother, which she didn’t blame them for believing. Regina rarely spoke to people and when she did it was with a cold tone to her voice so of course people assumed that.

Regina wasn’t cold though, if you actually got to know her you would actually find that she was a person with the kindest heart, but nobody aside from Daniel had bothered to find that out. She didn’t blame them for that either, if she was an outsider looking in she knew she wouldn’t want to even try being friends with Cora Mills’ daughter. Daniel was the only one brave enough to try, and he was gone.

She had to wait for the rest of the people at the service to leave before Daniel’s father continued with the reading of the will. It felt like forever before the man cleared his throat to signal the remaining bunch of people that he was ready to go again. Because Regina was at the very bottom of the list time felt like it had slowed down before Mr Colter finally reached Regina.

“To Regina, a letter for your eyes only.” She watched as he held in his shaky hand a letter that looked like it had been crinkled and left by itself for years. Regina saw past the crinkles and the stains though as before she had even read it, she knew it was going to be special. When she received the gesture to go up and collect the letter she had to stop herself from just running up, ripping it out of his hand and running away to read it in private. She was a lady though, and required to have patience. So she stood, smoothed down her skirt and walked with the elegance of a queen down the aisle.

When she reached the man at the other end, all the sympathy and sadness she was trying to keep at bay appeared in her eyes and she couldn’t stop herself from looking into his eyes and with the most sincere voice she said, “I’m so sorry.” Her eyes shone with their own layer of tears at that point as the old man nodded in thanks without saying anything. She suspected he was too emotional in that moment voice his thanks. She understood.

She gently reached out her hand to grasp the letter and once more looked into the man’s eyes, words not needing to be said and then she turned and walked back to her seat. She didn’t have the chance to sit down though as mid-way back up the aisle everyone was dismissed, so she grabbed her handbag from her seat and marched out of there with the intent of finding somewhere quiet so she could read the words written for her.

How or why she ended up at an empty park on a swing she would never know the answer to. She swayed gently as she ripped open the letter. She braced herself; her heartbeat sped up. This would be the first time she had heard from him in years. And it was from beyond the grave of all things.

Here goes.

_Dearest Regina,_

_I am filled with regret._

_I didn’t mean it my love. I love you with all my heart. I write to you now hoping to find the courage to send this but if I am weak, and do not find it, I hope one day sometime in the future maybe this letter will find its way to you._

_I am deeply sorry. I feel I owe you an explanation about what happened._

_You see, I remember the day clearly, I had just finished cutting the hedges outside by the front gate. You had already left that day, I believe your mother sent you to town for some supplies, but I’m not sure, it doesn’t matter the point is you wasn’t home. Your mother was home though._

Regina paused as she feared what was about to come.

_I should’ve known not to trust her like you have warned me many times, but you know me Regina, I’m a fool, I try to see the good in people. She invited me inside for a drink telling me that I looked exhausted and that she’d like to thank me for the day’s work. In hindsight I should’ve been suspicious, I had been taking care of your mother's gardens for almost a year now and not once has she invited me inside for a drink before._

_I thought nothing of it at the time obviously._

_I won’t go into all the details about what happened that day or this letter would never end. So for time’s sake here’s the short version. She found out about us and she was not happy at all. She didn’t think I was worthy of you. Your mother threatened my family Regina. If I didn’t leave you then she would use her connections to ruin my father’s business and that business is the only thing that provides for my family. She threatened them, but she also offered me money, I would never have accepted the money, in fact I didn’t even want the money when she gave it over. I donated it to a good cause though so something good could come out of the tainted money._

_I would have never left you for money Regina not in a million years or lifetimes. But even though I wouldn’t have done that, I did hurt you because of the threat on my family. And whilst I am filled with regret, miss you dearly and my heart hurts from being apart from you, I had to do it, for my family. I hope in time you will forgive me. My family isn’t rich like yours Regina. Without my father’s company we would be living on the streets and there’s 7 people living in my house at home. I couldn’t put them through that to be with you._

_You are worth many sacrifices in life, but sacrificing the life of the 7 other people I love in the world would not have been one I was willing to make._

_I left town that day without the intention of coming back to visit Maple Beach because I couldn’t take it if I had to be in the same place as you and not be able to love you freely. It would’ve been too hard._

_I tell you this now Regina as I want you to know, you deserve better. You deserve to be treated with love and kindness. You deserve to be happy. And for you to be happy Regina, you cannot be around your mother. She is out to destroy your happiness and you need to get out if you haven’t done so already._

_Please get out Regina I want you to be free._

_I am sorry I said I didn’t love you that was a terrible lie and so far from the truth. I have never loved anyone with the intensity that I loved you, though you probably don’t feel it now after what I did, I hope somewhere inside you still harbour some feelings of love for me, even if it is buried beneath hatred._

_Don’t let what I did stop you from loving again Regina. I hope you love again. You deserve to be loved. You deserve the world._

_It’s funny, I intended this to be a short letter, but it turned out into an essay._

_I hope someday this finds its way to you._

_Yours, Always._

_Daniel_

Tears poured from her eyes, she could barely see to read the final words Daniel had written to her. After all this time she finally had some closure, she only wished it wasn’t at the behest of his death though. She would never see him again, she would never be able to tell him that she understood, she would never get to love him again.

She couldn’t believe that she ever thought Daniel, sweet Daniel, would hurt her on purpose, it wasn’t in his nature. His heart was kind and filled with love for all he meets. How could she have ever thought all those horrible things she did about him? She felt her own regret now. And she didn’t like it.

Regina stood from the swing, putting on her war face and marched to her car to drive home. It was time to confront her mother and she wouldn’t back down. She was twenty-one now she wasn’t going to put up with it anymore.

Before she knew it she had pulled up outside the mansion and at the speed she raced into the house you might as well have called her the flash.

“Mother!” She wasn’t supposed to yell in the house. Ladies don’t yell. Usually if she wanted her mother’s attention she had to look into every single room before she found her, or didn’t find her, but in that moment Regina didn’t care for her mother's rules. She found her father first as he had come running out to her the second she heard her yell.

“Regina, what are you doing? You know what she’ll do to you if you don’t obey her rules.” Her father said with a panicked hint to his voice.

“I don’t care anymore.” And with that Regina had shouted three more times before her mother finally answered her call by appearing at the top of the seemingly never ending staircase.

“Regina,” She had a calm tone to her voice but it was laced with venom, she was waiting to pounce any moment. “What do you think you are doing, dear? You know the rules.”

“I need to speak with you. Now.” Regina was filled with determination. What her mother had done to Daniel was the last straw and she wasn’t going to put up with it any longer.

“I should punish you for disobeying my rules.”

“I don’t care about your rules.” She practically spat out from the seething anger running through her veins. She was still afraid about what her mother could and actually might do to her but the anger she was feeling was powering her rage and she was not about to back down. Not this time.

“Whilst you live under my roof you will obey them.”

“Then I won’t live under your roof any longer.” This threw Cora, her eyes momentarily bulging from her face before she calmed down long enough to continue the conversation with Regina, trying to get her thoughts intact so she can convince Regina that leaving was most definitely not on the cards.

“Don’t be so silly,” She laughed out.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.” And her tone confirmed it.

“And you think I will let you leave?”

“I think you can’t keep me here against my will any longer. I am twenty-one years old and free to be my own person. I do not have to stay here, you no longer have control over my life and I will not let you dictate it anymore. I am leaving.” Finally getting to say these things to Cora and the prospect of finally being free looming closer began to make her feel empowered. She held all the power here. Nothing could stop her. Her mother could try but she’s not a little kid anymore she can’t be pushed around like she used to and she was finally beginning to understand that.

Cora was a suspicious woman. She was suspicious of everyone because she made so many enemies in her lifetime. She was definitely suspicious right now because her daughter had never once shown any sign of standing up for herself, she took after her father in that respect. Regina was weak. So for her daughter to suddenly come barging in out of the blue announcing she is not putting up with this way of living anymore something must have happened to sway her. She knew what it was, she wasn’t stupid. You think it’s a coincidence that Regina had just happened to get back from a funeral for a man she had hated for years and suddenly be the bravest she has ever been. No. Something happened at that funeral.

“Who knew funerals could have such an effect on you. I didn’t think you were this emotional Regina.”

“You know damn well why I am upset mother.”

“Do I? I don’t believe you have shared any reasoning behind your sudden meltdown.”

Regina was feeling brave. She moved right up to her mother and stared directly in her eyes and said, “I know.”

“What do you know Regina?”

“I know what you did to Daniel.” Anger flared in her eyes once more.

“What did I do to Daniel?”

“Stop playing games with me mother.” Cora was quickly losing interest in the conversation so she thought better than to dismiss the accusations and get it over with as quickly as possible.

“Daniel wasn’t right for you dear, surely you know that.” She said it as if she was a caring mother, but it was all just manipulation.

“Nothing, according to you, is right for me. My clothes aren’t even right for me and it was _you_ who picked them out!”

“Dear it’s not my fault you look horrible in all clothing is it?” Regina ignored the fact that Cora was trying to distract her and got immediately back on the topic at hand.

“Daniel and his family didn’t deserve to be threatened like that just so you could keep him away from me.” Sadness laced her voice.

“Oh please, you think if I didn’t threaten him he would have left you well alone? You and I both know how obsessed he was with you Regina it was practically repulsive.” Cora said in disgust.

“That obsession as you call it was love mother. He loved me. I loved him. How could you take that from me?”

“Love is weakness.”

She’s so tired of hearing that sentence. It’s been the slogan of her entire life, every time she fell for a new hobby, person, TV show, literally anything at all, her mother would say those three words and she was sick of it. She was done. She didn’t need to subject herself to this conversation anymore she was leaving. She sighed, pushed her shoulders back, and with finality, Regina said goodbye.

“Don’t you dare walk out that door Regina Mills.”

“Or what?”

For the first time in Regina’s life that she can remember, Cora Mills was stunned into silence and had no response. She stared into her eyes one more time before turning around to face her father.

“I love you, Daddy. I’m going to miss you. I’m sorry to leave you here with her.” You could hear the pain of leaving him gather in her throat. He was the only person in her life that she loved and she was about to lose him too. Once again all because of her mother. She had to leave though, for herself, for her sanity, for her life. She hugged into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her and let a single tear fall from her eye into the cardigan covered shoulder. “I’ll miss you too, don’t be sorry for me, go and live your life my beautiful Regina.” He didn’t say anything else and neither did she. There was nothing else to be said.

Reluctantly they both pulled away from their embrace and with a kiss from her father on her forehead, she left that house and she would never return. Well no, not never, she returned only one time after that, when her parents had passed away.


	2. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, it was basically the second part of chapter one, but it got too long.

She had moved to this quaint little town called Storybrooke. The best part of it was that it was so far away from her mother’s town that she felt freer than ever. She missed her father of course, but she would never feel bad about leaving. She finally had a sense of happiness in her life.

The only regret about leaving Maple Beach was that she would never get to see her father again or at least she never thought she’d see him for a good few years at the very least. What she hadn’t banked on was the possibility of him passing away before they got the chance to finally reunite. She wouldn’t leave her house for days once she found out of his death. Apparently he was flying to Paris to celebrate the New Year over there and his plane had a malfunction and crashed into the ocean. There were no survivors.

It wasn’t just Henry who had died that day though because Cora was also on that plane. Regina didn’t grieve for her mother like any other daughter should have. In fact, it may seem terrible to think this way, but the minute she heard about Cora’s death, she felt this weight lift off her shoulders. It’s like up until that point she had expected her mother to come and hunt her down, drag her home by the hair and lock her up in her dungeon aka room. But in that moment she had felt free. Finally. Until of course she heard her father died too and couldn’t function properly for what seemed like months.

It took a while for her to really get back on track with life after that. Even though she had been separated from her father, she was fine knowing he was alive, but now that he’s gone it’s like there was a little hole forming in her heart that she desperately wanted to fill.

That’s how Henry came into her life. I should explain. Henry was a baby, and he was put up for adoption. Regina just happened to be the lucky soul that adopted him and oh boy did she feel lucky. She loved that little boy like she had made him herself, not that it mattered that she hadn’t of course. Blood didn’t make them family, or make them love each other any more or any less. As long as there was love, which there was plenty of, that’s what mattered most.

She feared she’d be a parent that was exactly like her mother, which is exactly what made Regina a great parent. Growing up with Cora Mills as her parent it taught her one thing, that whatever she did as Regina’s mother, do the exact opposite because ninety-nine percent of things Cora did to Regina were the wrong things. Regina would never be like her mother. Never.

Loving Henry was the easiest thing she had ever done in her life. He was such a happy baby that his happiness transferred into Regina and made her equally as happy. They were perfect for one another.

She was twenty-three going on twenty-four when she adopted the boy. Some people around town thought it was too early of an age to adopt a child. Storybrooke was a friendly town, and by friendly I mean nosey. Many people there decided they would give their opinions to her on the matter of adoption. Regina didn’t care what the rest of them thought of her though, she could do anything she set her mind too.

Which she had proven over the last few years being there working her way up into town hall. She was even set to become Mayor of Storybrooke soon and she was so thrilled for it. She wasn’t expecting it at all when she found out though, she had actually adopted Henry before she even knew she would become Mayor so it was a big shock. It was a happy shock but she had her work cut out for her with balancing her work life as well as having a child of her own now.

She could do it though.

It was tough at times over the next 10 years of Henry’s life. For the first eight of those years everything was fantastic. Sure they had some minor bumps over the years but when Henry found out he was actually adopted his whole world was shaken to the core which caused him to distance himself from Regina consequently breaking her heart a little inside.

There were never any signs that he was adopted which really bothered him. Even his hair was a dark colour like his mother’s so why would he have ever questioned if he wasn’t biologically Regina’s? The fact that the woman who raised him for the first almost 9 years of his life wasn’t actually his mother really affected him. He desperately wanted to know who his real parents were. One day when he had an outburst and screamed at Regina that he wanted to find his _real_ parents she was petrified and hurt.

“A _real_ parent isn’t in the biology. A _real_ parent is someone who is there for you always and I have changed every diaper, I have soothed every fever, I have endured all of your tantrums and I have always been there for you Henry. You accusing me of not being your real parent hurts and I am not going to stand here and let you yell at me for loving you.” She hadn’t meant to shout that but she just couldn’t help it in that moment, she was so sad and confused and she missed how life used to be before he found out about the adoption.

How he had spoken to her during that time had made her feel like the worst parent in history and because she herself experienced the worst parent in history, it hurt even worse. Worse than the times her mother physically hurt her and thinking she could be anything near as bad as that affected her a lot.

Regina understood that it was a big thing for Henry to be going through, but she also didn’t understand his anger at her. She had chosen him. She had chosen to love him, she had vowed to never give up on him, and she would be there for him for the rest of her life. So when he pulled away from her she didn’t understand it. Regina learned to understand though and had even tried to talk to him many times about the adoption but he usually ignored her attempts to make conversation on the topic.

So even though it took a while and she could never really get a straight answer from her son, she began to understand that it was the fact that she hadn’t told him he had been adopted. That she lied to him. It wasn’t an intentional lie of course it had just never even occurred to Regina to even tell him he was adopted. Not because she didn’t want him to know it’s just that, Henry was _her_ son and no DNA difference would change that. It hurt her to even think that Henry would think different than she did.

She hurt a lot during that time.

He slowly began to come out of his shell again when he finally turned nine and he began to trust her again; treating her like he used to; like he loved her.

He had never once asked Regina about finding his birth parents though. Not once. She would have thought he would have wanted to know though considering how much anger he was feeling when he found out, so him not bringing it up confused her a little. But she wasn’t going to bring it up unless he wanted to. Regina wanted to spend as much time with her son as possible before she had to share him. She knew she would have to it was inevitable, whether that be with parents from afar or future partners he has, she would have to share him.

One day she came home from work to find Henry had run away. She was beside herself with worry and she couldn’t think straight. She had called the Sheriff’s department to report him missing but they said it didn’t count as a missing persons until after 24 hours which just made Regina mad. “I am the Mayor of this town. And if I tell you my son is missing and to get out and look for him you will damn well do it or I will make your lives a living hell do not test me.”

That got them moving.

They never did find him. In fact Sheriff Graham had come around to tell her as much when she happened to glance out the window and notice Henry being brought back to her by some blonde stranger. She had never ran so fast before, not even the time she went to confront her mother had she ran this fast.

“Henry!” She had cried, happy tears pooling in her eyes. In that moment she was too glad to have him home to tell him off, she’s just happy he was safe. She pulled him into the tightest hug possible that still left him breathing, “I was so worried about you, where have you been?” He startled her when he shrugged out of her arms, said, “I found my real Mom,” and ran off towards the house.

She froze momentarily before straightening her back and looked at the blonde woman standing on her pathway. “Your Henry’s birth mother?” She had asked with a slight hint of pain in her voice.

“Hi.” The blonde said in return with a shy smile on her face.

That was the day Regina met Emma Swan and her whole world changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you're all going to want to read the next chapter, that's when things get interesting.


	3. Where things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this slightly earlier than I planned to purely because I needed a little pick me up and I'm hoping someone will comment to cheer me up :')  
> Anyway, things pick here. Enjoy.

Emma arrived in Storybrooke by force. Well not force, she was just there reluctantly. Her son that she had put up for adoption going on 10 years ago now had shown up on her door step in the middle of the night and the next thing she knew, there she was, driving him home.

That was the day she met Henry. 

It just so happened to have been her birthday that day too so in a way, it was like her wish had come true because when Emma got home from work that day she took out a small cupcake that she had bought for herself, stuck a candle in the top and lit it. She had closed her eyes as she wished she didn’t have to spend her birthday alone and then blew out the candle.

That’s when Henry had shown up and the rest, as they say, is history.

It took a while for Regina to get used to Emma being around. She was constantly on edge, fearing that the blonde would take her son from her and leave her all alone, her life empty once again. She just wanted the blonde  to leave already, but that wasn’t going to happen any time soon, if at all.

She wasn’t sure what it was that made Emma stay, she didn’t even think Emma truly knew but even though it took a while for them to get along, she was glad she stayed.

After accepting that Emma was in fact here to stay and wasn’t going to take Henry away from her, the brunette warmed up to the blonde and they became friends. She finally had a friend in her life. Aside from Daniel she had never really had a friend before so it was nice that she finally got to experience that relationship. She wasn’t going to do anything to screw that up even if her life depended on it.

It was inevitable that something would go wrong of course. 

She hadn’t meant to do what she did to Emma, she didn’t even know what she was doing to the woman at the time but it didn’t make the pain any less for either of them afterwards.

The blonde had been in town for at a year at this point. She had gotten herself a job at the sheriff station as deputy sheriff. It was the only job she was truly qualified for really. Before Emma came to Storybrooke she had been working as a bail bondsperson, which was basically she found people who skipped out on bail and she took them to prison, kind of like a bounty hunter I guess.

The deputy job had been there for a long time with no one willing or qualified to take it, so it was a perfect fit for Emma when came to live there. It was like the job had just been waiting for her to get there. When she started working for the sheriff’s department it was kind of the catalyst in bringing Regina and Emma closer as friends. Aside from Henry of course.

Emma wasn’t the only sheriff in town of course. She worked with a partner, he was technically her boss but she preferred to call him her partner, his name was Graham and they had grown quite fond of each other over Emma’s stay in Storybrooke.

They were working late together one night, they had takeout and there was some music playing in the background to lighten the atmosphere of the grey room. If you took out the scenery and the fact that they were actually supposed to be working, it was basically a date.

Nothing happened that night between them, but you could sense that something would. There was a few more nights like that, late nights I mean. Filled with food, drinks, and talking. Then on one of their nights alone, they kissed. It wasn’t a steamy kiss, but it wasn’t lacking in anything either. It was just nice. Emma had forced the kiss to an end before something happened that she didn’t want to happen, at least not yet. She wasn’t into jumping into bed with someone before she got to knew them, sure she knew Graham of course, but she didn’t want to rush things.

Even considering getting into a relationship with Graham was by all accounts a ridiculous idea for Emma. She worked with the man for Christ sake, what if they do this and then broke up? That would be so awkward and would make things difficult for them to go back to being friends after. But she also knew that she was really growing fond of the man so she decided to give him a chance.

They had been dating about two months and by that time and they hadn’t told anybody about their relationship. Emma wanted to keep it quiet. She would rather not jinx anything by letting people know about their relationship too early on. Not even Regina.

She had made that mistake too many times in her life by letting people know of a relationship she was having with a man - or a woman she wasn’t fussy on gender - and then ended up being let down by the person she was putting all of her trust in. 

It wasn’t even always that she’d let people know of a relationship too early in the past, sometimes she didn’t even have anyone else to tell. Sometimes it was just that she put her trust in the wrong person. Like with Neal, Henry’s father. She first met him when she tried to break into his car and take off with it. 

She would have gotten away with it too if he wasn’t asleep on the backseat when she had broken in. She was already off driving before she even realized he was there and he scared the living daylights out of her when she saw his face looking at her in the rear-view mirror. He scared her so much in fact that she almost swerved off the road and crashed into a nearby store. Almost. She didn’t though luckily.

So that’s how she met and got stuck with Neal. They stayed together for a few months and were blissfully in love but when she tried to get him to run away with her so that they could have a life of their own, somewhere they could have a fresh start, it scared him. So much so that he set Emma up for theft and she got arrested because of it. She would never forgive him for that. Especially because it left Emma alone and in jail. No he left her another thing too: pregnant. What he did to her changed her. Walls were built up so high around her heart that she refused to even let anyone get past them.

People tried and she let them, but they never had the patience to make it to the top of the wall and over to the other side. She was used to people leaving her when it got too hard for them, they never let her learn to trust them at her own pace. Which is why Emma was always nervous about relationships. Yet here she was, trying again. _If you don’t keep trying you don’t get anywhere_ was a thought that went through her mind a lot.

Emma thought Graham was a great guy and she found it hard to believe that he would ever truly hurt her. She thought she might have found the one to trust in him. 

She was wrong.

It was Graham’s birthday and she wanted to surprise him. Everything was planned out in her mind. 

Previously in the week she had gone on a mini shopping spree during her lunch break at work. After popping into Granny’s, which was the town’s resident café and she ordered a bunch of food that she knew to be Graham’s favourites. She overbought though, there was way too many things on the list but she wanted to give Graham a choice as who knew what he would fancy when the day of his birthday came around. She left a note with Ruby giving her the time she needed them done by on Friday evening ready for her to pop in quickly to pick up at the end of her shift.

She had also bought party poppers, party hats, balloons and she even bought a little cake for him with a candle. She didn’t think getting him a whole cake would be a good idea considering the man had the healthiest diet of anyone she knew, aside from Regina of course. So she bought a small cake as she knew he wouldn’t give into his sweet cravings too much to ruin his diet. But it was his birthday and whether he liked it or not Emma was going to make him have some cake, it's birthday tradition after all!

After almost forgetting to get a gift when she first went out shopping she popped into the local store to see if there was anything to get that the man might like. He seemed to wear snazzy shirts with ties a lot so she went to look at the men’s clothing and picked out a tie. She didn’t want it to just be any old boring tie though she wanted it to stand out. 

She found out that his favourite animal was wolves, it was an odd conversation and she wasn’t even completely sure how they got onto the topic but he told her that wolves were his favourite. Which gave her an idea for the kind of tie she wanted to get him. It was a long shot though, I mean, there couldn’t have been that many ties that have wolves on them right? Right. But there was at least one there and it was perfect. She took it off the rack at lightning speed before anyone else came and snatched it at the last second.

Emma hated present wrapping. No matter how much she tried to make gifts look all neat and tidy it failed every time. What was the point of wrapping it neat anyway? Whoever the gift was for would just rip through the paper anyway so what difference does it make if it’s wrapped to perfection or not.  _ It’s the thought that counts  _ a voice in her head said. It sounded suspiciously like Regina but it couldn’t have been. Maybe Regina was just the voice of reason in her head now, she didn’t necessarily mind that, Regina’s voice was quite something after all. She would never tell the woman that though.

So at work that day she greeted him with a kiss and a wish of happy birthday whilst handing over her gift for him. As predicted the wrapping wasn’t the best, but she tried really hard to make it look as neat as she possibly could. She would have apologized for the wrapping had he commented but he never did, he just smiled wide at her and tore into the gift, like she predicted he would. 

The look of astonishment on his face when he saw the gift was priceless. He had never told her how much he actually really loved ties and combining that with his favourite animal made it the best gift of all and he had never been more grateful. He hugged her so tight that day. Emma had to back out of the hug just to stop blushing, making the excuse that she needed to carry on with her work.

Emma decided a week ago that it might finally be time to consummate their relationship. She was extremely attracted to Graham. How couldn’t she be have you seen the guy? He was tall and handsome, he even had a very hot accent which made Emma secretly swoon but she wouldn’t tell him that. She would have jumped his bones on the day she decided she was ready, but she thought considering his birthday was in a week's time that she could wait a little longer and make it a  _ really  _ special night. 

In her wardrobe sat a long trench coat that she had rarely worn. It was one that stopped at her knees and it gave her an idea. That idea being that she would put on some fuck me heels and the trench coat. Only the trench coat. She had it laid out on her bed ready for her to quickly get home and throw off her clothes in favour of the coat so she didn’t waste any time that could have been spent with her new beau.

Graham had informed her that he would be going out on his final patrol of the night and then heading straight home so he would see her tomorrow.  _ That’s what he thought.  _ She informed him that she was fine locking up the station for the night and to have a nice evening. He kissed her on the forehead as he left for the door and she yelled happy birthday once more in his direction. He turned to nod his thanks at her before he left the building, he was a little sad that he had to spend his birthday night by himself, but Emma knew she’d make up for that.

Graham had asked her earlier in the week if she wanted to do anything, but seeing as Emma wanted to surprise him she decide to say no at the time.

She didn’t actually expect him to go on patrol tonight seeing as it was his birthday. Having thought maybe he just wanted to get out of work early so that he didn’t spend all of his day at work. Maybe he was just covering his bases in case the mayor came by unexpectedly and asked where he was. Emma would do the same so she couldn’t blame him for it.

It felt lonely in the station when Graham wasn’t there, she didn’t like to be alone it made her thoughts go wild with insecurities that she couldn’t shut up in her mind. Throughout her life she had felt alone many times, especially when she was younger and in foster care. Surrounded by so many other children in the many different houses she was placed in didn’t even make her feel less alone. 

Sometimes she got flashbacks when she was by herself to those moments in her childhood and it made her thankful for the town she now lived in. This entire town was like one big giant family, even if you weren’t related you were family. That’s just how Storybrooke was and for that Emma was grateful. She never had a family of her own but this town gave her its own dysfunctional one and she loved it. It reminded her she wasn’t alone anymore.

Shaking herself out of her minor daydream she realised that it was coming up to the time she was allowed to leave. Finally. The day had dragged to be fair and she couldn’t wait to get out of there and to have a nice evening with Graham. She rushed around the station making sure everything that needed to be switched off was, and made sure there wasn’t anything she had forgotten and then grabbed her jacket and bag to leave.

After locking up the station she ran over to Granny’s to pick up her order from Ruby which was ready and waiting. She thanked the brunette whilst calling her a life saver before paying her bill; running home so she could get ready for the night ahead. It didn’t take her long to get home either, she lived only across the road in an apartment that she shared with a woman named Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret was actually Henry’s teacher at school, that’s where she met her. It was when Emma first got to town and she was looking for a place to stay because she couldn’t keep living at the BnB forever, it would just cost too much in the long run. Luckily Mary Margaret had a spare room and generously offered it to the blonde with no questions asked. They became pretty good friends in the time they spent together at the apartment. They were by no means best friends but they were friends nonetheless. 

When Emma arrived at the apartment she ran upstairs to get ready, ignoring the brunette sitting at the kitchen counter who was confused at the fuss Emma was making. Of course Mary Margaret didn’t know about Emma and Graham either so she had no idea what Emma was doing with her night. 

It’s ironic, with how nosey everybody is in this town, not one of them had figured out that she was dating Graham and for a town  _ that  _ nosey she expected the news to have been spread within days of them getting together. But there she was two months later; the relationship still a secret. 

When Emma was finally ready she checked and triple checked that she had everything packed for her overnight stay with Graham. She even made sure the sash around her jacket was tied tightly as she didn’t really fancy accidentally flashing some unwilling soul in the middle of the street at this time of night. God knows what they’d think she was into if she was caught like that. 

Once she was sure she had everything, she told Mary Margaret not to wait up because she wouldn’t be back tonight and that she’d see her tomorrow. 

Emma was shaking with both nerves and excitement. There were butterflies in her stomach and she rarely got those. She loaded up her car with all the food and other necessities for the evening and took off towards Graham’s house.

Emma’s car was actually the car she had tried to steal from Neal when she met him. She’s not sure why he left the car for her to keep, maybe it was an apology in his own way, but she was grateful to at least have something to her name and to have somewhere to sleep if she couldn’t find a bed for the night when she got out of jail.

It didn’t take long to get to Graham’s house. To be honest with herself she could have walked there, but she felt a lot safer in her car in her current state of dress, plus she had all that stuff to lug around with her so it’s not like she did it to be lazy.

Emma sat in the car outside of his house for a good 10 minutes debating with herself whether or not this was a good idea. She wanted to do it but she was nervous, once they went there, there was no going back after that. 

She looked at the house and noticed the bedroom light on. She’d only been in there once before, she had gone around to have dinner and they had ended up making out like teenagers on the couch and before she knew it they were in the bedroom. She stopped it from going too far of course but making out never hurt anybody.

Summoning up her courage she grabbed the bags from the trunk of the car and walked at a steady pace up to his front door. She figured if she was going to truly surprise him she’d have to let herself in so she looked around the outside hoping there would be a hidden spare key somewhere. Luckily there was, for a cop he sure didn’t pick a secure hiding space for it. She wasn’t going to complain though as it would get her into the house.

Later, she would complain though. Safety first. Or second actually.

The entirety of downstairs was dark. If she hadn’t seen his bedroom light on from outside she would have assumed he wasn’t even home at all. 

She made her way to the kitchen quietly to lay out all the food she had gotten on the table so that it was ready for them when they were ready. Though, she put the warm food inside the microwave to keep it heated as long as possible. She didn’t think they’d be eating right away especially once she took off her coat.

Having found a candle on the side of the kitchen she decided to light it with a match she found in the draw because there’s no reason she couldn’t make things a little romantic after all right? Once she had done that she walked out of the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs. From the bottom it was daunting especially when she was feeling nervous as hell and the stairs just seemed to go on forever. They didn’t obviously she was just exaggerating.

Emma had never been this nervous to be with someone before so she didn’t understand why it was such a big deal now. Maybe it was because she hadn’t been with someone for a long time now, or maybe it was because she really truly liked Graham and didn’t want to mess things up. Who knew! But she was nervous and there was no getting around those feelings.

She made her way up the stairs quietly, careful not to startle him too much by making a lot of noise on her way. She was obviously going to surprise him anyway but she would rather it be a nice one than a bad one. She took the stairs one at a time, not being brave enough to skip any steps especially in those heels as she wasn’t a master at wearing heels, she preferred flats, or slightly heels boots. Emma knew the possibility of her maybe falling down from them were high. She was terribly clumsy anyway so it was highly likely she’d fall if she tried.

Once she had reached the top she walked to the closed door knowing it was Graham’s room. She reached out for the door handle but paused her movements when she heard a groan come from inside the room. 

_He must be sleeping_ is what She thought to herself. She shook her head before she reached out for the handle again when the same noise came from inside. 

She didn’t know what to think. Does she go back downstairs and knock on the front door? Does she call him and see if he’s home even though she knows he is? Does she just walk into the room? 

Emma stood there for a minute or two just staring at the door. She was zoned out for a minute before she heard yet another groan come from the room, only this time it sounded feminine. Which confused Emma.  _ It’s not what it sounds like  _ Emma thought to herself. She had intended to go back out of the house and call Graham to check he was home until she heard the feminine sounded moan.

She reached for the handle one final time. This time, after closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she pushed down the handle and opened the door. 

She didn’t make a sound. She just stared. Graham was indeed in that room, and he was indeed moaning. 

Only he wasn’t the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo?


	4. The lead up and aftermath of The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself

A brunette woman sat astride Graham’s lap, Emma couldn’t see her face however as she was facing the wall. She stood there in the door just watching Graham and this mystery woman take pleasure from each other. She watched her move up and down on his member, she watched her head throw back in ecstasy as she moaned into the air and she watched as he pulled her to him so that he could kiss her as she rode him. 

He had looked over the woman’s shoulder after that and had finally noticed the light coming from his bedroom door that was now opened with the blonde standing there in its way. He stared at her in shock as the brunette woman on top of him was oblivious to what was happening around her. 

“Emma!” He practically shouted and the woman on top of him stopped all movements as she pulled back in horror at being called another woman’s name.“What did you just call me?” the brunette said.

_ I’d know that voice anywhere _ Emma thought. _ Regina. No. No no no no. _

“Regina?” Emma finally spoke then with a pain in her throat as she watched as the other woman jumped hearing Emma’s voice coming from behind her, moved off of Graham’s lap to sit beside him and hide herself with the covers.

It made Regina feel momentarily better that Graham hadn’t actually called her another name but in fact was just acknowledging the woman standing in his bedroom door. Unfortunately it didn’t last long as she still felt a sense of dread at being caught having sex. Sex was a private thing that she would only like to share with the person she was doing it with so having Emma see her made her feel vulnerable. Why was she here anyway?

“Emma… w-what are you doing here?” Regina asked confused as she raised her eyebrow.

“I- you - I,” She couldn’t speak. She didn’t know what to say. The woman she had finally become good friends with was sleeping with her boyfriend how was she supposed to take this?

“What - you - I-I’m so confused… I-I thought… I- I better go.” Tears had begun to appear in her eyes as she turned to leave the room but before she could get anywhere she felt a hand on her wrist.

“Emma wait, don’t go please let me explain.” This made Emma angry.

“ _ Explain _ ? Explain what Graham? Explain how your penis just happened to land itself inside of another woman? Regina no less? Of all the people you could choose to cheat on me with why did it have to be the one person I needed to stay in my life.” The anguish in her voice was clear. She was so hurt. She couldn’t believe Graham could do this to her. And Regina! How could she do that to her? Did she know about their relationship? All this time was she just pretending to be her friend and waiting to ruin her just to get her to leave? Had it all been a lie? She didn’t know anymore.

Emma knows that she hadn’t spent a lot of time with the brunette lately, other than her scheduled weekly dinners with Regina and Henry, but she never thought she was that annoyed at her that she would hurt her so badly.

To be fair, Emma wasn’t in her right mind at the minute, thinking Regina would intentionally do that to her was preposterous, but she was too hurt in that moment to realize that.

She snatched her arm out of Graham’s grip and flew out of the house before he could say anything else to her.

Regina didn’t understand what was happening. One minute she was about to achieve an orgasm and the next minute she’s orgasm-less, as well as feeling ashamed. Having never really had an orgasm, she now felt disgusted at the thought of having one. Maybe it was just a sign that she shouldn’t sleep with people. 

How could Graham drag her into this? She didn’t know he was seeing Emma or else she wouldn’t have dared be there in the first place. She thought Graham was a good guy how could he do this to her, how could he do this to either of them? Neither of them deserved to be treated like that.

When Regina got up that morning she didn’t expect to find herself in this situation. In fact she hadn’t expect to be in that situation at all until she was walking down the street and bumped into Graham. She was about to scold him for not being in work but then she remembered it was his birthday so she would let him off just this one time. He hadn’t told her it was his birthday, she just made it a thing that she knew about people.

_ *Earlier that same day.* _

“Sorry Madam Mayor, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He smiled at her as he accidentally bumped into the brunette woman making her way down the street. 

Graham decided to take a break from patrolling around in the car and go for a nice late afternoon stroll instead. He was a bit sad that he was going to spend his birthday alone, even though he had a girlfriend. He thought surely this year he’d have some company, a nice change from the normal. But Emma turned him down, she was busy apparently. Too busy for her boyfriend.

“It’s fine, no harm done. I hear it’s your birthday today? Happy Birthday.”

Regina like Graham, was also tired of being by herself. Sure, she had Henry usually, but even when he was around he was in his room most of the time, so she was still alone, even when she wasn’t. Even when she had people who cared about her, and who she cared about, she still seemed to end up alone.

“Thank you! Say, what are you doing out at this time?” Graham was happy to prolong the conversation, just for the company. “Oh just passing by, needed some air.” Regina said looking into the sky as she talked about the air.

“Oh alright, where’s Henry?” He asked this purely out of curiosity. He was considering asking her to join him for a drink or something just to pass the time away, and not be alone but he didn’t know if Regina was available to be out so late, what with having Henry and all.

“He’s at a sleepover this evening so it’s just me tonight.” She said this with an air of sadness to her voice. Graham could sense it too.

“That’s a shame. It must get lonely in that big house all by yourself.”

“Indeed it does, which is why I’m out here. Still by myself but the scenery is better.”

“Well, I’m going to also be spending the night by myself. Would you like to come in for a drink? We can keep each other company.” He couldn’t believe he was asking Regina of all people to have a drink with him. It was rare they talked to each other outside of work. But there he was, asking.

“No, no, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

“You wouldn’t be, I’d appreciate the company. It sure beats spending the evening alone. We can be alone… together.”  _ Not being alone for once _ Regina thought to herself. 

When Emma came into her life she usually had someone to spend time but she hadn’t got to spend as much time with Emma lately, she suspected the blonde was seeing someone so she didn’t have as much time to spend with her as usual. And now an opportunity arose for her to actually do something, she couldn’t turn that down, even if it wasn’t the best company.

“Alright, just one drink though.”

“Sounds good to me!”

Graham stuck his arm out for Regina to link her arm into, ready to lead her back to his place. She was sure she didn’t know where he lived, that was okay though. He’s just grateful she agreed. And she’s grateful he asked.

_ Because sure as hell Emma didn’t want to spend time with me.  _ They both happened to think at the same time.

-

“So what is your poison of choice?”

“Do you have any apple cider?” Graham scratched his head awkwardly. He was secretly a very awkward person. “I don’t I’m afraid, I have red wine how is that?”

“That will do thank you.” Whilst she preferred apple cider, she was kind of glad he didn’t have any, because it wouldn’t be her own, her homemade cider, it would’ve been store bought. She doesn’t do store bought cider. Or rum. She doesn’t do that either.

-

_ A full bottle of wine later. _

“… And then the man says, why the long face?” They were in hysterics laughing at this point. The joke wasn’t even funny but the wine made it seem like it was. Apparently, Regina was hilarious drunk though. “Oh god, I haven’t had this much fun in so long.” Regina felt really happy in that moment, for the first time in a long time. It was clearly the alcohols doing but she would take what she can get at this point.

“When was the last time you had fun?” Graham was curious.

“Oh god. I can’t even remember… how sad?” She laughed dryly before taking another sip of her wine.

“So you’ve never had other kinds of fun?” He’s not sure why he was trying to sway the conversation to something a little more risque. The alcohol seemed to enhance his feelings of neglect that he was suddenly feeling thanks to Emma not wanting to spend time with him on his birthday.

He never wanted her to always want to spend time with him, she had spent a fair amount of time with him over the past few months that they were together but, it was his birthday after all, she couldn’t take time out of her busy life to have a special day with him? 

So, yes, I guess you could say, he was mad at Emma. His aim was to forget about Emma, and forget about her he did. Oh boy did he.

“What do you mean?”

“You know…” His eyebrows did that raising thing.

“What are yo—OH... you mean… Sex?” Regina wasn’t sure how the conversation suddenly took a turn to  _ that _ kind of conversation. But she was drunk enough to talk about anything really. 

“Uh huh.” He grinned mischievously as he drank some more.

“Well it’s been a long, long time I will tell you that. It wasn’t that memorable.” And it was true it had been a long, long time. It was just before Henry came into her life when she last had that kind of fun with someone. Fun is a strong word though, she didn’t particularly enjoy it. Well, she never really got the chance to. The guy she was with at the time was a selfish lover and only cared about getting off, which took barely a minute after they had started. Yes. That bad.

He didn’t treat her terribly though despite not getting her to orgasm. She ended up having to fake it in the end and so she never got to experience a truly wonderful, life shattering orgasm, which was a bit depressing. Though, it’s not like she had experienced it before that either.

“How have you gone so long without it though?” He was so curious, he found it difficult just waiting with Emma which was around two months now, he forgot the exact time they had be a couple what with his mind jumbled up from drinking. 

“It’s not like I’ve had much of a choice.” A flash of blonde hair appeared in her mind before she shook her head, ignoring whatever it was trying to tell her.

“Sure you have! You’re an attractive woman! Anybody would be lucky to have you.” Graham decided then and there, that he would really like to be someone lucky enough to have her, even if just once. Emma was far from his mind at this point. Regina was here, Emma wasn’t.

Regina blushed when he said that about her. “Thanks but, it’s not on the cards for me anymore.”

“Why not? You’re still young.”  _ 35. _ Her mind said.  _ Young. Pssssh. No one wants people over 25.  _ That was her experience at least. “There’s no one around here that would want me.”

“Not true.” Oh he wanted her, at this point very badly too.

“Oh yeah? You point out anyone that would want… this and I’ll be amazed.” She looked down at herself for a second before looking back into his eyes.

“Well I for one wouldn’t turn you down.” He was definitely going through with it he decided, he was just drunk enough to lose his inhibitions. He often wondered in life, how a person could cheat on someone he cared for, yet here he was, with the intention of doing just that.

“I’m sorry what?” Regina seemed extremely shocked then. Should she indulge herself in what she was sure was about to happen? Would she finally have an unselfish lover, or someone who could actually cause her pleasure? She was about to find out.

“You heard me.”

They stared at each other in silence until Graham leaned in to kiss her, Regina accepting. 

_ They were both single after all, why not, what’s the worst that come happen from a one time thing? _

The rest, you can guess.

_ *Presently that day* _

Regina had always vowed she would be better than her mother. She never wanted to be anything like her mother. The thought that she would be didn’t bode well with her one bit. So when Regina did something that her mother had done, sleeping with one of her  _ friends  _ husbands,l it made her feel sick to the stomach to this that she had done practically that. She kept trying to tell herself it wasn’t her fault but she just couldn’t bring herself around to believe the words she was replaying in her mind.

“Graham… what did she mean you cheated?”

“Uhm,” his mind went blank and he just stared at the brunette not knowing what to say.

“Uhm? Uhm?! That’s all you have to say?” She was so mad. To think, she was sad before, because Emma hadn’t been spending as much time with her lately as she had been throughout the past year, and now she had gone and ruined any chances of spending any future time with her, and her sadness multiplied. 

Why do all good things in her life go wrong eventually?

She never understood why she wanted to spend so much time with the blonde. Sure they were friends, maybe even best friends, who knows, but it still weighed on her mind why she was constantly thinking about the blonde. She’d figure it out. Right now though, she wasn’t even sure if they were friends, and that thought hurt the most.

“I don’t know what to say.” He truly didn’t. Graham had always prided himself on being a nice, respectful guy, but now he sat truly in shock at his own actions and guilt ridden at what he had done. _ Maybe they were right, all men truly are pigs _ , he thought.

“You don’t know much do you? Fitting seeming as you obviously don’t have a brain if you willingly cheat on someone as wonderful as Emma.” Midst their arguing, Regina was angrily throwing on her clothes, not wanting to spend a minute longer than necessary in his company, or want him to see her like she had previously allowed him to.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean… I didn’t think…” 

“That’s right you didn’t think! I can’t believe you used me like that!” She put on her heeled shoes and turned to listen to the ridiculous things coming out of his mouth.

“Come on Regina, we’ve been drinking I wasn’t thinking straight. We were having such a good time.”

“Well I’m sober as a judge now and I’ve never felt like such a horrible person and you made me feel like that. I would have been happy with just the drinking but you had to kiss me and lead me to believe you were available to do those things with. I feel so used. And Emma! How could Emma not have crossed your mind before that?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t enough Graham. Especially to me, it’s her you should be apologizing to. I don’t matter, but she does. She didn’t deserve that. I didn’t deserve that. All for 5 minutes of pleasure.”

“I’d say it was more than 5 minutes.” It was a stupid thing to say and he knew it the second it left his mouth, obviously he was still slightly drunk. Or maybe he was just stupid. Both? Both is good.

“You really think that’s what’s important right now?” She said with her hands angrily posed on her hips; handbag hooped into one of them.

“No. I don’t know what came over me Regina I’m sorry.” 

“I know what came over you, you were thinking with the wrong head is what it was.”

“I-“

“If I had known about you and Emma I would have never let this happen!”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not enough.” And with that she left the house and vowed to never return.

Regina felt disgusting, she couldn’t believe he did that to her, he made her the other woman. He made her a woman who ruined a relationship. Not only a relationship, it had also ruined the friendship she has with Emma.  _ Had. _ Her only friend. Why she didn’t follow her gut instinct and turn down Graham. Who knew it would turn out to be such a disaster.

She wanted to go to Emma and explain to her that she didn’t know, that she was so sorry, that she never would have done it if she knew because she valued their friendship so much. Regina realized that she wanted to comfort the blonde, she wanted to hug her and make sure she was okay. However if Regina went over there right now, Emma would slam the door in her face after what she saw tonight, if she even answered. And Regina wouldn’t blame her for that.

So she went home with thoughts of Emma running through her mind all night. 

Regina felt dirty, so dirty that she had to go and stand in the shower for at least an hour. It wasn’t an intentional hour, it’s just that when she got in there she just stood numbly in a daze as the water rained over her face, down her body and pitter-pattered on the floor beneath her feet. Her silent tears vanishing instantly with each rinse of her face. 

She leaned back against the shower wall, wincing at the coldness as she slid down to sit on the floor directly beneath the shower head. This wasn’t a usual thing for her, she just wanted to sit and cry there for a while, and the shower seemed as good a place as any to do that. It left no evidence after, not that she was expecting anyone to show up and catch her crying. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and tucked her head in the protection of her arms; a cocoon she made of herself. 

If what happened tonight affected her this much god knows what Emma was going through right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there friend, did you make it?


	5. First steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier posting cause I'm cool... and it's a shorter chapter teehee

Across town Emma lay in bed staring at the roof of her room. All she had done since she got home was cry. Silently mind you, so that she didn’t alert Mary Margaret to anything being wrong. How would she explain to her roommate when she couldn’t fully comprehend what happened herself? 

Flashes of images from the scene flown through her mind and she just wanted them gone. How does one erase those images? If only there was a delete button in the brain.

She thought about how tonight was supposed to turn out; Emma was intending to give herself to Graham in the same way he had taken Regina, had she not walked in on them. Maybe she should be thanking Regina for showing her Graham’s true self. He always came across as the nicest man, at least the nicest that she met in town since she got here. Obviously that was a facade to hide the true nature of himself that she had fallen victim to.

It was just so typical that the moment she began to truly trust someone relationship wise  _ again _ they go and pull a stunt like that. It was the story of her life at this point, just when good things were happening they went to shit. She was even beginning to let Regina into her trust bubble too, so it was like a double whammy trust fail.

-

It was morning before she knew it, her alarm having rudely awakened her from a blissful dream, back into life, where she would rather not be right now. 

Having no desire to see Graham that day or ever again she just rolled over, facing the other side of her room and snuggled into the safety of her pillow, pulling up the blanket to wrap around herself. There was safety in blankets, a sort of protection. 

She didn’t know how she was going to leave the house that day and face the world, when there was not one bit of desire inside of her to remove herself from bed. Just lying there in silence with herself seemed like the best option, hopefully she’d sleep a bit more because dreaming was a nice escape from reality.

She heard the door slam that signaled Mary Margaret leaving for work. You’d think she would Saturday’s off wouldn’t you but no. Usually the woman would come up and say good morning to her or something before she left but then Emma remembered that she had told her roommate that she wouldn’t be home that night so she probably just assumed she wouldn’t be there in the morning either. 

Plus, considering how she tiptoed through the house up to her room Mary Margaret obviously wasn’t aware that Emma did in fact come home last night. Which was just fine with her as talking to people wasn’t high on her list of priorities that day.

Even though Emma felt ridiculously sad, she refused to cry anymore, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of making her cry. She wasn’t the kind of person who cried a lot, so she wasn’t going to give that power away to just anyone. That didn’t make it any easier not to burst into tears at any given moment however.

Her body seemed to know that it shouldn’t still be in bed at this time so it was refusing to let her fall back into the land of dreams. Oh how she would kill to be there, alas it wasn’t meant to be. Lying there with only her thoughts it made her mind chaotically spiral into the  _ what have I had done wrong _ mentality, even though Emma knew it wasn’t her fault at all, the thoughts running through her head just wouldn’t stop.

Next thing she knew there was a loud knock coming from the door downstairs. There was one of two options here: go down and open the door resulting in forcing herself to communicate, or, she could just lie in bed and not have to leave the safety of her blankets; no communication involved. 

The second option was more appealing. 

The knock only occurred a few more times before it stopped, but then all of a sudden footsteps coming up the stairs appeared, the sound getting closer and closer with each step. Emma looked over at her bedside clock working out that it was nowhere near the time Mary Margaret should be home as it was only 1pm. She felt fear run through her body at a possible intruder coming up to find her.

She was about to reach under her bed for the baseball bat she kept there for times like this. Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door. If the person was truly there to hurt her why would they knock? That’s like setting yourself up for failure. 

Emma hoped that she was just in an unusual dream, so she lay her head back down on the pillow deciding not to get up and answer her bedroom door to god knows who. She could’ve just shouted, but, communication.

Once again the knock sounded, only this time, a voice followed it.

“Emma? Are you in there? I stopped by the station to see you but you weren’t there. And if you’re not here either that means I’m talking to a door like an idiot. If you are there though, please talk to me.” The voice was slightly shaky, but the blonde could still work out who was on the other side, there was no other voice like it.

“Regina, go away.” She pulled the blanket up to cover her head whilst hoping that the woman on the other side of the door would listen to her for once. Obviously she wouldn’t.

“Emma,” she gasped not believing that she actually got an answer.

“Go away.”

“Emma please, I-I need to talk to you.” Regina was trying her hardest not to break down right there. She knew it would be hard talking to Emma again, but this was torture, and the conversation had barely started yet.  _ It’s only going to get worse before it gets better. _

“I don’t want to talk to you Regina.” Regina knew that. She truly did.

“I know you don’t want to but I need to clear up some things.” Having Emma believe that she would sleep with her boyfriend on purpose just to spite her, was not holding well with Regina and she desperately needed to fix that.

“Regina are you deaf? I said go away.” 

Regina’s reply was instantaneous. “No.” It had taken all of her courage just to come her today, she wasn’t going to back down now.

“Well, then you’re gonna be stuck out there a long time, especially since I don’t care about your needs right now.” Regina had gone there today, knowing that she wouldn’t be welcomed, but she would be damned if Emma didn’t listen to her whether she wanted to or not. She reached out her hand to open the door separating them, hoping it was open, which to her surprise it was.

In her current state of mind, Emma forgot that she didn’t actually have a lock on her bedroom door but she definitely remembered when Regina came swooping in.  _ Fuck. _

“Regina what the hell, how did you even get in my home?” She was extremely annoyed now, she fought with the blanket to free herself enough to sit up angrily, hoping to convey the message through body language considering Regina obviously couldn’t get the hint from tone alone.

“The front door was unlocked.” Regina said simply.

“Dammit Mary Margaret. I swear does anybody in this town understand the reason locks were made?” Thinking yet again to the unlocked door of Graham’s house. That for all she knew had been left open because he knew she’d catch him. Like he wanted to hurt her all along.  _ No no Emma stop. _

“I do.” She’s not sure why she thought that was a good response, maybe deep down she was hoping they’d get into one of their rallies of playful banter. Obviously she hoped for too much as Emma just sighed and said “Regina,” exhausted, she continued, “Please - just - go away.”

“Emma I need to talk to you and I’m not leaving until you let me speak.” Regina said making her intentions for this visit adamantly clear. Unfortunately, it seemed to cause Emma to flip once more. The blonde flung the rest of the covers surrounding the lower half of her body off of her, got up from the bed and stood right in Regina’s face. 

Regina expected her to shout directly at her then, but Emma surprised her by calmly asking, “Regina  _ why  _ are you doing this to me? Haven’t you done enough?” obviously it was a calm-ish tone that was laced with pain and rage. It was like a bomb that could be set off at any moment if she wasn’t careful.

“Oh, Emma, please.” You could hear the tears stuck in her throat, well, we could, Emma couldn’t.

“ _ Please _ what Regina? I caught you screwing the brains out of my boyfriend, haven’t I given you enough?”  _ That  _ she did spit out at the brunette, calm vanishing more and more by the second.

“Emma that’s not fair.” Her head drifted to look at the floor, feeling so close to defeat.

“How is it not fair?” Emma was truly baffled how  _ Regina _ thought this when it was her fault. It was Graham’s really but, Regina is at fault too… right?

“I didn’t even know you two were together! You never told me!” Regina herself was getting angry now.

“I find that hard to believe. You always know everything. From the moment I got here you've been trying to find ways to get to me, I thought we moved on from that and become friends, well that was a big fuck you to me wasn’t it. Well congratulations Regina you did it. You hurt me. Well done.”

“Emma for god sake I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t even know I was hurting you, why won’t you believe me?!” she raised her hands to her head slightly as she said this, as if she was trying to scrunch up her mind into a ball, if she were strong enough.

“Regina… I’m tired.” Once again she seemed exhausted and you could tell she wanted to be left alone, Regina couldn’t leave it like that though.

“Emma please, you have to believe me, I never would intentionally hurt you. Especially not now! We’re friends.” She was practically begging to be heard at this point. 

“We’re not friends Regina.” If Emma wasn’t so mad right now, she definitely wouldn’t have said that, but controlling her feelings so soon after what happened was not possible.

“What?” The brunette didn’t expect things to end up this badly, she didn’t think they could get worse than it was. 

How did they get here? 

Yesterday, all she wanted was for an evening where she didn’t have to be alone for the entire time; to feel wanted, and now the prospect of losing Emma because of that, the loneliness was just seeming to multiple from  _ trying _ not to be lonely. That sure as hell backfired didn’t it?

“How could we be now? Sure we’ve had friendly moments but it’s all for Henry’s sake right? God forbid you would actually want to be friends with me if Henry wasn’t in the picture. We aren’t friends Regina.”  _ Just leave already!  _

“You don’t mean that.” It truly hurt Regina’s heart to hear Emma say such things.

“I do.” And she did. Or she thought she did.

It was way too soon in her mind for Regina to be there trying to make up for the previous night, it’d barely been 24 hours and here she was. It was too soon. Especially with how Emma was feeling right now; she was overly emotional and would say anything to get the brunette to leave. Even declaring them not friends. She was just so hurt, she wanted Regina to understand that, and just leave, so she could wallow in self pity.

“Emma… I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.” If Emma had been in the right frame of mind she would have seen that Regina was telling her the truth. She had a superpower as Henry liked to call it, she could always tell when people were lying to her and if in that moment Emma wasn’t emotionally drained she would have understood that Regina would  _ never _ have done that to her knowingly.  _ Never. _

“Regina… Please go.” She asked one final time as she moved to get back into her bed. The blonde was no longer interested in continue this conversation, not now, not ever.

“Fine. I’ll go. But don’t think I won’t come back tomorrow. Or the day after that, or the day after that. I understand that you’re hurting and that’s fine, you need time, I get it, but I’m not going to let you sit, or lie here every day, alone. You may not believe me but I  _ didn’t know _ . And we  _ are _ friends whether you like it or not. Soon you’ll come to your senses and realize that. I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

She refused to lose Emma as a friend. Having the blonde in her life had made it all the more brighter and she needed her to stay in it. If that meant she had to come back every day and yell at her to get her to understand that she wasn’t going anywhere, that’s what she would do.

“Don’t bother.” Once more wrapping herself up in her blankets; protection reactivated.

“I  _ will  _ be back tomorrow, Emma.” And with a brave face, Regina turned around and heading down stairs, slamming Emma’s bedroom door in her wake, then seconds later doing the same with the front door. 

_ Did Regina know? God I don’t know what to think anymore! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well?


	6. Duly noted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it this far well done!  
> This is a bit shorter but necessary.

Regina did come back that next day. And the day after that. In fact she came back every day for a month. Emma made sure the front door was locked each time though so the brunette never made it over the threshold. 

At first, Emma wasn’t really sure of Regina’s motivation for coming back each day. Something somewhere in her mind was constantly questioning if she came just to irritate her more and as a result end up forcing the blonde to leave. Then the rational side of Emma, having appeared occasionally in that time, gave her a mental slap on the back of the head.  _ It’s Regina, for god sake woman get a grip. _

So she got a grip. She gripped tightly to that part of herself and she listened. Regina was there with good intentions, that much Emma knew and accepted. At Least when she listened to rational Emma. That didn’t mean she was ready to answer the door for the other woman though.

On the days Regina came by, she just sat outside the front door talking to herself basically. Even though she knew Emma wasn’t going to answer her but Regina wanted the blonde to know she was there. She didn’t mind that Emma didn’t answer, I mean,  _ of course _ she minded, she just was satisfied with talking to the door, it’s like she could sense that Emma was listening. 

And she was. Sometimes the blonde sat on the other side of the door as she listened just because she was missing her and wanted to feel close to her. Neither one of them knew they would have been leaning back to back if not for the door between them. It was hard being mad at a person you cared for because you just wanted to be near them a lot but have to remind yourself you’re mad and it won’t end well. Not until Emma was ready.

Regina wasn’t actually convinced that the blonde was listening to her, even though she hoped she was. But just in case the hope wasn’t enough for the millionth time in her life, she began posting little notes under the door for Emma, just so she knew she had been by. 

Sometimes she posted more than one a day and Emma was starting to gather up a little collection in her room, using a shoe box as a safe place to keep them. She often looked at the notes before she went to bed after adding the new one or few she got that day. The notes began to make her days a little brighter. A little. 

She hasn’t forgiven Regina yet, but the brunette was trying, and that meant a lot to Emma even though she wouldn’t say it aloud. 

It often played on her mind that Regina, a person she never even dated, had made more of an effort to make it up to her than the person she did date. Graham hadn’t been by once since the incident. She didn’t want him to, but also, she did, she wanted to know he at least felt a little sorry.

When she started to think like that, like she wasn’t even worthy of an apology, she looked at the notes from Regina, to cheer her up even just a little. The notes weren’t anything extravagant, just little things, sometimes they were apologies, sometimes not.

A few examples being:

_ I hope you are well  _

_ I hope you are eating properly _

_ I’m sorry _

_ I miss talking to you _

_ I actually burnt my lasagna last night I can’t believe it. I have never burnt lasagna in my life!  _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Henry told me to tell you hi _

_ Henry wants to come and see you. I told him you wasn’t up for company but if you could just see him for at least one minute Emma he would be Grateful. I would be grateful. I promise not to be there if that helps. _

_ Henry is worried about you. _

_ Henry got an A on his maths test! I’m so proud of him Emma. _

_ I wish I could talk to you properly. _

_ It hurts that you believe I would do that to you intentionally Emma. _

_ Will you ever talk to me again? _

_ It rained yesterday, you probably heard it, but my car broke down and I got soaked walking home. They said they’d have it fixed as soon as possible but I’m still mad. _

There was many other notes after that, but I’m not going to tell you them all, that would take too long.

Every time Regina posted a note that was about Henry, it made Emma feel so guilty for not answering her notes because of course she wanted to see Henry, she wanted to see him so much! She just couldn’t. Not yet. She wasn’t in the right place mentally to be around  _ anyone.  _ Soon though.

_ Hi  _ – It was this last one that got to Emma. It had felt like Regina was on her way to giving up. It’s crazy isn’t it, how you can read so much just from one small word like that. Sure it was a small word but it held a lot of weight.

Then, as usual once Regina had left, Emma picked up her new and old notes and went right back upstairs to bed.

-

Emma had decided to make the move from her bedroom to the couch as she needed a change of scenery but also wanted to be able to lie down. So the couch it was. And the great thing about lying on the couch, was that there was a TV in the room so Emma could distract herself with pointless programs. 

Mary Margaret didn’t know what was going on with the blonde and Emma always refused to tell her, instead saying she was just sick or that needed some time by herself. Which is true, she was a kind of sick, sort of. And she definitely needed time alone.

It was Monday again. Almost a week since Regina’s last note now. Which was starting to worry Emma even though she’d never admit that. But the brunette still came by just to check on Emma, so maybe she just ran out of paper? God Emma needed a distraction for herself. She'd been thinking about the incident and Regina for so long now, a mental break was in order. But how? 

TV.

Emma sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal and had just started to watch The Golden Girls on TV. She had been skipping through many channels trying to find something to make her laugh or at least smile. She had never seen this show before which she questioned her sanity about because this show was a-mazing. The blonde really loved these kinds of old sitcom shows as they always cheered her up which she was definitely in need of. 

The current episode she was watching had the girls at a funeral parlor and the priest was called Pfeiffer. That’s pretty ordinary you think right? Wrong. The P wasn’t silent. So it was pronounced ‘Puh-Feiffer’ and this had Emma giggling quietly to herself. 

She was taking a drink of water when the priest slightly insulted the eldest woman of the group Sophia, whom had no filter. She said something along the lines of ‘Hey uh, Puh-Feiffer how would you like a punch in your Puh-Face?’ and Emma chuckled so hard at that, that she ended up slightly snorting the water. 

Her nose was still tingling from it when a knock came at the front door. Emma didn’t need to know who it was.

Regina was like clockwork, every day at 1pm she would come around and sit - or stand Emma wasn’t sure - outside the door and talk to her - the door - until she had to leave half an hour later because of work. This time though, after the knock there was silence for a good few minutes before the brunette tried to speak.

“Emma… I-,“ She could sense slight pain in Regina’s voice.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” She faintly said through the door.

“I can’t keep coming here and talking to a door without even knowing if you are listening to me. It hurts to be ignored Emma. I was ignored my whole life before I came here. I just… I need to know if you are listening to me at least. I need to see you. Or something. Anything. Give me a sign to come back tomorrow or I’ll go and I won’t bother you anymore.”

Regina stood outside the door waiting with bated breath. She waited until she couldn’t wait any longer and she turned around with sorrow to face the stairs leading out of the building. She closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, and putting one foot in front of the other ready to be seen in public, her face void of emotions. Not everyone needed to know what she was feeling. 

Suddenly she heard the sound of something scraping on the floor behind her and she froze in place just before she descended the stairs. She turned around so slowly, upon which she noticed a small piece of paper had appeared in the spot she just vacated.

It was a small, pink piece of paper, slightly crumpled and it had a bit of a coffee stain on it but she quickly saw past all that, eager to see what was so special about the paper. Regina bent down to pick it up, her hand shaking slightly as she did so. After noticing there was something written on it, she took a deep breath before reading what it said. It wasn’t anything extravagant. Just two little letter, written inside the coffee ring at the center of the page:

_ Hi _

That was enough. 

A smile, after  _ weeks _ nay  _ months _ of frowns, graced her face as she placed her hand gently on the wood of the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” And with that she left the building with a hopeful feeling filling her inside. Finally,  _ finally, _ getting somewhere.

Emma on the other side was relieved. She didn’t know why the thought of not having Regina come and talk to her through the door anymore affected her so much, but it did. Emma should be mad at Regina still but she could feel that inside, her anger at Regina was dimming more and more with each visit the brunette made. 

Really though, she should have answered the door.

It had taken a long time, but yes, Emma finally, after months of being alone with her thoughts and feelings had realized she doesn’t need to blame Regina for this, not at all. It was Graham she should blame and Graham alone.

Emma had come to acknowledge that Regina didn’t know she was with Graham. It happened out of the blue; rational Emma was coming back more and more lately and in one of those moments where she was questioning everything, she had a  mental flashback to when Regina came practically begging for Emma to hear her. 

It was just that one part she was replaying:  _ Emma for god sake I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t even know I was hurting you, why won’t you believe me?!  _

It was in that time of reflection where she realized how stupid she was being, it was a perfectly reasonable stupid, but stupid nonetheless. Her superpower had failed her. What with her emotions being all over the place and all it hadn’t picked up what it should have, luckily that conversation was ingrained in her mind for her to replay or she wouldn’t have got to this point.

What it came down to in the end, was that Regina was telling the truth.  _ So why aren’t you opening the door Emma?  _ She had asked herself this question multiple times and she didn’t have a good enough answer for it.

She missed the other woman and what their friendship used to be before all this Graham business happened. She wanted to see her and she wanted them to get back on track with their friendship, and life. This entire situation was obviously hurting Regina just as much as it was hurting Emma and she didn’t want that. So, Emma decided.

Yes. Next time. She would answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Pfeiffer clip for giggles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljfsN3UXv-0


	7. Forgive and move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, right, I'm not well, so it took me so long to edit this, and there is still probably a lot of mistakes. So for that I'm sorry!  
> Also, I just wanted to say that, I see a lot of you are confused or concerned about Emma staying inside for a month, but I feel like that is not an unusual thing for someone to do. I personally have felt very depressed at times, not even over another human being and not wanted to leave the house for a month so I felt like it fit the situation? Even if it was only a short period of time that they were together. But that shouldn't matter I think. A person is going to do what they feel is right for them and that's what Emma did with staying home. I hope you understand that?  
> With Emma and Regina though, I do agree about Regina being treated unfairly and Emma is going to recognize that.  
> Anyway! Back to the story! Here's the chapter and again, there is likely to be mistakes because I have been sick and things get muffled up in my head. So all mistakes are my own :D I wasn't even going to post today so aren't you lucky!

Regina had had a terrible bunch of weeks since the incident with Graham. 

It was even worse because she was the Mayor and actually had to see Graham on a regular basis to get reports from the sheriff’s department. Such fun! No, she would rather have not spent any time at all with the man. 

When he did come to deliver the reports he always tried to talk with her about the night they had but she wouldn’t have it. If he had tried to even continue the conversation with her after being dismissed, she would have had him forcibly removed, she was that adamant about not talking to him for longer than necessary. She could live without having to deal with him again if she had the option. 

Regina wished Emma would go back to work so that the blonde could deliver her the reports instead, but knowing that Emma going back to work would mean having to spend all her day with Graham she would rather endure 5 minutes with him than to force Emma to spend an entire day in his company with no escape. 

Plus it’s not like she could force the girl back to work, she had all those paid days off saved up since she’s been there for over a year now and had used up hardly any. So within right she could take her time. She’d rather the blonde take the time she needs than to come back forcibly.

Regina wondered about Emma a lot in their time apart. She was in a constant state of worry over the blonde’s well being and Regina still felt the most intense feelings of guilt. It was almost as if she and Emma had been dating and it was Regina who had been unfaithful, she felt that guilty. Every time she saw Graham in passing, she hoped he was crippled inside with guilt as it was the least he deserved. 

It was doubly tough because, whilst she felt terrible she was also starting to get a bit frustrated  with Emma, because really she was an innocent party in what happened and the blame was a bit unfair. She wasn’t about to judge someone for how they deal with their issues though, even if it was unfair. Regina had faith that in time, Emma would be okay again and so would they. Friends don’t give up on each other.

She bumped into the blondes roommate one day and just out of her own need to know, she asked the woman whether she knew if Emma had been taking care of herself, eating wise. Of course the woman didn’t know much, just because they lived together didn’t mean they were such best friends. They were friends obviously but not, friends enough to share what was going on in their lives. 

All the woman knew was that Emma had finally come down stairs and judging from all the Granny’s take out packing filling up the trash over the past month she was definitely eating, just having it delivered. The woman seemed annoyed at having to take out the garbage when it wasn’t her day to do so but was obviously trying to give the blonde time to deal with whatever was going on, which her understanding about was wearing thinner by the day. It was hard to get the woman to stop talking once she started ranting but Regina didn’t care she was just happy Emma was eating.

Henry asked about Emma a lot too. 

He could sense that there was something wrong as Emma used to come over for dinner at least once a week and she hadn’t been around for weeks now. Even if she had seen him she would come over, it was tradition at this point. So when she hadn’t shown up for dinner for the last few months Henry had a list of questions that Regina didn’t feel comfortable sharing answers to with him, she just said Emma would be around when she is better. Which caused him to feel hurt because he deserved to be told what was going on, he didn’t seem to understand that Regina was hurting too and that she just couldn’t bring herself to talk about it even if she wanted to tell Henry. Which she didn’t.

Henry was on edge, constantly worrying that his blonde mother would run out of town without giving them notice. It wasn’t really fair of Henry to think that because Emma had done nothing to ever indicate that she would leave, even when she first got there and had no obligation to stay, she stayed. For Henry. So for her to leave without saying anything would be so out of character and deep inside he knew she wouldn’t just up and go. _ She just needed time  _ he told himself and he hoped she would feel better soon.

He was still worried about her though, it was only natural.

-

Henry was not in a good mood and this not seeing Emma business had him on edge causing him to kick off at Regina for no good reason. He just kept yelling at her “ _ It’s obviously your fault somehow she isn’t leaving her house if she can’t even come and see  _ Me  _ Mom. It’s beginning to feel like before when she first got here and you wouldn’t let me see her and I don’t like it.”  _ With the end of his rant he slammed the door and left for school.

Having to go to work and visit Emma that day was going to be tough and she did consider not going to Emma that day. She was feeling so drained and felt everyone was treating her unfairly, which she was entirely right in feeling.

When it was time for her usual visit to Emma she decided to tell the blonde that she couldn’t keep going to Emma’s door just to have her not answer her, being ignored brought up bad memories for her and she hated it. Regina just wanted to see Emma and make sure she was okay. If she got one glimpse of the blonde or even just a sign that they were making progress, she would have the strength to go home that evening and come back. If not, she was just going to leave and accept they were never meant to get back together. In a friend way, of course.

When she was about to give up and leave for good Emma finally acknowledged her and it made her feel so much better just knowing all may not be lost. It was only a small note, a small word, but it was big enough to make Regina feel… Okay. Regina would take okay over what she has been feeling lately any day.

So Regina put on a brave face and she went back to work as she normally would then she went home and cooked dinner, all with a small smile on her face. Only this time it wasn’t a fake smile it was a smile that meant something.

-

When Regina came back to Emma’s house that next day she did her signature knock on the door, which was basically her just knocking to a random beat in her head that she had on the first day she came by to check on Emma after their argument. She was about to start talking to the door and as usual telling it about her day and how things are, hoping Emma was listening as she looked into her bag for a piece of paper to write her note on. 

However, Regina didn’t get to start her story or find the piece of paper she was looking for because the door opened.

She thought nothing of it, just that it was probably Mary Margaret going back to work after coming home for lunch because there was no way that Emma would open the door for her right? When she looked up and noticed the blonde stood in front of her she froze for a second before the brightest smile ever graced her face.

“Em-ma,” she said as if the word took all the breath from her lungs. “Y-you opened the door.”

“I can close it and open it again if you want?”  _ Yes Emma that’s a good start… you spoke  _ she said to herself to cheer her on.

“No no don’t, I-I just didn’t expect you to open it.” Regina was genuinely shocked.

“Would you like to come inside, I have coffee prepared?” Emma looked over her shoulder and pointed towards the kitchen.

“I’d like that.” Regina walked slowly into the apartment that she hasn’t seen in what felt like forever. She was nervous, lately that was a familiar feeling when she felt Emma was near though, even through a door. She took off her coat and put it and her bag on the floor next to the couch as she followed Emma over to the kitchen island where the coffee sat.

“I made it just the way you like it.” It warmed Regina’s heart that Emma remembered. But of course she would remember it’s been just over a month not 10 years.

“Thank you… How -” About to question how Emma knew she’d be there at this time Emma interrupted, “You always come by at this time.” Even if Regina was late though, she would have had coffee ready for her. It was a small gesture to apologize, before actually apologizing. Because she did need to apologize to Regina. Plus she thought they’d both need something to do with their hands.

“Oh.” She took a sip of her coffee, almost burning her tongue.

I’m just going to say it, it was awkward. 

They didn’t know how to start the conversation, do they just jump right in or w - “So… how’s Henry?” oh good Emma is starting. That made the brunette feel a lot better for some reason.

“He’s fine, he misses you.”  _ You have no idea how much he misses you. _

“I’d like to come see him soon if that’s alright with you?” 

Regina felt ecstatic at the possibility of having Emma over, “Of course you should come over for dinner sometime this week.” She had said it before she realized and was about to take it back, not wanting to push the blonde, but she calmed down as she replied with, “I’d like that, it’d be a nice change of scenery.”

“Yes, you have been in here a while haven’t you.”

“Indeedio.”  _ Indeedio what the fuck Emma? _

It felt awkward between them for a few minutes before Regina had enough of it.

She was looking at the clock on the wall when she just blurted out, “Listen Emma, I have to acknowledge the elephant in the room.” 

“I hope you’re not referring to me, we just started talking again I’d hate to have to kick you out.” Emma was trying to lighten the mood by joking but it didn’t really have the desired effect.

“What? No! I mean the… Graham… Thing.”  _ oh god. _

“I know I was joking.”  _ That was stupid you dipstick, you’ve just made her more uncomfortable. _

“Oh… sorry… I’m nervous.”

“Me too.” They shared a shy smile.

Regina was kicking off things now,“Emma I – I know you probably won’t forgive me for what happened but I need you to understand that I didn’t do it on purpose - I didn’t know.”

“I know.”

“I know what you’re going to s- Wait what?”

“I’ve had a lot of time to think whilst I’ve been in here Regina and I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. I myself was just hurting and I blamed you when I should be blaming him, so I’m sorry. I probably forgave you at week 2 if I’m being honest with myself but I couldn’t answer the door still.”

“But… so I’ve just been coming back for weeks, you had forgiven me but you couldn’t open the door? Or given me a sign or something? Do you know how guilt ridden I’ve been Emma? It’s horrible talking to doors and not getting an answer, did my feelings not occur to you?” 

“I’m sorry Regina just, Even though I forgave you I was not ready to see people, I couldn’t even see Henry! I just needed to be alone and of course they did I just… my mind wasn’t in the right place I hope you can understand that, I didn't want you to feel worse, I just hoped you'd understand that I needed time. I did appreciate all those little notes you left for me.”

Regina ignored the note remark, those weren't important, “Em-ma… You made me feel so, unwanted - as a friend or even acquaintance - I was starting to give up and I just - I don’t understand how - you wasn’t with him for that long - we were friends longer -  I just - feel I didn’t deserve that.” Regina looked down now unable to make eye contact.

“You didn’t. I agree. So… if you want to just… forget trying to be friends again after the way I treated you I totally understand.” She was about to stand and walk Regina to the door and expected the woman to follow right away but it was like fire lit up the other woman's eyes before Emma was even fully standing and it was like she knew not to make another step so she immediately sat right back down again.

“Emma, are you serious? We. Are. _ friends _ !” - She could see Emma was about to interrupt and Regina refusing to accept another  _ we’re not friends _ would not let her, “No! We are friends and friends don’t give up on each other even through hard times and you're not going to push me away! _Okay? You_ may want to give up on our friendship but I certainly will not be!” Regina crossed her arms in defiance, almost knocking her coffee cup over as she brought her arm around to cross.  


“I-I don’t want to give up on it…” Emma stammered.  


“Good because I’m not letting you.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Gr-”

“I swear if you copy what I say one more time -” Regina left her empty threat open ended because Emma giggled slightly and she was just happy to get to experience that again. She quickly turned from giggling to serious once again though.

“I-I’m not sure how to explain it Regina, it was like, I knew that it shouldn’t have affected me badly enough to ruin our friendship or for me to be in bed, not living life and honestly, I haven’t really figured it out yet… Maybe there’s something I am missing. But I am okay now, I think, I just, hope we can move on and get back to normal.”

Emma reached out her hand to rest on Regina’s that was once again lying on the counter to give the brunette some comfort whilst trying to ground her own thoughts. She still needed to apologize.

“Regina… I’m sorry for how I acted when you came to see me that day. I’m sorry for what I said. Of course you’re my friend… my  _ best  _ friend. My mind just couldn’t understand that it wasn’t your fault yet. I also, really,  _ really,  _ want to apologize for treating you the way I have, not answering the door to you, or giving you any signs…for a month, just - I don’t know what came over me I-”

“It’s okay – “

“No it’s not.”

“How about, we both just forgive and forget seeing as both of us have things to be sorry for. I just want to be friends again Emma, I’m tired of talking to doors.”

“We are, we are friends Regina, and my door is always open.” Emma  _ needed  _ to reassure Regina they were friends as she would feel incredibly guilty about saying they weren’t forever.

“Okay. I just want you in my life Emma.”

“Same here, but one last thing, I’m sorry for making you feel unwanted. You are very much wanted in my life Regina.” 

It was in that moment that a part of Emma’s mind starting calculating… _ something _ . 

Why  _ had  _ Emma stayed in bed for a month? Regina was right, they hadn’t been together that long, a month in bed seemed a bit extravagant. It will take a bit of time for Emma to work that one out though. Telling you would be giving you spoilers, we don’t want that now do we?

They stared at each other for a moment, holding hands for comfort and silently accepting apologies whilst giving forgiveness to each other. “...so can we move on please... for the sake of our sanity?” They both laughed lightly at this.

“Okay, but, I am sorry.” One last one..

“I’m sorry too.” 

“I’m sorry your boyfriend is a jerk.” Regina said with disdain in her voice. She really hated Graham.

“Ha! Believe me he no longer has the title of boyfriend.” She shrugged.

“Good, you deserve better.” Regina smiled and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. They finally talked and dealt with their feelings. 

Emma was feeling emotional and... just so grateful to have Regina in her life.  _ How I thought not having Regina in it would be okay I’ll never know. You’re an idiot.  _ She needed a bit of reassurance that this was real and not a dream… She wanted - needed - a hug.  _ Dare I ask? _

“Hug it out?” Emma’s thumb stroked over Regina’s as she asked this.

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Emma nodded very seriously.

“But we don’t hug.” Regina was confused.

“There’s a first time for everything. Plus I feel like we both need a good hug right now.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They both stood slowly from their seats and practically fell into the others arms. Emma was right the both needed that hug. Both of them had felt so alone over the tense period and it finally felt good to be held. You’d think that both of them living with another person they wouldn’t have felt as alone as they did but it doesn’t work like that. It just goes to show you how a person could be surrounded by a crowd of people and still feel like the loneliest person in the world. 

The pair realized in that moment they needed each other to get through this as they were the only ones who understood what each other them were going through. 

Feeling so comforted by the hug neither one of them wanted to let go. If they could have stayed there all day they would have but neither was convinced that the other would let them stay there, or even want to be held by the other for that long.

So they reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, both avoiding the opposites eyes as they back away. The two coffees sat on the counter practically untouched - they didn't need them for distraction after all - and just as Regina sat back down, about to relax with a sip of her own, her eye caught the time on the kitchen clock and practically jumped right back up again startling Emma; the coffees nearly spilling everywhere..

“Jesus Regina where’s the fire?” Emma made sure the coffee didn't spill and luckily she stopped the cups from toppling over. For the first time she wasn't the clumsy one.  


“I’m sorry Emma but I have to get back to work.”

“Oh, Okay.” Emma was a little sad that Regina was leaving, they were finally together and talking and she had to go. Work sucks.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Or – or I could come for dinner tonight? That’s if that is okay with you of course I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“No no not at all I’d really like it if you came tonight. Henry would too.”

“Great!” They smiled at each other and Regina grabbed her things and was about to leave through the now opened door when Emma ran over to her and pulled Regina back into a brief hug which startled the brunette slightly.

When they pulled back this time Emma just shrugged her shoulders at Regina’s questioning eyes and said, “For good luck.”

“Good luck in what?”

“Getting through the day.”

“Oh, thank you then. I’ll see you tonight,” before she left she turned to ask, “Oh! Should I pick you up on my way home?” 

“No thanks, I could use the air so I think I'll walk.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They looked at each other and smiled one last time before Regina waved and turned to leave.

“Bye Regina.” Emma waved and Regina was through the door, once again on the other side.

Emma was alone again. This time however Emma didn’t feel sad because she knew she’d be seeing the brunette as well as the mini brunette later this evening and she felt happy for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was moving in the right direction though, now all she needed to do was work up the courage to go back to work. Easy right? Not to mention figure out some feelings but we’ll get to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> If you do find an obvious mistake let me know so I can fixeroo that :3


	8. Henry's surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Apologies about no chapter yesterday, I tried to finish editing on time but I just haven't been feeling well. I still am not feeling that great either but I wanted to give you a little update. So, I've split the chapter I was editing up and I'll upload the first half now for you to read.  
> I promise if there's a day where I don't upload I will upload within a day or two after. It's purely because I'm not feeling tip top right now.  
> Anyhoo!  
> Enough about me, here's the story.  
> I might need to go back and edit it a little bit later on when I'm better, but for now, here you go!

“Henryyyyy!” Regina was desperate so she shouted instead of going upstairs like she usually would. She really preferred not to shout around the house but right now she was a bit flustered, nervous and excited because Emma was coming over. She decided that tonight she would try making something home made and so she was in the kitchen trying to get everything ready. Unfortunately the dining room hadn’t been fully set up and Emma was due any moment and she was panicking a little bit. _Just a little bit._

“What?!” He answered on the first shout which Regina was grateful for, she didn’t want to have to shout again.

“Come down and set the table please!” She received her answer in the form of footsteps making their way down the stairs. Henry was very heavy footed when walking around the house so you can always tell where he is, he’s generally terrible at being sneaky unless he really really tries.

Whilst the boy was in the dining room setting everything up Regina happened to glance around the corner just to check he was actually doing what she asked, not that she thought he wouldn’t necessarily, it’s just that she still felt unsure sometimes about if he would listen to her now that he knew he was adopted. Even after all the time that had passed since the reveal, she still wondered if he would. It was just usually something that happened with Regina, eventually the things she loves gets taken away. _That’s not going to happen with Henry_ she said to herself and straightened out her shoulders as she took in a breath.

Regina forgot that Henry didn’t know his other mother was coming for dinner that he had only set out two places which she quickly rectified. “Dear that’s not enough places, set up another one.”

“Why who’s coming?” It was like he was a deer in that moment with the way his head popped up in curiosity. “You’ll find out.” And with that she turned back to the kitchen. It’s much more fun for Regina to wait to tell him Emma would be coming over, it’ll be a nice surprise for him.

It was just as Regina had the drinks all ready to be taken to the table that the doorbell rang. She thought about going to get it herself but she wanted Henry to be the first one to see Emma. He had waited long enough. “Henry will you get the door please?”

“But you always get the door,” He was extremely curious now, first his mother shouted, yes _shouted_ upstairs for him, _then_ she had him set up an extra spot at the table and _now_ she’s letting him answer the door. Something’s going on.

“Well tonight you can get it, now go.” He was sat in his spot at the kitchen counter as he waited to help set out the food and drinks when Regina told him that as well as pulling him up out of the seat by his hands and pushing him gently towards the front door.

“I’m going I’m going.” He sighed with one of those annoyed tones. If a sigh could have a tone.

I can honestly say, Henry was ‘ _shook’_ when he answered the door, he was not expecting the blonde to be there. He just stared at her for a moment without moving or saying anything, unsure whether it was real or not.

She had her hands tucked into her jean pockets and swayed slightly out of feeling extremely awkward, Henry not reacting in any way was not helping ease that awkwardness. Yes, she was going to have to kick this off “Hey kid.”

“Emma!” Henry hugs Emma so hard that she almost falls over from the intensity of the hug which she was not prepared for at all. In fact, because of his lack of reaction she was expecting him to yell at her or tell her to leave or something as it wasn’t a good vibe she was getting. And then she nearly got took down with a hug and that all changed.

“I missed you so much Ma.” Emma stood stunned for a minute not returning the hug as she was thrown off slightly at him calling her Ma “I missed you too kid.” She says shaking her momentary shock off, tucking his head under her chin and wrapping her arms around him, now holding him tightly to her. This is how Regina finds them 5 minutes later when she goes to see where they are.

The brunette doesn’t want to disturb the two from their reunion but they’ve been there five minutes and they were starting to let the heat inside escape. Which wasn’t good because it was very cold that day so they needed to keep the heat in.

“Emma, hello.” Deciding to interrupt she said this and watched Emma lift her head as she laid eyes on her, a small smiling worming its way onto her face, which Regina returned instantly. “Regina, hi it’s good to see you.” she said with the most sincerity. Henry meanwhile reluctantly pulled away from Emma as he heard his other mother behind him.

“You too, come in inside out of the cold. Dinner will be ready in just a moment you two can go on through into the dining area.” She led them all to the aforementioned room but continued herself into the kitchen, not before saying, “Make yourself comfortable I’ll just go get everything ready.”

“Do you need any help?” Emma offered but the other woman denied saying she was a guest and should be waited on not waiting. The blonde obviously scoffed at that, quietly though so the brunette didn’t hear.

They were having lasagna for dinner of course as it was Emma’s favourite dish that Regina could make. The blonde never actually said it was her favourite but Regina knew anyway as she always got this look, sparkle if you will, in her eye that gave away everything she was feeling when she was eating this lasagna. She could always tell those things about the blonde, even when food wasn’t involved.

Within moments the dish was brought out and placed in the centre of the table for everyone to dig into and Emma did so quickly but no one was going to comment on that fact, they all knew it would happen there was no avoiding it. She just simply loved food.

When Emma came around, Henry was usually quite chatty with her. They talked about so much and Regina would just happily sit and listen to it as well as on occasion when Emma tried to bring her into the conversation saying little things here and there. Tonight though Henry was quiet which worried Regina more than usual. Henry not talking to Regina at dinner very much was expected but for him not to talk to Emma, after so long of not seeing her, wasn’t good.

Regina coughed slightly to get Emma’s attention but it wasn’t successful. The blonde was scooping a fork full of food into her mouth before realizing the other woman was trying to get her attention with a double take of her eyes. The noodles were still dangling out of her mouth from not making it fully inside though and she was slightly startled from catching the brunette’s eye and so she forgot that the noodles hadn’t in fact made it inside her mouth yet. So she was just staring at Regina, eyes wide, noodles dangling, until actually realising the woman was just staring. Mostly at the noodles covering her chin than just Emma generally which caused her to slurp up the noodles then smiling as if that didn’t happen.

Regina just shook her head amused. She was used to Emma’s antics by now so she was just going to forget the entire eating disaster and so she her head towards Henry. Unfortunately Emma didn’t understand what Regina was getting at so she just squinted her eyes. Which the brunette once again nodded her head towards Henry, repeatedly flicking her eyes over to him.

Emma wasn’t understanding the signals and it was bugging Regina. _Obviously_ she was trying to get Emma to ask if Henry was okay as she thought he’d want the blonde to ask instead of her. So one more talk she nodded her head, a little more aggressively towards Henry whilst mouthing the words _talk_ _to him_.

She could see the moment of recognition in Emma’s eyes. It was almost as if a lightbulb had appeared about the woman’s head and had gone ‘ding!’ when it clicked for the blonde.

Emma, about to start a conversation, wasn’t sure what to say though, and she found herself just molding her lips as if she was a fish, when really she was just preparing to say the word _what._ Her problem was she didn’t know what to talk about, there was only so much Regina could gesture to her without Henry picking up on something though.

Emma thought it would be best for Regina to do the talking and so she looked once more at the brunettes eyes and shook her head subtly, mouthing the word _you_. Regina wasn’t having it though and returned basically the same actions.

THe blonde once again looking like she got another idea, settled her fork down gently on her plate and gestured _rock, paper, scissors_ with said hand and then forming an O with her thumb and forefinger: the sign for ‘Ok’. Obviously trying to bargain with Regina about who should start the conversation.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was not going to play rock paper scissor to see who asks Henry what’s wrong, she might as well just ask. “Henry, dear, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Mom.” He said as he continued to play with his food via his fork without looking up from his plate. “Alright - how do you like your food?” Deciding to try one more thing before persuading Emma to try again.

“It’s good, thank you.” Still not looking up from his plate.

Regina gave up then knowing he wouldn’t say anything more. She looked across the table to catch Emma’s eye again, gesturing her head towards Henry to signal that _Now_ it’s her turn to say something and then looking away before the blonde suggests another ridiculous game to get out of asking anything

It’s not that she didn’t want to find out what was wrong with Henry, she very much did, she’s just not good at getting these kind of conversations going and would rather just listen and talk when needed. Regina was much better at those conversations that her. But, she had to get better at them somehow. “Hey, kid, so – “

She never got to finish because Henry interrupted her with a drop of his fork harshly onto his plate. “So I need to ask you both something and I need you both to listen and consider it.” Moving his head back and forth to make firm eye contact with both his mother's and to make sure they were listening.

“Okay,” His mother’s said in unison, unsure as to where he was going with his question. They both turned in their seats to face him, preparing themselves for anything that comes out of his mouth.

“So I haven’t been feeling great this past month,” He said not so subtly looking at Emma and back to the table. “Kid I -” She immediately realized she hadn’t yet apologised! BUt before she could Henry continued with his thing. “No,” stopping her before she started, “you said you’d listen.” Emma felt guilty for interrupting after that. “Right. Sorry.”

Henry nodded to say it’s okay without the words themselves. “So I haven’t been feeling great, I’ve missed you Emma and I didn’t like being pushed out and not being able to see you. I’ve felt neglected and I don’t like that feeling.”

Emma looked down slightly in shame as he continued. “I understand that whatever it was you needed time but I’m your son and I think that you should have thought about me a little bit more.” His tone was gentle but serious.

“I’m sorry Kid.” And she truly was. She doesn’t know how she didn’t think Henry would be hurting and she felt extremely guilty about putting him through that.

“It’s alright, I get it. But I want to ask you guys something now.” His eyes shifted back and forth between the pair once more as a momentary silence overtook the group“I know it’s a big ask, and you don’t have to agree right away, both of you don’t need to agree right away."

He took a deep breath and continued with his question, "but I’d like it... if Emma could come and live here with us for a little while.”

(tbc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will they sayyy


	9. Henry's surprise part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2!
> 
> Mistakes likely :3

“It doesn’t have to be forever.” Henry continued, “I just want to spend time with you Emma, with both of you. As a family.” It was something he had been wanting for awhile now but wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. And with Emma being AWOL for the past month or so he felt he had the perfect reason now to ask. Plus he was sick of going back and forth or not being able to see one of them because of reasons unknown to him.

“We are a family, Henry.” Regina said as she reached for his hand, which he moved out of the way. 

He didn’t move his hand to purposely hurt his mother, it was just that before any comforting was made he had to sell this as if he were doing a presentation. Which was silly because it was only for his mother’s, but it was too important to not be able to say what he needs to. For some reason holding hands was going to be like a distraction. No idea why, it was just how his mind was working right then.

“Well, lately it hasn’t felt like it.” You could sense a small layer of anger in his tone when he said that. He coughed as if to center himself as he turned to face only Emma, “I didn’t like the feeling it gave me when you didn’t answer the door to me, or even come and see me for so long. Not being able to see or talk to you made me feel like before you came here, before you both got along with each other and most of all not being able to see you made me feel unwanted by you again because I’d done something wrong even though I know it wasn’t me, it was something else, that neither of you will tell me.” He hoped they’d tell him what happened one day.

“Oh kid I’m so sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking properly. I’ve been an idiot, you haven’t done anything wrong it’s all me.”

Regina wanted to interfere and say it was shared blame but she didn’t get the chance because Henry continue to speak. “Yes. You have. Still… I’d like it if you were here with me - and mom - so we can make up for lost time and just be together.” His eyes practically turned into puppy dog begging eyes.

Emma just wasn’t convinced that going to live there was a good idea though. She had to look away from his eyes slightly just so she could say what she needed to. “You can come and see me any time. I don’t need to live here for that… I-I can’t just come and live here because you want me to.”

“Why not? It sounds like a perfectly good reason to me?” He asked now pretty mad at Emma for saying that as if him wanting to live with her was the worst thing in the world.

Emma instantly realized he wasn’t going to take that in the way she meant it and quickly tried to fix the situation. “It is a good reason Henry that’s not what I’m saying.” She moved closer to here, as if doing so would get her thoughts in order.

“No what you’re saying is you don’t want to be with me… again.” he pouted and faced the empty chair opposite him, painful memories of the time he realized he was adopted flashing through his head.

“Henry…”  _ this is not how I expected this evening to go at all. _

“No, I understand.” He picked back up his fork to play with his food, that he had no intention of finishing.

“No you don’t. it’s just that,” Emma looked at Regina for a second before continuing, “It’s not just you who lives here.” Regina in that moment got the sense that obviously she was the reason Emma didn’t want to be there. She thought they were okay now but maybe they weren’t?

“No, Mom does too, which is the point, so I get to be with both of you.” he thought that was pretty obvious and didn’t understand the issue.

Emma was struggling with how to tell Henry no without revealing what happened.

It’s not that she didn’t want to live with him, not at all, it’s that she wasn’t sure how things were going to be now with Regina. So far everything was fine but what happened if they were around each other for too long and they end up arguing over already resolved issues? She was so afraid they’d fight over stupid things unnecessarily and it would just make the atmosphere worse and she didn’t want to risk it. 

_ But it’s what Henry wants. _

She was about to continue when Regina  _ finally _ interrupted the pair. Not with what either of them expected though. “Henry I think I should talk to Miss Swan about this alone.”

“ But…” he said not wanting to leave.

“Alone. Seeing as you’re obviously not going to finish your dinner, why don’t you go upstairs so we can have a little chat?” She tilted her head to Emma, signalling that she would be the other party in that chat. Obviously.

He sighed and pushed her chair back so he could stand up. Whilst doing so he said, “Okay. But please… at least… consider it. That’s all I’m asking. Please.” With that he walked backwards towards the door, waiting for a sign that they heard what he said.

With a nod of Regina’s head Henry left the room. He hadn’t intended to actually go upstairs but he figured, if the conversation didn’t go well he would rather have not witnessed it. And if it went well it’ll be a nice surprise. And so he did as he was told, left them completely alone, and went to his room. He had hope.

“So -” Emma started as she heard Henry’s bedroom door slam shut from downstairs. She didn’t really get to finish with whatever would have followed that ‘so’ out of her mouth because Regina surprised her by say, “I think it’s a good idea.” If Emma was drinking in that moment she would have spat it out in shock.

“Wait what? Regina are you crazy?” Emma generally wondered.

“No I’m perfectly sane thank you very much.”  _ Perfectly _ might be pushing it but she was a good amount of sane. A reasonable amount.

“No I – I can’t just come and live here Regina.” The blonde genuinely didn’t understand how Regina thought it was a good idea for her to come live there.  _ It won’t end well. _

“Why not?” Regina assumed she knew the reason but she wanted Emma to say it anyway.

“Well… because… because…” How is she supposed to say it without offending the other woman, because she knew it would in some way, shape or form.

“To me, it sounds like you don’t have a good enough reason not to.”  _ Just say it dammit. _

“Listen Regina, I know that we have forgiven each other and are friends again but won’t being around each other so much just remind us of what happened?” That was the best way Emma could form what she was thinking in that moment. Regina however just heard something along the lines of,  _ we’ll never be friends like before. I can’t be around you for that long. _

“Actually I think the opposite. I think it will be good for us.” She said proudly standing her ground.

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

Emma sighed, “But Regina -”

Regina was tired of her excuses and just outright said what she thought Emma’s real reason was: the blonde just didn’t want to be around her. Which is slightly true but not in the way Regina thinks. 

“Look if it’s being around me so much that’s troubling you then, you don’t have to be with around me. You would have your own room, you can go and sit in there if you need space, or I’ll go to my office, you don’t have to be around me without Henry. We aren’t going to be home in the day anyway so it’s basically only after work and mornings we’ll be together. So apart from eating and a little TV you wouldn’t even have to put up with me that much.” She finished with a huff and looked at the table.

“You make it sound like I don’t want to be around you at all.” Emma was really worried that that’s what the other woman thought.

“Well isn’t that what you’re getting at?” Regina folded her arms, like she had put up her defenses.

“No! Absolutely not. We’re friends of course I want to be around you.” Emma absolutely positively wanted be around Regina. More than the woman knew, and more than Emma understood why. But, Emma just didn’t want to move in before their relationship was fully repaired.

“Then I don’t get it.” she said dejectedly; unfolding her arms and resting her elbows on the table in front of her. If Emma's reason wasn't that she didn't want to be around her then she didn't understand.  


“Regina it’s been barely a day since we became friends again, don’t you think that it’ll be jumping the gun? I don’t want to end up getting in an argument and ruining this because we aren’t ready to spend  _ too _ much time with each other. Plus we are bound to get on each others nerves a lot because we are both so different. I’m messy and you’re neat, I like junk food you like salads an-”

“And I’m brunette and your blonde? So what! We’ll figure it out.”

“Why do you want me here Regina?” She had to ask.

“Henry needs this. I’m doing it for him.” That wasn’t her only reason it’s just the one she felt would sway Emma most of all.

“Regina -” just wanting to check that the other woman really thought this was a good idea but didn’t get a chance..

Regina assumed the blonde was going to give another excuse and she was sick of them so she just asked her, “Don’t you want him to be happy too?” All it came down to really was if the blonde wanted her son happy. And if she was anything like Regina, that’s what she wanted.

Emma didn’t respond for a moment. In fact they just sat in silence whilst she thought to herself. Regina obviously sensing that she needed to process some things, or work things out with herself, so she topped up her practically untouched drink and took a sip. Suddenly parched.

“Okay.” Emma then said.

“Okay?” Regina put her glass back on the table.

“Okay I’ll come and live here.” She said with a sort of half happy slash half fear struck face. But both were true to how she felt. Happy because she’d get to live with her new family, and fearful because she really wanted this to turn out well and not end badly.

“Okay… great.” Regina smiled in return. Not quite believing she actually got the blonde to agree.

“Great.” There they went, repeating each other again.

“We don’t have to talk about arrangements now we can do that tomorrow.” They had had enough big conversations for one day.

“Okay.” Emma thought that was a really good idea.

“So who’s telling him?” Regina asked remembering Henry wasn’t actually there for the conversation so he didn’t know yet.

“I’ll tell him.” Emma gets up from the dining table to go and shout for Henry.  _ Obviously shouting around the house was going to be a more than one-off thing now. _ When the pair are both back and sitting at the table Emma looks at Regina one more time just to check the woman is certain. She gives a gentle nod in response and then looks towards her son waiting for his reaction.

There was no point making some big speech or just avoiding the big reveal so she just up and said, “Okay Henry. I’ll come and live here.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Awesome! Thank you so much!” Henry practically jumped up from his seat before running around each side of the table to hug both of his mother's. Emma first and then Regina second, though Regina held onto him longer. Henry let her do so though because he felt guilty about moving his hand out of reach before, it was a small thing but it probably held a little weight with his mother. 

He turned back to face Emma, still holding onto Regina as he did so and said, “I know it’s a big ask but I’m so grateful. And you don’t have to live here forever Emma, it can be like a trial run if that’s better for you?” He wanted to be reasonable. Even if she only was there a month or two, that’s enough for him.

“We’ll see.” Emma promised.

“I’m so happy.” He said with the biggest smile on his face after so long.

“Good. I - We just want you to be happy.”

And so it was to be, Emma Swan would be moving in, it scared the both women a little bit but overall they were just happy Henry was finally smiling again.

-

When Emma left that night she left with a promise to be back as soon as everything was arranged. She gave Henry a hug before leaving the mansion and returning to her soon-to-be ex-home. She was going to miss that place, it’s the first real home she had for a while. She’d even miss Mary Margaret too, sure the woman would annoy the hell out of her sometimes, but she gave her a room without question when she got there and she’d be forever grateful.

She didn’t start to pack right away, in fact when she got in she just went to lie on her bed and think. The main one was how was she going to survive living with Regina. It was only a few months at most right? She could do that. She could. Thinking of Regina, Henry and her new how she drifted off to continue to dream of what could be.

-

Regina and Emma did meet that next day, ready to make a plan of action. Which was basically it was probably best for her to move in as quickly as possible. They bickered for a while on that though before finally arriving to the conclusion of “If you don’t come and live with us soon Henry might think you aren’t serious about it.” Bringing Henry into the conversation was always going to sway her though, which of course Regina knew. She liked winning, so sue her. 

By the end of the conversation it was decided that Emma would move in, well, tomorrow actually. Even though they decide soon was best they didn’t think it would be that soon and neither knew how they got to that conclusion but there was no going back now!

-

She never really had that many possessions so it didn’t take her long to pack up the things that did belong to her. When she showed up at the house with 2 suitcases Regina asked “Are you going to go back for your other things later on?” 

“No, this is it.” She said looking at her lack of stuff shyly.

“Oh - alright - well come in.” Regina silently told herself off in her mind for assuming Emma would have a lot of stuff and now making her feel awkward. And she wasn’t even through the door yet. It’s already going swell.

“Henry, Emma’s… home.” She said as she popped her head into the living room to tell her son of Emma’s arrival.

Whilst Henry was welcoming Emma to her new home Regina had gone to find the set of keys she had freshly cut for the blonde. If she lived here she should have keys right? She figured a new key would be feel more welcoming than just giving her the spare key she has. After finding them she walked back into the hallway where the pair hadn't yet moved and she walked right up to Emma, placing the set of keys into her palm.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo


	10. Silly disagreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hows things with youuu?
> 
> I'm just going to drop this here :)  
> Have fun.

Emma was settling in that evening whilst Regina was in the kitchen preparing their dinner. She didn’t want to make Lasagne yet again, not wanting the blonde to grow tired of it but also Regina liked to cook different foods when she got the chance. 

So this time, Regina made a crack at a homemade chilli. She didn’t want their first meal living together to be something that you eat regularly so chilli seemed like an obvious choice for Regina, plus she loved making it. She never made it that often but when she got the chance it always made her feel relaxed and warm. You wouldn’t think a food called chilli would make you warm but life is filled with little ironies like that.

Everyone loved the meal she made. Emma was convinced that living with Regina would be worth it just for the amount of delicious food she would be getting and since the blonde basically can’t even make toast without burning it, she really liked that idea. She never got to eat much homemade delicacies in the past so she was looking forward to more dinners like this.

-

A few weeks had passed from when Emma moved in with the Mills duo and she was finding it hard to cope. Not because living with them was horrible, most of the time she loved living with them it was great. It was just certain things like her being a messy person and living with Regina who was such a neat person which she knew that they were going to clash about, she actually predicted it if you recall.

Emma left things out on the kitchen counter, the coffee table and basically anywhere there could be something to leave. This was fine for Emma because that’s just how she liked it and it’s not like she left everything out permanently, it was just there for a little time. Like, if it was coffee or something from the cupboard it wasn’t so bad if it got moved, but if she left a piece of clothing around or shoes or accessories etc. she’d never could find them when she came back to it because it always seemed to be gone. You wouldn’t think that would happen because she was the only one home most of the day, but it always happened and she didn’t know how. Well, not true, Emma was just lazy throughout the day and only remembered that she needed to do stuff when Regina got home but she had already moved it.

In hindsight it's probably her own fault but, one little thing not being perfect in the house wasn’t going to hurt.

Emma was off work still because when she was scheduling her time off she didn’t realize she put two month in instead of one, she was probably just to upset at the time to realize, so she had to wait out the other few weeks before she could go back to work. She could survive that, she had money saved up, not that she’d need it as Regina always bought the groceries, which was another issue because Emma felt like she should be contributing to that. 

Regina suggested that when Emma starts working again that she’d have to call to check in often. Which Emma hated the idea of, she never had to check in before and she shouldn’t have to, it’s not like Regina was her wife or anything. She’d let that go though, it’s not the worst thing she’d have to do, she’d just have to get used to it when the time comes.

Also, Regina never let her do anything either when she offered. If she was making drinks she wouldn’t let her help, If she was making dinner she wouldn’t let her help, if she was doing the laundry she wouldn’t let her help and it was all building up and starting to making Emma feel useless. It was her home too now, she wasn’t a guest, she should get to do things like that. Especially in the day with nothing to do, she could atleast do the laundry… if the woman taught her to use the damn machine.

She was out one day for a walk as she needed some air, she had lost track of time and came home to Regina already there. That was the day it blew it, it was the final straw when she found her room cleaned. That’s the one place in the house that she could be as messy as she wanted and she could put up with a lot of things but Regina going into her own personal space and tidying it up she was royally pissed. She hated when people went through her things. What if she had seen the box of notes that she kept under her bed that she saved from when Regina gave her them. She didn’t want her to know she kept them. She wasn’t sure why she just didn’t want her to know.

But basically, Regina tidying Emma’s room is what caused the argument that was currently taking place between the two women. Henry had been sitting in the living room with Regina when Emma came storming back down the stairs with a sharp glint in her eye and an angry look on her face. His blonde mother had ordered him to go to his bedroom so that she could have a word with Regina, after him being reassured that everything was fine, even if he didn’t truly believe it, he took one last look at his brunette mother and walked up the stairs to his room. Emma waited to hear the slam of his bedroom door before she looked at Regina and started to speak.

“I can’t take this Regina.”

“What?” The brunette asked in return from her seat on the couch.

“You! Living with you I mean, you are driving me insane!” In more ways than one but I digress.

“Why what did I do?” she stood up to look Emma directly in the eye, a reasonable distance between them. She didn’t like that Emma was looking down at her so she leveled the playing field.

“What haven’t you done?” gesturing towards the woman, because her hands have to do something apparently.

“I don’t know enlighten me.” Regina folded her arms, defences up.

“You move everything I leave out. I understand that you like your house neat but this is my house too now, I live here and I like knowing my things are where I left them or at least have the option of cleaning up my mess. It’s not like I’m  _ not _ going to move them I am, it’s not going to hurt you to leave things there for a couple of hours until I get to them. I promise I will always clean up my mess before I go to bed okay just stop beating me too it I feel like a child.”

“Are – “ She tried to respond but Emma continued.

“No, I’m not done. It’s so frustrating that you don’t let me contribute to bills or groceries or anything,  I’d like to contribute in my own home is that too much to ask? Again making me feel like a child.”

“I -“ Once again she tried to address the issues, but not yet allowed. Emma held up her hand, forefinger only raised; an unspoken shush.

“Still not done. You don’t let me help.” She flopped her arms down by her sides. “This is my home too now and I’m starting to feel like a guest only. I can do stuff too you know? I can chip in and do the laundry when you aren’t home if you show me how to use that stupid machine and sure maybe I can’t cook it but I can chop some vegetables or something, even if I just help pour drinks. All I am asking for is a little compromise here so I stop feeling useless.”

“If – “

“Ah!” again raising her finger. “I can put up with a lot Regina, I could have continued to deal with these things up until our time together is up, I can’t stay here forever we both know that, but I could have dealt with all this stuff until then. Even the calling home from work thing when I go back but, you cleaning my room Regina, I draw the line at. My room is my space, not yours, not Henry’s, mine. So if I want  _ my  _ room to be a mess, it damn well will be a mess okay? So if you could not come into  _ my  _ room and clean up  _ my things  _ that belong to  _ me _ and are not for you to be going through that would be most appreciated.”

There was silence between the two of them for a minute as Emma took a deep breath, folding her arms now waiting for Regina to yell at her.

“I’m done now.”

“Are you sure before I speak my mind?” Regina asked eyebrow raised.

Emma thought for a minute before saying, “Yes I’m sure.”

“Good. I’m sorry that I like my house clean, I don’t think it’s asking too much to have a clean house is it? But fine, if that’s the way you want it, I can try to leave your stuff alone at least until the end of the day but I draw the line at going to bed to a dirty house, I don’t think it’s too unfair to compromise on that so then we are both considering each other’s feelings.” She didn’t yell it, she just said it calmly, like a regular discussion.

“Okay that sounds fair.” Emma nodded.

“If you want to contribute to buying things or anything we can talk about that later, I just thought it would be better for you if we talked about that once you started work again.”

“I see, well, we can talk about it sooner and plan for when I work and then I can give you a check or something for the time that I wasn’t working?”

“Okay we can talk about that tomorrow.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“So, the helping thing, I’d more than appreciate if you would help around the house I just assumed you would rather not do those things. I mean, as you said your a messy person so I just assumed - But we can take turn to do the laundry or the dishes if that would make you feel more useful. And as for the cooking thing, I thought you didn’t like cooking?”

“Sure I’m messy but I’m not working right now so things are boring... I would actually kill to do the laundry.”

“If you didn’t kill me I’d appreciate that.”

“Noted. The machine I could kill though.”

“I’ll show you how to use it don’t worry, it’s really easy.”

“Mhm. Also,  _ Cooking _ , I don’t like, but I can cut something up, wash something, or put stuff on a tray, anything like that. I just get bored waiting around and having nothing to do during that time, especially now because again, work. I just want to be of use, I’d like the chance to be able to do that.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” 

Look at them, communicating; having a discussion; working things out.

“Your room. I’m really sorry, I went in there to get laundry and I just got carried away and before I knew what I had done the room was clean. I’m used to just going around the house and cleaning whatever needs doing in any room, I even do it with Henry’s room, it’s purely out of habit that I did that. I swear I just meant to go in for the laundry. I’m sorry Emma, but remember I’m adjusting too.”

“Okay. I forgive you, just, in future, if you could try and contain your need to clean my room if you do go in for some any reason, that would be very much appreciated Regina.”

“I can do that.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“We say okay way too much.”

“I can’t help it, it just happens.”

“So… are we done? You’re not going to flip out and leave?” Regina asked to check that they’d covered everything for now.

“I’m done. I’m not leaving. Yet anyway. I’m sorry for the freak out I had just reached the limit with the room thing. I should’ve brought up the other stuff sooner maybe I wouldn’t have flipped.”

“It’s fine.” Regina lowered her arms now, happy things were calming down.

“So… unless you have anything you wanted to throw out into the open I think we are done.”

“I think my problem was just the cleaning thing, surprisingly you being around, aside from things being a little messier, it hasn’t been  _ that  _ bad.” She teased slightly.

“I’m glad your world didn’t end the second I moved in.”

“It was a close call.” It was a joke of course.

It worked out so much better than Emma thought it was going to. She was genuinely expecting a massive row and things being blown way out of proportions which would end with Emma storming out the house. But no. They worked it out, which really surprised Emma. One of her biggest fears for moving in was that they wouldn’t be able to solve problems like they just did, but they are doing it, it’s working.  _ Wow. _

“So… are we… Okay?” Emma asked shyly.

“Yes, we’re okay.” She received a nod in return.

“Good I’m glad that we sorted that out because it was starting to eat me up a little from not saying anything and then  _ boom _ .” She used her hands to suggest a word vomit. 

“I’m sorry I was making you feel like that it wasn’t my intention. You can tell me anything that is bothering you I won’t lash out or anything. I may want to debate it out with you sometimes, like we just did, but that’s about it.” She was absolutely serious about that because of how determined she was to make this arrangement work.

“You sure? Even if it’s about me not liking something you cook?” Emma snorted, as if she could not like Regina’s cooking.

“Positive. Even if you possibly find something you don’t like that I make, I will respect that and we will be just fine. We survived our first disagreement, go us.” Regina said jokingly and in her mind fist bumped the air. Never outside the mind though. That’s silly.  But she was extremely thrilled that they made it through that, what she would have told Henry if it somehow didn’t work out she’ll never know. Even if the reasoning would have been stupid.

“Yes, look at us, being mature. Living together has really softened us.” Regina giggled in response.

Emma smiled. For the first time in awhile she felt that her and Regina’s relationship was truly mended. She’d missed that. Even though they were friends it hadn’t felt as it did before, it was always that one thing on their shoulders that seemed to be there all the time but somewhere in the time they spent together since Emma moved in, it seemed to fade each day and everything seemed good again. Even with their disagreements.

Now when she thought of Regina she didn’t think of her betraying her, she just thought of Regina, her friend. 

When you live with someone you learn a lot more about them when you thought you knew it all. Emma thought she knew a lot about Regina from her first year in town but she learnt more. More about what kind of things she likes, she learnt what she looked like when she first got up, what she looked like in pajamas, many random things like that and other important things too.

It dawned on her one day when they were eating dinner and Regina was looking at Henry like he was her world, Regina had the most beautiful smile.  _ Woah where did that thought come from? _

-

After that everything seemed to go pretty well in the Swan-Mills household. Emma always called if she was going to be late, she helped out more around the house - Regina did teach her how to use the washing machine and it was indeed very easy, she was just pressing the wrong button - she contributed to bills, Regina toned down her need for everything to be perfect, which was hard for her to do and it took all her willpower not to move everything the second she saw it laying out around but she managed to control herself. Regina stayed far away from the blonde's room though, just because she knew if she went in there and saw what a mess it could and probably would be, she wouldn’t be able to handle that much mess and would clean it, so it was best just to stay away.

Emma no longer felt like a guest, it truly felt like home there now.

So all in all, everything was good. In fact it was too good. Emma was becoming attached to the two brunettes of the household and it constantly weighed on her mind that she would have to leave again soon. It had already been a month of her staying there now and she had only signed on for two months… right? That’s what was agreed upon as the minimum amount so that’s what must be. She was sure Regina wouldn’t want her to stay there longer than necessary. She was beginning to wish she didn’t have to go, but she wasn’t going to beg to stay either.

Even though she only moved in because of Henry, she was really enjoying that she got to spend all this time with Regina. She didn’t know what it was but whenever she was around the other woman she always felt happier and she smiled a lot now, maybe not so at first, but over their month together, Emma had just grown so fond of the woman, she didn’t know what she’d do when she couldn’t see her every day for extended periods of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuup ma peeps


	11. Work, work, work this out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo friends. Terribly sorry for the delay. It's been easter and I've been busy over the past few days. Here's a small update for you though!

Emma was heading to Granny’s to get some much needed coffee because she was late getting up and didn’t have a chance to get any before she left the house that morning. What was she running late for you may be asking, well that would be that she was back at work. First day back and she was already late.

She wasn’t sure how it was going to be at work and having to be around Graham for that extended period of time but she needed to work so she couldn’t really do much about it. Especially since they hadn’t seen each other since what happened that night. So Emma was expecting the most awkward of situations, who doesn’t look forward to those right?

As she waited for her coffee she tapped her hands anxiously on the counter, unaware that she was actually doing that anxious fiddly thing.

She was still pretty pissed at Graham, obviously, but it was time to move on. Not because she wanted to make it easier on him, but because she wanted to do it for herself, she couldn’t keep holding that anger. Plus she had to work with him, and she would rather the environment be a reasonably nice one than a war ground. And it’s tiring holding anger towards someone, it takes up a lot of unnecessary energy and she just wanted to put it behind them.

Which Emma realised was actually ridiculous, Regina had to work for the forgiveness and their friendship and Graham didn’t have to do a damn thing. It got Emma thinking though, maybe in some weird way, the reason that Graham didn’t have to earn her forgiveness was that ultimately their relationship didn’t matter. She could stand to lose Graham from her life, but Regina she couldn’t.

 _That still doesn’t make any sense Emma._ She just shook her head, she would figure it out later, hopefully. Feelings are weird and she struggles to figure them out even in the best of times.

So as she made her way across town, coffee in hand, determination on her face and her thoughts on what was to come, she smiled. She smiled because, moving on felt good and she could finally breathe.

When she reached the station that day she paused momentarily before going in. This was her last chance to change her mind, her last chance to decide if she was going to walk in there and forgive him, to decide how things were going to be or if she was going to just spout of anger and let it simmer. She wasn’t going to change her mind though, she needed to do this, for herself.

She took one more deep breath, pushed back her shoulders and pulled open the door.

She took her time walking in, a gentle pace as she moved closer to the desk she hadn’t seen for a while. It was still a mess. But it was her mess and she missed it. Graham it seemed was nowhere to be seen as the blonde looked around the station for any signs of life that she couldn’t find.

She wanted to get their conversation over with before she started that day but obviously that was going to have to wait for now.

Or so she thought. She was about to take a seat and start looking through some things on her desk, hoping there wasn’t a deadline for some of the reports on her desk that she had missed. She probably had but that happened even when she was working so she knew Regina would go gentle on her. Anyway, as she was about to do this she heard the door to the station slam closed and the man she was nervous about seeing again walk right in. He hadn’t yet noticed her though as he was staring at his shoes all the way to his desk.

Emma cleared her throat to get his attention before he sat down.

He stopped in his tracks as his eyes finally landed on the woman he was scared to face ever again. “Emma!”

“Hi.” She gave him an awkward wave.

“You’re here? I wasn’t expecting you to show up.” He said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, here I am, a little late but, I’m here.” She looked at the clock as she said this.

“Yes. You are.” Graham genuinely wasn’t expecting the blonde to show up. He had hoped she would just to know that she is okay, he had wondered about her wellbeing a lot but never dared ask or find out for himself. He hadn’t expected her to be there when she hadn’t arrived on time this morning.

Though really he should have guessed she’d be late, it’s Emma, she was a late person. Not to mention, obviously she was going to show up, she couldn’t put off working forever.

They stood staring at each other for a moment. Graham wasn’t sure how to really start with an apology, she wouldn’t forgive him anyway what was the point?

“So, she we just get the awkward conversation over with now?” She asked as she swayed on her feet.

“Yes, might as well.” He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair, needing to be comfortable for an uncomfortable conversation.

“Okay, so –“

“I’m sorr-“

They both started to speak at the same time.

“Oh, you go first.” Emma said, intrigued about what he was going to say.

“Thanks,” He laughed slightly, “Uhm, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for everything.” There was a pause before he continued, “You may not believe me or forgive me, but I am truly sorry, I’ve felt nothing but guilt since. Can I just explain to you why what happened, happened? It’s not an excuse, I just want you to have a little clarity.”

“Shoot.” _I’d like to hear this._

“So – I – When – You – I”

“Graham.”

“Sorry, it’s just, hard to put it into words I guess.” He said looking at the ground sheepishly.

“Mhmm.” _Well try._

He looked back up to Emma’s face and clasped his hands together to ground himself. “So, my birthday’s I usually spend alone, which really, isn’t all that fun at all, I really don’t like it, it gets lonely. And, well, I had you this year, you were my girlfriend, I thought that maybe you would spend the day with me, but you turned me down –“

“I-“

“No, Emma, please, let me just get this out. Please.” He begged. If he didn’t get it out then he probably wouldn’t have the guts to do it.

“Okay.”

“So, when you said you were busy I felt a little hurt by it and my intention was just to go home and spend the day like I usually do. Alone. I decided to have a little stroll with myself at one point and I ran into Regina, and she was alone too. We both needed the company I guess.” He stopped to check Emma was okay with him to continue, she was, “When I invited her in I swear I never intended to sleep with her, I just didn’t want to be alone and fully expected just to talk and drink. Unfortunately I got a bit too drunk and it made my emotions multiply. My anger towards you for not spending the day with me kind of just reached the boiling point and it made me want to retaliate in some way… you can guess how. I just felt, I don’t know, unwanted, or not special enough in your eyes and, I don’t know it just messed with my head.” He needed a breather at this point.

“It wasn’t Regina’s fault. It was mine, I never told her we were together. I just. I just wanted to tell you. It’s not an excuse, I just wanted you to know why. I’m sorry Emma, truly.” He looked in her eyes as he apologised and she could tell that he truly meant every world. There was a slight tear in his eye from his shame but if you weren’t looking at the specific time it was there you wouldn’t have seen it as it was gone the next moment.

“Why did you never try to talk to me after?” She wondered.

“I figured you wouldn’t talk to me so what was the point right?” He looked down.

“It would have been nice for you to try.” It was always one thing that bothered Emma the most, that he hadn’t even bothered to show up to see if she was okay, or just to check on her, to apologise.

“I know. I’m sorry… again.”

“Regina tried.” She blurted out.

“What?” He asked confused as to how they suddenly got onto the topic of Regina.

“She came and tried to talk to me every day for I don’t know a month, just over a month, something like that.” It was like a speed through of a flashback to the times Regina had knocked on her door flickered through her mind at this point.

“Tried?” _She didn’t answer the door to Regina?_

“Yeah, I kind of never answered.” Now it was Emma who was ashamed.

“Why? She wasn’t to blame.” He was really confused, of all things he’d expected it wasn’t that Emma refused to speak to Regina that long, it didn’t make sense? Regina didn’t know about them… and they were friends? Surely it shouldn’t have taken that long for Emma to forgive her.

“Yeah but, I couldn’t fully comprehend that for some reason.” Graham was just so confused, it seems like Emma was angrier at Regina than she was at him which he doesn’t understand at all.

“But what took you so long to answer, I mean, I’m assuming you answered eventually right?”

She nodded as if to say yes she did answer instead of voicing it and continued with, “You know, I haven’t quite figured that out myself yet.” She was so close to making a break through though she could feel it. It’s on the tip of her tongue. She could feel it.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I hope you figure it out.” He had a little inkling of what may be the issued but he’d never dare voice that. He wanted Emma to realise by herself.

“Thanks… me too.”

There was an awkward silence once more. Graham wasn’t sure if there was more he needed to say, he probably should apologise some more but the more you say the words the less sincere they sound and he didn’t want that. Did Emma have more to say? Or was that the end of the conversation?

“I wanted to surprise you, you know?” Now it was Emma’s turn to tell him some things, seeing as Graham has said what he needed to.

“When?” He wasn’t sure where in the conversation they were at now.

“Your birthday. That’s why I said no.” _Oh._

“Yeah, I figured. What with the array of food and things you left at my place.” He thought Emma had just shown up for the moment, or just something silly, but when he came down stairs that day to discover the table of food and birthday supplied laying out in his kitchen the guilt inside of him started to eat away at him and he just threw it all out. He’d rather not have had the reminder there too long.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about those.” She really did, but to be fair she had other things on her mind.

“I can pay you back for them? I mean, neither of them ate or used any of it, it only seems fair.”

“No no, it’s okay.”

“But –“

“It’s fine.” Graham sighed. It wasn’t fine, but he didn’t have much leeway in the matter.

“Look, Graham. I’m not going to lie, I felt and still feel hurt by what happened. And obviously, it goes without saying that we won’t be getting back together after that, just in case you thought there was a chance we would.”

“Nope, I pretty much knew it was over.”

“Good. And, yeah, what happened pretty much shook me up for a while there but it’s been months now and I can’t keep being angry.”

“So… you forgive me?” A hint of hope appeared on his face.

Emma paused for a moment as she contemplated her answer. Did she forgive Graham? She didn’t _want_ to forgive him, but she also didn’t want to keep feeling angry. And she’d rather be at peace of mind than to feel all those intense feelings of anger.

“I... Yes, Graham. I forgive you.”

“That’s great.” She could see a little bit of weight lift off his shoulders then.

“I want to make it clear though.” She said sternly as she watched him tense up again slightly.

“Okay.” He replied nervous once more.

“My forgiveness of you, is not for you, but for me. I do not want to continue being angry because it takes too much of my energy to be angry when I could spend my time doing much happier things.”

“Right.” He nodded.

“And really, we work together, and I’d rather have a peaceful atmosphere than one filled with tension.”

“Right.” He nodded again.

“So yes, I forgive you, but for me, not for you.” She said with finality.

“I understand.” He nodded one final time.

“Good.”

“So, what are we now? Friends?” He asked out of curiosity.

“We can work up to friends. For now, you can be Graham, I’ll be Emma and we’ll just see how things go.”

“Okay.” He agreed.

Emma on reflex was going to say okay, but that seemed like a thing only she and Regina did with each other, so instead she simply said, “Now, let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. THat happened.  
> Also, I just wanted to let you know that the document I'm writing this story on messed up a little bit and I have to rearrange chapters and figure stuff out so, if I don't update tomorrow, I will update soon I promise there won't be too long a wait. Love you.


	12. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
> *drops chapters*  
> All mistakes are my own

Regina was becoming frighteningly aware of how close the time was to Emma moving out and she wasn’t looking forward to it at all. Having the blonde live with her wasn’t as bad or as hard as she was expecting it to be at first. Sure they started off rocky but they had grown since then and Regina had been really enjoying having Emma around, which really surprised the brunette.

When Emma first came to town Regina could never see herself getting along with the other woman for even a minute at a time never mind an over an entire month together. Even when they were friends who lived apart they had their little disputes and had to have time alone, so them living together and having minor conflictions was practically a miracle.

Regina didn’t want to admit it but she loved having Emma there, she really did. Everything seemed better with her around, they were like a real family, Henry smiled more, Emma seemed to smile more too, even she herself smiled more, so everyone was smiling and she didn’t want to lose that happiness they all felt together.

So that’s what was going on in Regina’s head. Unfortunately Regina had a meeting any second now so she had to stop her train of thought. It wasn’t that big of a meeting but sadly it was with Graham, which she always hated to put up with, but she was the mayor so she had to.

Before she knew it Graham was in her office handing over the reports for the last month and then moving to take a seat opposite her. The only reason he knew that she knew he was there was that she nodded at him and grabbed the folder out of his hand. She still didn’t feel particularly good about talking to him so unless she absolutely had to she would rather not.

Once again Graham didn’t agree and started the conversation she didn’t want to have.

“So… how are you doing?” He asked hopeful that she’d respond.

“Everything is fine.” She was doing a light check of the reports, the main things like checking they were signed and what not before she could let him leave and so she didn’t lift her head up when she responded.

“Good, good… so… Emma’s back at work.”

“Yes, I believe so. Has been for a few days.”  _ So why are you dropping off the reports and not her? _

“Yep. She’s out on patrol right now.” He could sense that she was wondering why he was there and not Emma. The truth is, after finally getting to apologise to Emma, he was feeling brave enough to try and apologise to Regina again and that’s why he was there today and not Emma.

He’d tried to apologise to the brunette before and it didn’t really end well. Graham thought it might have gone over easier with Regina than it would have with Emma had he tried to apologise to her but obviously it wasn’t like that. The few times after the initial attempt didn’t seem to be appreciated either and so he just thought it to be pointless and he gave up after a while. He was ready to try again though now and he hoped this time Regina would accept his apology. Or at least let him actually apologise properly this time.

“I see.” She nodded her understanding.

“We are okay now. Me and Emma.”  _ Here we go. _

“Well, good I’m glad for you.” She wasn’t glad for him, she was glad for Emma and that she could move on.

“I apologised.”

“As you should.” She said sternly.

“I’d like to apologise to you too.” His voice shook slightly as he said this.

“Graham –“

“Please Regina. I know I don’t deserve anything from you, but I really would like to apologise to you. If you’d let me.”

Regina sighed as she contemplated it. Emma had told her that she had forgiven Graham, which caused a mini argument between the pair but ultimately in the end, Emma just told her she was sick of holding onto anger and so Regina accepted it for what it was. Doesn’t mean she liked it or agreed. Though, she herself was sick of holding onto anger, maybe she should take a page out of the blonde’s book and try this forgiveness thing. Maybe.

She put the pen that she was playing with onto the desk and looked up from the files in front of her, “Fine,” She said.

Graham seemed to sigh in relief then “Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a moment and Regina was starting to get a little bit impatient, but Graham wanted the apology to be just right so he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say before he spouted off something that didn’t sound sincere.

“I know that - I have no right to yours or Emma’s forgiveness. And I will always understand if you can never forgive me.” He paused for a moment to focus his thoughts, “Regina,” He took a deep breath, ”I see you almost every day, either here or through town, and even though you think your face is unreadable I can see the underlying feeling of guilt you possess and I just want to say that, you don’t have to forgive me Regina. But you should forgive yourself. It wasn’t your fault, it was mine and I take full responsibility on that.”

“I don’t really know what to say other than that I’m sorry. All explanations for what happened mean nothing really. I’m just sorry. You don’t have to forgive me, but forgive yourself. I want that for you.” And with that he stood up and walked to the door intending to leave, truly not expecting Regina to give him any kind of response.

“Graham,” he heard over his shoulder so she turned around.

“Thank you.” Regina gave him a small smile with her thanks, finally after all this time she looked at him with something other than disdain. That’s all he wanted really, he nodded to the brunette then exited the room leaving her with her thoughts.

Regina was tired of being angry too.

It was time to move on. _ With Emma.  _ A voice in her head said that she tried to suppress.

-

Emma was at the diner having lunch alone. She didn’t usually have lunch alone though in fact she usually popped in to see Regina, it had become their thing recently, but today Emma was feeling particularly down so she didn’t feel like eating with anyone else. She was going to eat what she wanted, something unhealthy and fantastic and just sit by herself and think.

She was having lunch a bit earlier than usual too, because she knew Regina would go there at her usual time if Emma doesn’t go to her office with lunch and she wanted to avoid her. She needed time away from her to deal with some thoughts in her head.

Half way through her alone time with her grilled cheese however, Ruby, who should’ve been behind the counter, you know, working, came over and sat opposite her as she was mid bite. She just stared at her whilst she had her mouth full. It was like they were having a stare off, Emma though not in the mood, pulled the bite she was taking from her lunch before placing the crumbly mess back onto the plate in front of her.

She was nowhere near done chewing as she tried to speak. “Chn ah hemp moo?”

“You wanna run that by me again?” Ruby having absolutely no idea what Emma was trying to say asked.

This time Emma made sure to finish her bite, even taking the time to wash out her mouth with a drink determined to make the other woman wait. She put her drink down, leaned her arms on the table, coughed lightly to clear her throat and then said, “Can I help you?”

“Oh no, just taking a break,” Ruby looked around the diner and then back to Emma, “you look like you could use some company.”

As she shook her head she said in return “No, I’m good here… by myself. Thanks.”

The brunette shrugged her shoulders before saying, “Sure… but I’m still gonna sit here for the next 10 minutes so just deal with it.” folding her arms defiantly.

“Fine.” And with that Emma got back to enjoying her food, she wasn’t going to let Ruby ruin her lunch. Even if she would rather be alone as she had it but she can just pretend the woman isn't there as she enjoys the delicious cheesiness. She managed successfully to do that until she finally finished.

They actually sat in silence until then and Ruby just waited for Emma to be free talk before she started up the conversation again. Emma knew she wouldn’t get rid of the woman without indulging in the conversation so she just went with it.

“So, how’s things?”

“Everything is fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”  _ Gee really? _

“I’m just stressed.” Very anxiously stressed which could be solved with a simple discussion but when did she ever make things simple for herself.

“Yeah, I bet living with Regina isn’t exactly peachy.” Emma was getting annoyed of people assuming Regina was the worst to live with. She couldn’t tell you how many times people she had been caught in conversations with and Regina and their living situation got brought up. She was sick of it.

“No, no, it’s great.” It really is great, that’s the problem.

“Tell that to your face.”

Forcing a smile Emma repeated, “It’s great.” _ I shouldn’t have to force a smile just to justify my statement. _

“If you say so. I bet you can’t wait to finally get to leave and go back to living with Mary Margaret, or somewhere else, just out of that house.”  _ Excuse me did I ask you Ruby? _

“What makes you say that?” Emma was just getting more frustrated the longer this little improv chat went on.

“Well, let’s face it Emma, you and Regina, it’s just a disaster in the making, best to get out soon.”  _ Everyone suddenly knows us better than we know ourselves apparently. _ Sure, maybe at first, and then maybe when the thing ™ happened but not now, now they were, well, not a disaster let’s say.

“We’re not that bad. We’re getting along just fine thank you.” Emma said in her most serious tone. Which Ruby didn’t seem to understand, or maybe she was just so serious that the brunette thought she was joking.

“Mhmm.” Emma would just love it right now if the woman would just stop sticking her nose in, she was so not in the mood today. This conversation just came out of nowhere and how would she even know about how their living arrangement is going?  _ Did Regina say something? _ She had to ask.

“Did – did Regina say something?” She stuttered because she was afraid of the answer.

“No, I rarely talk to Regina, but you know how you guys tend to clash, it’s just a matter of time things blow up which would be best to avoid as there is Henry to think of too.”

“I guess.” Emma looked at the table with sadness, which Ruby didn’t pick up on, or maybe she did, she just thought it was there for a different reason.

“I’m telling you Emma, Regina probably wants you out just as much as you want to leave so don’t worry about it. Ah shoot, gotta go back to work. Enjoy your coffee, I’ll talk to you soon.” With that she stood up from behind the table and behind the counter to take the waiting customers order.

“Yeah. Bye.” Well Emma’s mood is now worse than it was.

She was already questioning if Regina would want her to leave, if she did actually hate living with her and was just forcing all those good times they have had together as a family so far. If even Ruby can tell that Regina isn’t happy with her living there then what was the point in even discussing it, she might as well just tell Regina she was ready to leave soon. Her time was almost up anyway, it’s best to warn the other woman so she knows what’s going on and when.

So for the rest of her lunch hour Emma planned out what she was going to say to Regina when she got home and when – after Henry went to bed of course.

-

Regina had waited for about ten minutes around the time Emma usually visits for dinner before deciding the blonde wasn’t going to show up today, which was fine, they didn’t need to eat dinner together all the time it was just nice quality time between the two of them. Regina understood though that sometimes you need a break from people, not necessarily herself but people in general, and Emma was the kind of person who needed that space so she wasn’t mad or sad the blonde wasn’t there for dinner because she knew the blonde. She missed her though, and she only saw her this morning.

After that ten minutes she left a note on her desk, just in case Emma was running late, telling her she’d be at the diner. She wasn’t expecting her to read it, it was just there as a precaution. Then she left for lunch, she was really hungry today so she didn’t want to delay getting something to eat for longer than necessary.

She was so hungry that when she got into the diner she didn’t notice Emma gathering her stuff ready to leave. In fact she had barely finished ordering her food when she noticed a flash of blonde hair walking past the window, though she shook her head thinking she was seeing things.

“You and Emma are avoiding each other huh?” Ruby said as she finished jotting down the mayor’s order on her notepad.

“What? No?” She tilted her head in question, like a puppy.

“Oh, just she left the second you came in so I just assumed.” Ruby pointed to the window with her pen where Regina saw that flash of hair.

“No we are perfectly fine.” She said with a slight question to her voice.

“Yeah that’s what she said too.”  _ She’s been talking to Emma about us? _

“What do you mean? Did you two talk?”

“Yeah we talked a little.”  _ What has Emma said? _

“Well… is she okay?”

“She seemed a bit down is all?”

“Oh.” Regina was worried about Emma now.

“Yeah, it’s probably just hard on her you know, living with you.” Regina felt extremely offended at that accusation. Why do people think living with her is so bad? It’s not like any of them have ever experience it so they shouldn’t be so quick to assume. “Excuse me?”

“I mean – not like that.” Ruby catching on to her accidental offensive tone.

“Then like what?”

“You know how you guys are.”

Regina being curious about how Ruby perceived them to be asked, “How are we?”

“You know,” Regina still didn’t understand what she meant and so she continued, “From experience, you guys just don’t mesh well together. It must be hard to live with you, and it must be hard for you to live with her in return.”

“Did she say something?”  _ Why hasn’t she said anything to me? _

“Actually I feel like I’ve just had this exact conversation with her.” She said thinking back to how similar this talk was with the blonde.  _ Maybe they should just talk to each other and I wouldn’t have to tell them how obviously bad this living arrangement is. _

“So, she isn’t happy living with us?” Regina questioned, if Ruby had been paying attention enough she would have noticed the sadness in her tone.

“She never said that as such.”  _ But basically that’s what she said. _

“But she suggested it.” Ruby didn’t answer just looked at Regina and tightened her lips.

“I thought everything was going fine.” Regina said looking back out the window once more.

“Sure.” Ruby said with obvious disbelief.

“Ruby,” She wanted to say that Ruby wasn’t reading into whatever was wrong with Emma right but she got interrupted and then decided not to.

As ruby wiped down the counter she replied, “I’m just saying, I bet you can’t wait for her to leave, and vice versa for Emma.”

“We enjoy living together.”  _ Or so I thought.  _ Ruby still didn’t believe her in the slightest.

“Are you sure? Has Emma ever really been okay with it? I’m sure she didn’t find the idea all appealing to start with.” This made Regina think about how at first Emma was really against moving in with them, she did have to talk the blonde into it. Maybe she didn’t want to move in after all and was just waiting until her time was up so she could leave again as soon as possible.

“I imagine she is only doing it to make Henry happy.” Ruby continued. But it was true, she was doing it to make Henry happy, they all were, but Regina didn’t think that it was hell for Emma living with her, they seemed to have been getting along really well lately.  _ Was it just an act? _

“But yeah, I’m sure she is  _ ecstatic  _ about living with you.” Ruby was obviously saying this sarcastically and it wasn’t helping Regina’s mood at all.

She didn’t want to continue this conversation and so she didn’t respond anymore. She just wished her order would hurry up so she could get back to work and be alone for the rest of the afternoon.

That’s right, now Regina, like Emma needed time alone.

“Here you go Regina,” Ruby placed her bag of food on the counter in front of the Mayor and waited for the woman to hand over payment for said food. When Regina had the money for the order in her hand she reached over to place it in the other woman’s, then attempted to retrieve her hand but it didn’t get very far as Ruby gripped onto it to get Regina’s attention once more, “But don’t worry, she’ll be out of there in no time and you’ll have your house back to yourself.” Regina just nodded unsure what to say.

“Have a nice day Madam Mayor.”

“You too.” And with that she left the diner and headed back to each her lunch in her office.

When she got there her appetite had seemed to vanish after her conversation with Ruby and so it just sat at the side of her desk, unopened, uneaten and unwanted.

She was just so confused.

Everything was going so well. Does Emma want to leave? Am I forcing her to be there against her will? Is she not happy? A list of questions appeared in her mind and they just never seemed to stop floating to the forefront of her mind.

She decided when she got home tonight she and Emma were going to have a little talk. Or a big talk, whatever happens. Everything out on the table. With that decided she could finally focus on work knowing that she’d get the answers soon. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed to get a little long so I've split it into two chapters. Tune in tomorrow for the rest.


	13. A realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll like this one

They were both quiet when they got home that evening. Both a bit sad from earlier and possible upcoming conversations looming over their heads. They mostly just smiled at each other before Regina left for her office and Emma left for her room as they needed to prep themselves for whatever was about to happen.

Regina sat in her office just staring out of the window at the sky as she thought to herself, whilst Emma sat on her bed with the box carrying all those little notes Regina wrote her. She looked over them and smiled as she stroked the words written with her thumb, then her smile turned to a frown. The notes didn’t seem to be helping any tonight, not with the prospect of her possibly being told she had to leave.

They didn’t stay in their own spaces for long however because it was dinner time and Henry was looking around the house for them to see what they were going to eat.

Emma should have sensed something was wrong because Regina actually said yes when the blonde asked if they could order take out tonight. The first time since Emma started living with them she had finally gotten a yes. She just thought it was her finally getting on Regina’s nerves enough to agree to her request she never thought it was because Regina was just all in her thoughts and wasn’t in the mood for cooking. If even Regina wasn’t in the mood to cook the earlier conversation must have been weighing on her mind more than she originally thought.

So that night they had Chinese and it was so good Emma was practically drooling as she ate, though when wasn’t she let’s be honest, the moans coming from her should not have been appropriate for ears of Henry’s age.

When they had finished then spent a little time together, it was time for Henry to go to bed and that left Regina and Emma sat in silence in the living room together. About two minutes into the silence Regina asked the blonde if she wanted to follow her to her office for a night cap, to which the other woman obviously agreed to thinking it would be an appropriate place and time to bring up the topic she needed - Regina also thinking the same thing.

They rarely went in there after Henry went to bed but that’s where they ended up tonight and Regina was glad because to have the talk that they needed to have, she was expecting it to go sour and so she felt it would be best to do in the room that she had her mayor persona in. Meaning if she started to feel emotional she could easily act like nothing was wrong, whereas if they were in the living room where Regina felt comfortable and could let down her walls, anything could happen. So her study was best.

She didn’t want to sit at her desk though as it felt _too_ impersonal so instead they both sat on the couch with a drink of apple cider that the brunette got out when she entered the room. The good stuff, both her and Emma equally enjoyed apple cider. Until Regina, Emma hated apple cider, the brunette just made it extra special enough for her to fall in love with it, she could never have any other kind.

The silence continued as neither knew how to start with the topic but Emma started to get antsy and tired of the silence and so she just went for it. “So…” she said. Obviously that’s what I meant by went for it.

“So,” Regina said in turn.

“I need to talk to you about something.” The blonde turned to face the brunette, bringing one leg up bent onto the sofa, so she could sit at a comfortable angle. Regina trying her hardest not to mention that Emma should take her shoes off, she managed though.

“I need to talk to you too.” Regina didn’t turn her body but she turned her head to face her drinking buddy.

“Do you wanna go first?” Emma asked out of courtesy, or more so that she would rather hear what Regina said first.

“No, you go first.” Regina nodding her head in Emma’s direction to signal her to speak her mind.

“You sure?” _I’ll just check one more time._

“Definitely.” Regina said as firmly as possible.

“Okay. So, I’ve been here just over a month now and it’s been great, but my time is almost up so I was thinking we should talk about that.” She said as quickly as possible before taking a sip of her drink. I say sip, but it was more like, half of the glass.

“Okay. That’s actually what I was wanting to talk about too.” She gave Emma a small smile at that. She had suspected that’s what she would want to talk about after hearing from Ruby that Emma had spoken to her. By suspected, I mean hoped. Only because she’d really rather they be on the same page with the timing of this conversation rather than force it when it was unwanted.

“Oh… well… great.” Emma was even more worried now than she was before. _Oh god is she going to tell me to leave as soon as possible?_

“Yes.” Regina nodded more to herself, she was _definitely_ going to go through with this conversation now. _Yes you are._

“Well what do you think?” After hearing that Regina wanted to talk about the same thing she was nervous about what she had to say and so she was desperate now to hear what the brunette had to say, just to get this over with then she can just agree to leave, no point staying where you weren’t wanted right?

“What am I supposed to do think?” Regina shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Emma.

“Well, when do you think the best time to leave is?” Emma just jumping right in there.

“I don’t know.” Regina took a drink then. A big one.

“Do you think Henry will be alright with me leaving?” _No he won’t be and neither am I._

“I don’t know.” Once again she took a drink, effectively emptying her glass.

Emma hadn’t noticed Regina downing her drink like her life depended on it and continued talking, “He did say only a couple of months but I don’t want him to think that I want to leave, when I don’t I just – “

“Wait.” Regina’s head suddenly rose to face the blonde and she raised her hand in a small _stop_ motion.

“What?” _Oh god what did I say wrong?_

Regina let a bit of her vulnerable side shine through into her voice as she looked Emma directly in the eye and asked her, “You – You don’t want to leave?”

_Oh shit_ Emma thought.

“N-no.” She stuttered out and looked down to avoid Regina’s eyes.

“Then… why are you leaving?” Regina hadn’t noticed that she herself had now turned to face the blonde fully, her leg bent up to accommodate her new position as she faced the woman in front of her now. Not registering that she herself also had her shoes on, touching the sofa that she didn’t want shoes on.

_Alright we’re doing this._ Emma downed the rest of her drink and placed the glass on the floor, once again connecting eyes with Regina. “Well, I didn’t think you’d want me to stay any longer than absolutely necessary.”

“What?” Regina was confused now and tilted her head to suggest so, unaware that she had given any indication that she wanted the blonde to leave.

“This is your house Regina, I’ve just intruded on your life, not for the first time, so I don’t want to stay here and make your life miserable.” For some reason Emma was talking with her hands gesturing, she wasn’t aware though. Really it’s just that she was anxious and needed something for her hands to do.

“You wouldn’t be.” Regina said softly.

“What?” Now Emma was confused.

There was so much confusion going on lately.

“Making my life miserable.” Her voice seemed to get even softer if that’s possible.

“You don’t need to lie to make me feel better Regina its okay.” Emma wasn’t looking into Regina’s eyes again.

“I’m not lying. You haven’t made my life miserable staying here Emma and if you stayed longer you wouldn’t be making my life miserable.”

“Regina – “

“No, Emma, look at me, I’m not lying.” Regina put her forefinger under Emma’s chin extremely gently and pulled her head up so she was looking Regina directly in the eye and when Emma saw in those eyes that she was indeed telling the truth she almost gasped.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Regina all but whispered to Emma as her hand reluctantly fell away from her chin.

“I just don’t want you to regret saying that.” Emma was tempted to drop her eyes once more but she needed to make sure that Regina’s response was true.

“I won’t regret it Emma.” It was true. No lying.

“Okay.” Emma smiled shyly.

“Okay.” The brunette then smirking to herself, amused by how much they say okay.

“So…?” A question to her tone.

“Yes, Emma?”

“I can stay?” Emma asked quietly.

“Of course you can stay.” Emma seemed to light up.

In fact both Regina and Emma’s faces were bright with smiles, Ruby and their tension from throughout the day forgotten.

“I feel like we should hug now.” Emma took the empty glass from Regina’s hand and placed it on the floor next to her own. Though why she put them on the floor she’ll never know when there was a perfectly good table right in front of her, but oh well.

“Oh really?” Regina raised her eyebrow.

“Mmm-hmm, I could use one.” Emma laughed.

“Well if you insist.” _I could use one too._ She would never dare voice that though.

“I do.” And with that Emma pulled the brunette to her and wrapped her arms around the woman’s back.

It was a truly awkward hug – the positioning I mean – but they didn’t mind. Hugging each other in that moment seemed like the right thing to do and it also made sparks of something awaken inside of them. They both realised how close they had come to Emma leaving and the feeling of sadness that lay within them at the prospect of her doing so got them thinking about why they felt so sad about it. It’s not like she was leaving town after all. She would still be living near them – if she were leaving which she most definitely was _not_ doing - just not with them.

She wouldn’t have been at _home_ though. Emma truly felt at home there and she didn’t want that feeling to go away.

Living with Regina and Henry made her feel happy. Even when Henry went to bed and she was spend watching TV or just chatting with Regina, she was happy.

During their long lasting hug that neither seemed to want to end, Emma turned her head slightly into the back of Regina’s neck as she did so she seemed to smell Regina’s hair. As she continued to subtly smell the most beautiful scent she began to realise something stirring inside of her. Butterflies seemed to arise in her stomach in waves. This was unusual for Emma because the only time she ever got butterflies in her life was when – _Hold the phone. No - It couldn’t be - Am I - in love - with Regina? No… No… Maybe… What._

So there they sat, awkwardly hugging, Regina smiling over Emma’s shoulder, Emma wide eyed and panicking yet also feeling happy over Regina’s shoulder, and a lot of things seemed to fall into place for Emma.

Unknown to the blonde, Regina was also feeling those flutters too and Regina knew what was causing them. She had known for a while now that she was starting to feel… something for the blonde but in that moment she finally knew what it was. She loved her. _Oh boy._ She wasn’t going to let her realisation ruin the moment though, she just basked in the warmth and feeling of love from the hug.

So they were both in love with each other, but neither knew it. Exciting stuff right?

It was going to be interesting living with someone you were in love with and was sure would never be yours, but that’s future Emma and Regina’s problem. Right now they were just happy together.

They both went to bed that night with thoughts of each other flowing through their mind. Only this time, unlike the last time they went to bed thinking of each other - after the incident - the thoughts were not of sadness and despair, but of love and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like this one?


	14. Unfortunate situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey  
> All mistakes are my own  
> How are you surviving you doing good?

By all accounts she shouldn’t be feeling what she was feeling for the brunette woman down the hall, it was too soon after Graham right? This was the main thing that bothered her, because she was so hurt after catching the pair together in bed that it confused her to just suddenly be over that and apparently in love, or at least in like with Regina.

Her thoughts took her through many things but in the end Emma realised that what it came down to was that she was more upset at finding Regina with someone else, someone who wasn’t her and probably would never be her, and it hurt that the man she was in a relationship with got to experience the other woman like she would like to experience her.  _ That must be why it hurt so bad. _

She had been confused with herself for so long, not really understanding why she didn’t want to answer the door to Regina, but just knowing she was around made her feel warm and so much better. It was nice to finally have an answer to that.

After figuring it out it didn’t take long for her to understand that she had actually been harbouring feelings for the brunette practically since she got there, she just hadn’t understood that until now. So maybe, catching Graham cheating on her, was actually the catalyst in her finding herself a much better person to love. Unfortunately, Emma refused to believe that Regina would ever have feelings other than friendship for her, and she would have to accept that. For a fleeting moment fear hit the blonde thinking about Regina finding another person to love and make love to. She tried to just put that out of her mind for now though, there was no point dwelling on something that hadn’t even happened yet.

She found herself wandering to Granny’s that day during her break to pick up coffee for herself that she missed out on that morning, but also for Graham, you know, to be nice.

She was practically drooling by the time she received her coffee. She, Emma Swan, was addicted to coffee, and she didn’t care if that was a bad thing because for her it was good. So, so very good. She paid Ruby for the coffee as she was mid sip. Emma prayed that Ruby didn’t bring up Regina and their living arrangements again but if she did Emma would shut that conversation down at the snap of her fingers. She and Regina were happy living together and they both knew that so if Ruby started to undermine that again she would kick off. No one wanted that.

So as she was mid sip that she had barely finished swallowing down whilst turning around to leave with Graham’s coffee in her other hand when she ran straight into some guy wearing eyeliner and a leather jacket and -  _ oh look here he has a hook, that’s new I must say. _

“I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Emma said politely whilst checking all coffee was safe and sound. Because of course no coffee will be left behind.

“No worries love, you’ll just have to make it up to me.” He had this glint in his eye as he said it and Emma was cringing on the inside at just being in his presence.

“Um… okay.” She was not comfortable with where the direction of this conversation seemed to be headed and she just wanted to leave. 

“How about drinks tonight?” He said with a flirt to his voice.

“You don’t even know me.” Emma said as she not so subtly walked slowly towards the exit of the diner, unfortunately he was following her slow pace stopping her from leaving.

“I’ll take my chances. Names Hook, no last name, just Hook.” He stook out his hook for her to shake but she didn’t take it to shake, because her hands were full obviously. Not because she didn’t even want to shake the thing. **Obviously.**

“I wonder why.” She says sarcastically in response looking over her shoulder at the door that held freedom.

“Oh well you see -” He was not good at picking up sarcasm evidently.

“No I’m joking - I, I guessed why.”

“Ah. So, what be your name milady?”  _ What is the way he’s speaking I hate it. _

“... Emma. Swan.”

“Swan. See now we are better acquainted so… drinks tonight?”

“Um… I can’t tonight sorry.” Emma looked at her watch hoping to suggest that she had somewhere to be.

“Some other time then.” He smirked as if he was god's gift to women.

“Sure.” And with that she left the diner, never so happy to go back to work. 

She never actually believed it would happen - the drinks - but she underestimated how, well, obsessed - for lack of a better term - he became with taking her for a drink and he just refused to take no for an answer every time he asked he would say some other time. It had been days of him showing up at the diner and asking her for a drink when one day she eventually gave up and ended up in a bar at 9pm on a work night. Regina would kill her for being out this late. Even though technically it’s super early, but it’s Regina after all. The blonde didn’t even want to be here but she figured if she gave it 5 minutes and drank something as quick as possible her debt was paid and then she could finally leave.

“There you are love, sorry I’m late.” He says as he walked over to the tablet like he owned the place and everything in it. Which he didn’t, he looked more homeless than owner of anything.

“No problem.” It was a problem. She had been waiting half an hour. Why she didn’t just up and leave she’ll never know, well she would, she was just a nice person and wouldn’t want anyone to feel stood up, even a jerk like Hook.  _ Who would call themselves hook?  _ Maybe he was doing a Fat Amy thing where he stated the obvious before someone else did. Who knows. She certainly didn’t care.

“So rum?” He asked the second he sat down. Not bothering to ask her how she is or how her day was or anything, just, ‘Rum?’.

“Actually -” She tried to tell him that she does not like rum and would rather have something else if she  _ had  _ to have something, he didn’t let her say that though he just ordered the rum for her.

“Waitress! Two rums please!” He said sticking his hook in the air to get her attention. She nodded in return as if to say ‘coming right up.’

“Okay then.” Emma said slightly annoyed, more than slightly really.

“I hope you hold your liquor well, Swan.” He said as he seemed to be checking out every woman that walked by.

“I’d hold it even better if I actually liked what I was drinking.” She wasn’t just gonna put up with his ‘jerkishness’ as Emma liked to call it in her head.

“Why did you get rum then?” He asked but obviously not really caring, still looking at woman around the room.

“Are… are you serious?” She raised her eyebrow.

He just looked at her with a blank look like he hadn’t just ordered for her without even asking. Before Emma could respond the waitress came over and placed the drinks in front of them. Wasting no time Emma downed the rum in one disgustingly tasting shot, squinting her face and it went down her throat.

“That was disgusting.” She said squinting her eyes and sucking in her cheeks to help get her through the drink.

“Really? Can’t say I’ve noticed.” He had already ordered another round before Emma even noticed. She refused to have another, she had the one drink she owed him and that was it.

“Oh I bet.” She said under her breath slightly as she gathered her jacket from the back of her chair; preparing to leave.

“Hmm?” He knew she said something but didn’t hear what it was.

“Nothing.” Emma dismissed.

“So, that was a nice drink, now I’ll be going.” And with that she started to rise from her seat, jacket in hand, only she didn’t get very far before he placed his non-hooked hand on her arm to stop her from leaving and she sat right back down again.

“Woah woah, hang on there, you owed me a drink love.”  _ Did I imagine that drink?  _ Emma thought to herself as he said this.

“Yes and I had one with you,” rather obviously she stated.

“Call me crazy,”  _ Gladly _ “but usually when someone invites you for a drink it’s usually a thing that lasts longer than 5 minutes.” He still had his hand rested on her arm.

“You don’t strike me as the kind of person who even knows a girl for 5 minutes before sleeping with them.” and with that she pulled her arm away.

“If you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask.” 

“What? No!” She felt disgusted and really annoyed that he just jumped to that conclusion.

“Don’t be embarrassed now, let me get the check and we can get going.” He raised his hook once again to signal the waitress.

“No. No. No, no no no NO!” She was doing one of those kill gestures with her hands now, you know that’s like a behead a person signal. She would gladly be beheaded right then than spend any more time in his company.

“No? Ohhh, I get it, you just don’t want to do it on the first date.” He said smugly.

“Firstly, this is not a date and secondly, no, I just don’t want to sleep with you. Period.” She was very adamant to get that through his thick head.

“Ahhh, you’re on your special time of the month are you love? That explains things.” He hopped out his chair checking he had his wallet on him. Obviously spending time with a woman isn’t appropriate unless sex is involved in his case.

“How did you get that from what I just said?” Emma genuinely wondered  _ how _ .

“So how about, when you, you know,  _ finish _ , you give me a call alright?” He didn’t bother to get her response, just threw a card with his number on, onto the table and left, though not before getting another shot of rum first from the waitress. The waitress seemed to know his exit strategy, another rum with the check and that’s it.

“What the hell just happened?” Emma just sat there in bewilderment. How had she gone from, wanting to just drink and leave, to suggesting she wanted to have sex with the guy? Had she even suggested it… it’s like he was just going along to a conversation he had written in his head and she was just there as a place holder.

She shoved his number into her pocket planning on throwing it out when she gets home and collected her things, ready to leave. She couldn’t wait to get home to Regina after having to spend even the littlest of time with this creep.

That was the longest 5 minutes of her life and it was so not worth it at all.

Emma made the mistake of forgetting drinking and driving isn’t legal but she figured she only had the one and home wasn’t that far away so she’d be fine. She was fine but still, she was a sheriff and should probably live up to the law.  _ Oops _ she said not so sincerely to herself as she got out of her car to enter the house.

“Hey sorry I’m late I had a really long day and then I had to do a stupid thing which was so not worth it and yeah I’m sorry.” Her keys jingled as she dropped them into the bowl of keys by the front door, she could see Regina sat on the sofa watching a movie, no idea herself what it was.

“It’s fine.”  _ Uh oh. _

“Really.” Emma walked into the living room and took a seat right next to the brunette who had yet to look at her, her eyes glued to the TV.

“Yup.” 

“See now I know it’s not.” Emma picked up the remote and turned off the TV but Regina didn’t even noticed, she obviously wasn’t even watching it and was just starting at the wall or -  _ oh there’s a clock next to it righttt. _

“Why?” Regina took her eyes of the clock on the mantelpiece and looked at EMma then, curious to how she gave herself away.

“Because you said yup, you rarely say that, it’s usually yes unless you have something to say but are restraining yourself. You aren’t a ‘yup’ person.” Regina’s brow raised as Emma smiled at her.

“What is a ‘yup’ person?”

“You know…”  _ She’d not gonna make me try and explain this right? _

“Do I?” She challenged.

“Reginaaaaaa.”

“Em-ma.” She was loosening up now, her arms by her side a slight twinkle in her eye.

“You know like… not you, I don’t knowwww how to explainnnn it’s just not you alright.” 

Regina laughed before sighing out, “Fine, I’m bothered.”

“And voila!” Emma raised her hands in triumph.

“I’m trying not to be as uptight about things like before but, it’s so late.” She said once again glancing over at the clock and then back.

“Regina it’s barely not long been half past 9.” Emma was amused because she predicted this, she loved being able to read and know Regina so well.

“That is late for you!” 

“I know, I know I’m sorry.” She was sorry-ish.

“Where were you anyway?” Regina asked so to move past the time issue and she wanted to know where she had been because she was nosey, or as she would put it very invested in Emma’s life.

“Well, I was working late doing paperwork, and yes I did try to text but, you know how the signal is in the station it’s terrible.”

“Hmm.” Regina nodded in agreement.

“So yeah, I was working til say about half 8. But then - I can’t remember if I told you or not about that guy who I ended up spilling my coffee over?” 

“You may have.” Agreeing once more, also not liking where she thought this was going.

“Well, he wouldn’t stop bugging me to have a drink with him after last time so I figured I’d just get it over with.” Emma never thought this would affect the brunette in anyway but it did, Regina felt jealous and she didn’t like it.

“So you had a date?”  _ Date me. _

“NO!” She shouted before realising it. This caused her to look up the stairs to check for movement in case Henry was in bed and she had woken him, they seemed to be safe though and then Regina continued.

“You answered way too quickly then.”

“I answered quickly because I am extremely passionate about making everyone know that I was  _ not _ on a date with that man.”  _ Extremely. Passionate.  _

“Sure.” Regina didn’t believe her.

“Regina come on, I tell you everything why would I lie about that?” Emma didn’t understand why she didn’t believe her, it was almost as if she was acting jealous, but no that couldn’t be.

“Okay.”

“I swear it wasn’t a date. Though what he thought it was I’ll never know.”  _ Why do I feel like I’m explaining myself to my girlfriend? _

“What do you mean?” It was as if Regina’s ears pricked up then in curiosity.

“God he’s horrible. When I went to order my drink he chose what I wanted.”

“Wow.” Regina’s mood picked up now. She wasn’t happy that Emma had a bad date, not at all. Well, maybe a little, but only because she deserves better and preferably not anybody who isn’t Regina. Not that she thought she was the best, she just wished she was good enough for the blonde even though she never saw them becoming an actual thing. Wishful thinking.

“I know. It was rum too.” Regina was so disgusted at hearing that, _who_ _likes rum?_ “Rum? No. I don’t do rum.” She shook her head.

“Me either! It’s vile!” Emma was so happy the brunette agreed with her on that, she didn’t think she could take it being in love with someone who drinks rum. Ah who was she kidding for Regina she’d accept it.

“Tell me about it.” Emma wanted to mess with Regina a little and so she began to describe rum to the brunette who was not amused;  maybe a little amused.

“Emma.”

“Sorry I was just messing with you.” Emma laughed before continuing, “Anyway, so yeah I just downed it ready to get out of there.”

“It took you an hour to down it?”

“Noooo, I was waiting for at least half an hour by the time he decided to show up. So it was probably technically only a 10 minute drink together, too much if you ask me, it was probably only 5 minutes but that’s still too long to be in his company. I just wish I didn’t have to go.”

“So why did you?”

“Because he just wouldn’t stop asking!”  _ It’s not like I wanted to be on a non-date with him. I would definitely like to be on a real-date with you though. _

“Okay. Okay.” Regina understood.

Emma decided not to tell her about the little miscommunication about intercourse during just because Regina seemed to be calming down now, and a calm Regina is better than telling her the mishaps of her life. She knew how much Regina hated jerks like him.

“So… yeah… wasn’t worth it.” 

“Well, I’m sorry it wasn’t good for you.” She said softly.

“I’m not it just backed up the reasons I didn’t wanna be there anyway.”

“Still… I’m sorry.” She looked into Emma’s eyes as she said it.

“It’s fine Regina. He wasn’t my type anyway.”  _ You are my type.  _ I swear if Regina could hear the thoughts in Emma’s head our story would be over a lot sooner.

“What is your type then?” Regina was curious.

“Oh uh, I don’t really have one.” She blushed.

“Then how do you know he wasn’t your type?” Regina raised her eyebrow and smirked.

“I just… I just know.”  _ He’s not you. _

“Mhm.” Regina smirked.

“Stoooop.”

“Whaaat?”

“You know what” They smiled together.

“But it’s so entertaining.”

“Yeah yeah, is there any left over dinner?” Suddenly she realised how hungry she was because she hadn’t eaten since dinner time and she worked late and then yeah.

“In the microwave, waiting, as usual.” Regina nodded to the kitchen.

“You are amazing.” Emma kissed Regina on the cheek out of gratitude. She hadn’t noticed she had done it though until she was stuffing her face and had a mini freak out in her head.  _ Regina hasn’t said anything though so surely she isn’t gonna get mad… Right? Besides, Regina knows how much I like food, for all she knows I was just so so so grateful for that - the food - you know -  It’s not that - you know - I wanted to kiss her cheek or anything… Imagine kissing her lips - no no nope no Emma. No. Don’t think of that or we’ll be up all night thinking of it… again. _

Emma was unaware that Regina had followed and was admiring her from the doorway as the blonde mumbled a conversation to herself. It amused Regina for a second, but then she remembered she had to finish some paperwork that she had been putting off, so after glancing at Emma once more; Lingering as long as possible, she moved away down to her study sighing as she tried to get her thoughts off of the blonde in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first and last time you will see hook I promise.


	15. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice little chapter here.

It was a Saturday, and that meant Henry was off school, and Emma had to do the night shift this week. Which she was just  _ so  _ excited about. Not. She probably should have tried to sleep a little later than she had but she just can’t sleep anymore, it will no doubt come back to bite her in the ass when she’s almost falling asleep at 4am in the station, or worse, out on patrol in the car. Touch wood that doesn’t happen right?

The latest she managed to force herself to sleep til was 10am, it wasn’t too bad, but when you’re supposed to be up all night… it is bad. When she came downstairs Regina was nowhere to be seen - work she assumed - and Henry was sat in front of the TV in the living room playing some video game she has never heard of before.

“Morning kid, how’s it going?”

“Yeah great Ma, what you doing up so soon?” He didn’t move his head to look at her.

“Ah can’t sleep, thought I might as well get up.” She said as she sat down next to Henry.

“Hmm,” He hummed as he concentrated on his game, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he did so. Emma does that sometimes, it made her smile when she realizes he got it from her.

“Isn’t it a little early for video games?” She questioned.

“It’s never to early for video games.” He was very serious in his statement.

“I see. Well, I have nothing to do until like 5 so, plug me in.” She grabbed the spare remote from the cupboard beside her and hand it to Henry as she has no idea where the wire goes.

“Wait what? You wanna play with me?” He just stared at her with the spare remote in his hand to make sure she was sure.

“Mhm.”

“Awesome!” He plugged it in and as he was coming back to the couch started talking about how Regina never wants to play these games with him. Though in her defense she is  _ terrible  _ at them.

“Oh really? I’d pay to see that.” She said in response, imagining the brunette woman playing the games and getting adorably frustrated.

“If you can get mom to play one of these you must be pretty special.” He didn’t intend for it to make Emma blush but he did. She tried to hide it then said, “Yeah yeah, stop trying to psych me out I’m still going to beat you.”

“Is that anyway to talk to your son?” He said with a mock how-dare-you tone.

“Oh shush.” She said back, her tongue now sticking out of her mouth.

“You’re supposed to let me win Ma.” She only got one shot in so it’s not like she’s that far ahead.

“If I let you win that’s not setting a good example now is it.”

“How so?” He raised his eyebrow Regina-like.

“Well if I let you win, I’m setting you up for failure because not everybody is me or your mother who would let you win at things.”

“Suuuure.”

“What it’s true!”

“You just don’t wanna lose.”

“Damn right.”

“Then shut up and play Grandma.”

“Grandma who you calling grandma? I ain’t no grandma. Or at least I better not be… for a long long long lon-”

“Yeah I get it Ma.”

“g long long long long LONG time!”

“Okayyy, I don’t plan on having kids anytime soon jeez, I’m only 13.”

“There have been dads that age, I’ve read about it.”

“Oh whatever now you’re doing it on purpose to distract  _ me _ .” He bumped her shoulder with his own effectively throwing them both off momentarily before Henry bounced back fast.

“Is it working?” He asked as his character shoots Emma’s and she dies.

“You tell me.” He looked at her and smirked.

“Now is not the time to get cocky we have allll day kid. Well... until your mother gets home later, or I get called in early… or… something.”

“Stop stalling.”

“Fine.”

They play non stop until it’s suddenly time for lunch. Which they hadn’t noticed until Regina was suddenly standing in the living room doorway with a bag of Granny’s take out in her hand. She isn’t usually home this early but Emma wasn’t going to question it.

“Having fun I see.”

“Nooo he keeps beating me.” Emma pouts.

“Ma’s being a sore loser.”

“I am not… you couldn’t let me win one game?” She whined.

“What kind of message is it sending if I  _ let  _ you win huh?” He smirked at her again, retaliating what she said earlier on.

“Touche.”

“Anyway, I brought home dinner.” She holds up the bag as evidence.

“How did you know I’d be up.” Emma and Henry at this point had paused their game over the excitement of food. 

“I didn’t.”

“Oh… so… no food for me? Moi? Emma? Em? Ma? Me?” Emma was worried the brunette hadn’t brought her anything because she shouldn’t be awake right now, but of course Regina did she was just that kind of person.

“Of course I brought you food, if you weren’t up I would have left it for you for later.”

“Oh thank god, I love you.”

Regina just stared at Emma for a second.

“I mean… you know… cause… you brought food… and I like food… uhm…” Emma scratched the back of her head in her panic.

“It’s funny...” Regina was the one smirking now.

“Hmm?”

“Food seems to bring out a certain side to you.” Regina had a twinkle in her eye as she said this and Emma caught on to the reference to last night when Emma kissed her on the cheek.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were using the food as an excuse to tell me how you really feel.”

“Yeah… well… I’m not… so...”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart.”

“Reginaaaa.”

“Em-maaa.”

“Stop teasing meeee. You know how I feel about food.” She grabbed for the bag but Regina moved it out of her reach.

“Yes. You feel way too strongly about it.”

“Listen…”

“I’m listening.” Regina turned her head to direct her ear towards Emma.

“Oh I didn’t actually have anything to say.”

“Then what am I listening for?”

“Nothing. It’s just a thing people say when they are sort of being teased? I don’t know it’s just a saying. I take it back… don’t listen.” Regina chuckled at that.

“You make me laugh Emma.”

“Well… I’m glad?”

They smiled at each other then, amused by their back and forth banter. It’s their favourite pastime.

“Well, now I’m all red.” Emma was embarrassed about her love confession there, hoping the other woman didn’t catch on to how true the accidental statement was.

“Oh calm down, it’s only teasing, it’s not like I kissed you on the cheek or anything.” There she goes again, bringing up that cheek kiss, teasing her. She does have a point though, its like if you want Emma to confess her true feelings just hold up food in front of her. An organic truth serum. Organic-ish... who knows what was in the food.

“Reginaaaa.”

“Okay okay I’m done.”  _ For now _ Regina thought.

“Good.”

“So… food?” Regina held the back up now within reach once again to which Emma snatched from Regina’s hand and ran to the kitchen screaming, “Yaaaas fooood.” Regina shook her head and turned to hang up her coat whilst speaking at a particularly high tone, absolutely not yelling. “Snatching is rude!”

“Sorry not sorry!” Emma unpacked the food from the bag whilst running around to get a few plates out for the food to go on.

“You’re such a child!”

“Yet you like me anyway!” 

“It’s a good job! Now stop yelling in the house!”

“You’re yelling too!”

“I’m not yelling, I’m just talking loudly!”

“That  _ is  _ yelling!”

“Technicalities!”

“Whatever you say!”

“That’s right!”

“Can you guys get a room or something jeez, I just want to eat!”

“Henry!”

“What?”

“Stop yelling in the house!” They both said in unison.

“But you are both yelling too!”

“Do as we say not as we do!” Regina said now heading for the kitchen.

“Can we just eat already!” He shouted once more.

“Hurry up then!” Emma ended their absolutely not yelling session with that.

They all met up in the kitchen then, Henry having turned off the video games and put the controllers away, and Regina hanging up her coat and putting her purse away.

Emma pulled forks and knives from their home in the draw and split them up evenly between her, henry and Regina and she held her own in the air as if she were ready to go to battle.

“Let’s do this.” She said before digging in.

And so they ate.

-

Emma had just left for her shift that night which left Regina and Henry home alone. Things had been going well between the pair ever since Emma came to live with them. There was so much less lashing out from Henry, and he finally started acting like he used to, happy. 

However, it was still a shock to her when Henry came into her office than evening just cause he wanted to spend time with her. She can’t quite get used to it, him wanting to be around her, she’s just waiting for the rug to be pulled out from underneath her and for things to go back to how they were before Emma was living with them. Regina hoped that never happened again. 

“Hi Mom.” He didn’t knock but she let that slide.

“Henry, hi, are you alright?”

“Everything's great, just wanted to see how you are doing, and to spend some time with you. So… how are you doing?”

“Oh I’m fine thank you. I am just taking a break from doing these reports before my brain fries itself.” She joked.

“Sounds like you need it. Can I help with anything?”

“I don’t think you’d understand what needs to be written about in the reports.”

“No I mean like, is there anything else I can do, like I don’t know, rearrange furniture or something.” He was joking about the furniture obviously, whether or not his mother picked up on that we will never know.

“Oh no, the furniture will stay where it is. But if you really want to you can help me sort out these files into alphabetical order. For some reason they weren’t in the order they should be when I went to check them before. I think it’s your mother messing with me but I have yet to find proof of it.”

Henry chuckles, “Oh yeah, that was Ma, I think she was looking for a report she snuck into your files without you noticing because it was late but she had forgot to put a piece of paper in it before she did that so she was trying to find it to fix it, but she accidentally knocked the entire draw out of the rack and the folders went everywhere. She was in too much shock probably to realize that they should be in alphabetical order.” He can still remember when it happened and the look on her face as he just laughed at her panic. Funny times.

“I see. Well, I suppose I’ll let her off this one time. So, you feel up to it?”

“Sure thing.”

“Great! I’ll help, because I have no desire to continue typing right now.”

“Groovy! Can we move the files to the table near the fire though so we can sit and sort?”

“Way ahead of you.” Regina said as she pulled a pile out of the draw and walked over to the sitting area and placed the stack on the table before moving back to get more.

Between the two of them, it didn’t take them both long to move the folders over to the table.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they sorted the folders out together.

“Mom.” Henry wanted to get something off his chest.

“Yes Henry?”

“I just wanted to say, that, I’m sorry about how I acted, you know before.”

“Oh, it’s alright.”

“No it’s not. I’ve realized how cruel I was to you and I feel so bad about it.”

“Oh Henry.” She moved the current folder from her lap and held her arms out for her son to come and give her a hug. Which he happily obliged to and sighed happily into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered low enough for her to hear one more time.

“I forgive you Henry.”

“Really?”

“Of course. You’re my son. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom.” The remained in their hug as Regina said into his ear, “Just, in the future, if you get mad at me again, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t shut me out, or blame me for every little thing gone wrong even when I have no control over it.”

“I promise.”

“Then we are perfectly fine then dear.”

“Good.”

“Yes.” She was a bit emotional and so was he.

“I love you.” He said one more time, deep into her eyes as he pulled back from the hug, hoping she understood that his love for her was true and strong.

“I know. I love you too.” A tear made its way to the corner of her eye, but she refused to let it fall.

She had to change the subject before she got to emotional. “Alright, now what do you say, we finish this and then go have some dinner, and I’ll make hot cocoa.”

“With cinnamon?”

“With cinnamon.”

“Yessss. You’re the best.”

“Don’t you forget it either.”

Regina was overflowing with happiness in that moment, the only thing that could make it better would be if Emma was around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing the dialogue here it was a lot of fun. Banter is the best.


	16. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo

Life was going really well for Regina right now. Her son was happy, they were on really good terms again, they had been fine for awhile but now she knew that they truly forgave each other; Emma was living with them, and her life was filled with love and smiles. She hoped the world didn’t throw another curve ball to ruin her happiness.

Regina had decided to walk to work that Monday seeing as it was a lovely day out, the sun was out shining, but it wasn’t too hot or too cold, it was just a perfect day for a walk. She had been lost in her thoughts when she felt something or rather someone bump into her legs. Upon looking down she noticed that it was a small child that had bumped into her.

“Hello there.” She said gently.

“Hi.” He was shy and looked terrified, fearing she’d yell at him for bumping into her.

“Are you lost?” She continued to speak gently, not at all mad.

The boy shook his head and looked back over his shoulder which caused Regina to follow his gaze. She noticed a man running towards them and stop in front of them as he reached out to grab onto the boy's shoulder, obviously his father, or guardian.

“I’m so sorry about him.” He apologized.

“Oh it’s fine no harm done.” She looked down and smiled at the boy once more as he moved to hide slightly behind the strange fellows leg.

“Still, he should have been looking where he was going so, I’m sorry.”

“No that’s partly my fault, I wasn’t paying attention either. Plus he’s adorable I can’t fault him.”

“Yes, he is rather cute isn’t he?” He ran his hand through the boys hair to comfort him.

“Very. What’s his name?”

“Roland. You’re Regina right? The Mayor?”

“That’s me, and you are?”

“Robin. We’ve just moved in down the road.”

“Oh, new in town?”  _ I have never seen you before. _

“Well, right now we are new, but I have lived here before, it was just awhile ago.”

“I see, well, welcome back then Mr…”

“Locksley, but you can call me Robin, it’s fine.”

“Well then, Robin, it was nice to meet you and little Roland here, but I have to get to work. This town doesn’t run itself after all.”

“Of course not Madam Mayor. It was nice to meet you too. Have a nice day today.”

“Thank you, dear, you two as well.”

And with that Regina took off for work, not sparing the man she just met a second thought.

-

She didn’t really have that much to do in work today. Last night she hadn’t noticed that when Henry went to bed she actually powered through and finished all the work she had left over for the next couple of days. She usually tries to spread it out so she gets some free time, it’s when she needs a distraction that it ruins her routine and she ends up finishing within a day. So today was filled with a minimal workload, but why would she complain about that? It’s nice to have a relaxing day for a change. The problem with having a relaxing day though, is that she was constantly wondering what Emma was doing.

It took her awhile but she finally found something that she could pass away the day with doing. It wasn’t work at all, she decided to have a snoop around a few shopping websites, before she knew it hours had passed by, like so many hours, so many more than should have passed, it was practically night time when she finished.  _ Oops.  _ She had bought so much stuff. Shopping online was never really her thing but on that day Regina became quickly addicted to it, after that she figured as long as she had other things to do and didn’t actually rush through work she wouldn’t need to indulge.

That day though, she bought a lot but she had fun doing it and that’s all that matters.

She was locking up the office for the day when she realized that it was pouring down with rain, she didn’t have her car and she didn’t have an umbrella. 

“Oh that’s just fantastic.” Regina said into the skies.

“Just what I needed, a nice walk home in the rain it’s  _ fine. _ ” She muttered annoyed under her breath as she walked down the few steps to the path leading away from the town hall, pushing her handbag angry onto her shoulder.

She was halfway home when a truck was slowly driving right beside her, which she was going to pretend she didn’t see because her mood had dampened like the weather. Regina wasn’t a rain person, she likes the rain to look at, and to listen to, but the second she has to walk in it… Nah-ah.

All of a sudden a loud beep sounded right down her ear making the brunette jump out of her skin almost. She turned her head so fast towards the truck that her hair, now soaked and curled, flicked it’s own little shower of water a foot ahead of her before blending in with the rest of the rain.

The window of the truck rolled down as a familiar face popped it’s head out. She couldn’t remember where she knew the face from but she knew it. Definitely. Maybe.

“Hi again, do you need a lift home, you look soaked.”

“Hi?” She questioned, he obviously knew her, but she was the mayor so it was rare she met people who didn’t.

“It’s me, Robin, we met earlier, my son ran into you.”

She had a light bulb above the head moment then. “Ohhhh, that’s right. Robin. Right. Um, no thank you, I’m not too far from home I’ll be okay.”

“Now what kind of gentleman would I be, if I let a beautiful woman like you walk home in rain like this.”

Regina sighed. She didn’t want to get in this truck with this man she knew she didn’t like but couldn’t tell why. On the other hand, if she got in the truck, then she’d be home a lot quicker, and could change into warm clothes. And of course Emma would be home too. So there is that bonus.

“Alright.” She reluctantly said.

“Great! Let me get the door for you.”

“No no, it’s alright, I can get my own door.”

“Okay.” Regina’s automatic reflex was to say okay back, but before it left her lips she stopped herself. That was her and Emma’s thing. So she just didn’t respond and she got in the truck.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute without moving.

“So where am I headed.” Robin asked not knowing his way around just yet.

“Oh right, sorry, it’s just up here then two lefts from the next possible turn.”

“Rightyho then.” And with that he pulled off into the road.

Regina felt really awkward in this truck. It was worse than Emma’s car and that was saying a lot, seeing as she really  _ really  _ hated Emma’s car.  _ Just a few more minutes Regina. _

“So have you had a nice day?”  _ Ew he’s trying to start conversation. _

“Yeah it was nice, aside from the rain of course.”

“Ah, I’m used to the rain, good ol’ English roots.” This bothered Regina, it’s not like England is the only place that has rain.

“We have a good amount of rain here too, I just don’t like it.”

“Well if it's any consolation, you still look great, even after being in the rain for so long.” Regina felt really uncomfortable receiving these  _ compliments _ from this stranger.

“Thanks… I guess.” She was glad he didn’t try to continue with that.

Finally he turned into her street and her house was insight.  _ Thank god. _

“It’s that house there,” Regina pointed ,”The big one.”

“Fancy.”

“I like nice things.” She unbuckled herself and rested her hand on door handle.

“Hmm.” He pulled up behind Emma’s bug, not that he knew whose car it was.

“Well thank you for the lift Robin.” She looked at the car in front of hers, wishing it was Emma who picked her up instead, but she wasn’t going to begrudge her of that.

“Anytime.”

Regina shook herself out of her Emma-trance and picked up her bag. She was about to exit the car when - “Say, Regina, would you, I don’t know, maybe want to go for a drink sometime… like a date?”  _ Oh god why me. _

“Oh, Robin that’s sweet of you, but I’m kind of - well - not seeing someone per se, but, I’m in  _ like - more than like - _ with someone, and I don’t feel that would be fair to you.”

“I understand, thank you for being honest with me.”

“I’m sorry though.” Why she was apologizing she didn’t know, she didn’t do anything wrong by disagreeing to the date.

“No no don’t be.”

“Thank you for the lift.”

“You’re welcome.” She tried not to read too much into the fact that his answer changed from anytime to you’re welcome after she told him she wasn’t available. _ Maybe he just wanted to change up his answer… Ha! Doubtful, he’s a man. _

She got out of the truck gracefully, still soaked to the bone; checking she had everything then she slammed the door to make sure it shut properly. They shared an awkward smile before Regina turned to walk up the pathway leading to home.  _ Home. Finally. _

She was looking through her bag for her keys when the door flung open and Emma ran out.

“Regina!”

“Emma… what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? whats wrong?!”

“... that is what I said yes.”

“What’s wrong is that it is extremely late, well for you it is, and you didn’t call or anything! I’m not saying this to be condescending but I was really worried… you always call!”

“I’m sorry Emma, I was going to call when I was leaving work but my phone died, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for overreacting. I was just worried.” She eyed the truck pulling away from just outside the gate, wondering who it was that dropped Regina off but she dare not ask., afraid of the answer for some reason.

“Can we be worried inside please, I’m freezing and wet.”

Emma tried not to let her dirty thoughts overwhelm her there.

“Yes yes of course.”

Emma ran inside to fetch a towel for the brunette to dry her hair with as Regina decided that putting all of her clothes, except her underwear, straight into the washing machine would be the best choice, momentarily forgetting that Emma would actually follow her into the kitchen and she would be half naked. Yes forgetting, totally forgetting. She obviously absolutely did not want Emma to see her in her current state of undress at all.

Emma heard noise in the kitchen so she assumed that’s where Regina was and walked in not prepared to see what she was seeing.

“Regina I got you a to-wow.”

“A towow?”

“I meant towel. Towel.”

“I see. I’m sorry for this,” She pointed to herself, “I just thought it’d be better to put my clothes straight in the washer.”

“It’s fine - I mean, it’s your house, so, you could walk around naked if you wanted to - not that I want you to - but not that I don’t want you to either - I mean - I’m - Here a towel.”

A little smirk of amusement appeared on Regina’s face. “Thank you, Emma. Unfortunately, I think walking around naked is off the table, I don’t want to scar my son.”

“Would this not scar him?”

“Probably, but less so. Besides I’m not staying like this I’m going to get a warm shower and get changed.”

“Didn’t get enough of a shower outside?”

“Yes, but it was cold.”

“Of course. Gotta have a hot shower now to balance it out.”

“Yes, see you get it.”

“Of course.”

Emma didn’t really know where to look so she just decided to stare at the floor. That is until Regina started towel drying her hair slightly - to stop it from dripping on the floor obviously - which caused the brunettes hair to go even curlier than it was already, if that was even possible, and Emma had just happened to glance up as she finished and was mesmerized.

Emma had never seen Regina with curly hair before. This was new. She liked it.

“I like your hair.” She blurted out accidentally.

Regina paused as she wrapped the towel around herself to avoid further embarrassment for Emma.

“What?”

“I said I like your hair, you know, curly… really curly. It’s really nice. I like it.”

“Thank you… that means a lot actually.” Regina looked down shyly.

“Really?” Happy to have made Regina feel good about herself.

“Yes. I have never really liked my hair when it curled.”

“Are you kidding? You look beautiful.”

This time it was Regina to blush and look at the floor once again. This time when she was complimented she appreciated it and she liked that Emma thought that about her and it was welcomed, unlike with Robin’s compliment because that just made her feel uncomfortable.

“Thank you, Emma.” She said so softly.

“You’re welcome.” Emma panicked for a second when she realized she may have overstepped, but then started to smile a little when it was apparent that she made the Regina blush. She liked that.

“Well… I’ll just go and take that shower now.” Regina pointed to the door and then lead herself out, their shoulders gently brushing as she passed by the blonde.

“Enjoy.”

“I shall.”

Oh how Emma wished she could join the other woman in the shower.

-

“I needed that shower.” Regina said to no one in particular as she walked into the living room. She hadn’t really expected anyone to be there but Henry was in there seemingly waiting for her.

“Henry? What are you still doing up?”

“Just wanted to see you, I haven’t seen you today.” She plopped down next to him and leaned back, relaxed.

“Oh, well it’s nice to see you too, how was your day?”

“The usual, typical school boring stuff. How was yours? Anything in particular happen? Meet anyone new?” Regina’s brow raised then.

“Well actually yes I met someone new.” She was suspicious as to why he asked that. “Okay what is it you really want to ask me?” She turned fully to face him.

“Who was it that dropped you off? Why were you late? Were you on a date?” He gave it to her straight and asked.

“Wow, okay, so we’re diving right in. Well, that was um, I think his name was Robin, I keep forgetting. I was late because I was in the office… doing… okay I lost track of time online shopping you caught me.”

“You shopped… online?” He was shocked because that wasn’t something his mother often did.

“Yes.” She slowly nodded.

“Wow you must've been bored.” He laughed.

“Yes and now I’m addicted to it and I got carried away.”

“Oh no.” He was still amused.

“Exactly. But anyway, no I wasn’t on a date, though, Robin who dropped me off, did ask me for a date.” She revealed because she wanted to know his feelings on the matter of her dating.

“Oh.”

“Mhm.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“What? You dating?” Regina nodded and so he continued, “It’s weird.” He wasn’t going to lie.

“Good weird or bad weird?” She was nervous now.

“It’s an okay weird. I could get used to it. I just want you to be happy.” He held her hand then to make sure she knew that.

“Thanks, Henry. You don’t need to worry though, nothing is happening with Robin. I don’t like him like that  _ at all. _ ”

“Thank god I really don’t like him.”

“You haven’t even met him.” She said as if it was obvious.

“No but you have and since you don’t like him then neither do I.” This made Regina chuckle now instead.

“Well, glad we are on the same page then.”

“Yes. Sorry to just, bring this up so randomly, I just saw him drop you off and needed to know asap.” Regina knew of his need to know of most things so she wasn’t really surprised by this explanation.

“It’s alright Henry you can always come talk to me.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Okay, well, it was nice to see you today mom, I’m going to go to bed now, I have a math test tomorrow, just wanted to see you before I went.”

“Then yes, off to bed with you Mr.”

Henry got up to kiss Regina on the cheek before running out of the room and upstairs to bed.

Regina on the other hand decided she was hungry since she missed dinner so she headed to the kitchen to fix something up. It would probably just end up being a salad seeming as it was easy to make and it was healthy. If she was going to eat later than she should then it had to be healthy.

-

_ “no I wasn’t on a date, though, Robin who dropped me off, did ask me for a date.” _

Emma hadn’t intend to eavesdrop on Regina and Henry’s conversation but she heard Henry ask if Regina was on a date and desperately needed the confirmation that Regina was not on a date. Which she did get, but then her heart dropped a little at hearing she was asked on a date.

She left the room after that, not wanting to hear about how Regina said yes to the date and how excited she was for it or whatever Regina’s pre-date emotions were like.

Of course someone had asked her on a date, who wouldn’t want to date Regina? She’s perfect, and beautiful and amazing and perfect and did she mention perfect? Of course Regina had agreed. Of course Regina isn’t gonna be interested in dating someone like her.  _ Why would she be interested in me? I’m me! And she’s Regina. Two complete opposites. _

Emma could have lived forever being Regina’s friend and friend only, but being friends with someone you love whilst they love or pre-love as the situation is, is too hard to do when all you want to do is be with them like they don’t want to be with you and she just couldn’t take the feeling of being unwanted anymore.

She shouldn’t have been surprised that it affected her so badly to find out she was going on a date, I mean, even when she wasn’t consciously aware of her feelings it resulted in her refusing contact for a month so obviously she was going to overreact. 

Emma just felt terrible, sad mostly and it didn’t help any that she was getting herself worked up. She needed comforting. But who could she go to besides Regina? She didn’t feel comfortable disturbing Mary Margaret just to talk and she didn’t really have any other friends, there could be Ruby but she’d rather not disturb her either as they didn’t seem to be that great of friends.  _ Ugh.  _ In fact the only other adult type person that she had bonded with besides Regina was Graham.

It wasn’t until she thought of Graham that she realized the type of comfort she needed and he could provide if he agreed. He wouldn’t turn her down though surely.

So she something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the very last time Robin will appear. I would rather have not have written him in but I needed someone :')


	17. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Emma go through with it then?

“Emma. I was so surprised you called.” Graham answered the door shocked even though he knew the blonde was coming around. She hadn’t dared to visit him since he was caught with Regina and she very rarely rang him in their spare time, they weren’t that good of friends anymore, more like work friends only. Until now he guessed. Either way he was really curious about what brought the blonde to get in contact with him this evening.

“You and me both.” She said in return as she followed Graham into his living room awkwardly.

“Well… can I help you with something? Can I get you a drink? Here have a seat.” Graham was always nervous around the blonde ever since what happened between them. He will always feel guilty for what he did and deep down Emma knows that about him now.

“I could use a drink. You got anything strong?” She could use a bit of liquid courage to do what she needed to do.

“Scotch is all I have, aside from wine.” He suggested.

“I’ll have the scotch.”  _ Hello darkness my old friend. _

“Coming right up.” He rushed around the kitchen preparing a tray of drinks in case Emma felt like something different after her scotch, he knew the chances were slim of that happening but you never know and it’s nice to give people options.

“Here I brought a selection.” He walked into the living area and placed the tray down on the table in front of him as he took a seat next to Emma.

“Thank you.” He had barely put the tray down on the table before she was reaching forward for her drink and immediately downing it in one shot.

“You’re welcome.” He said slightly shocked at Emma downing the scotch,  _ that had to burn _ he thought. If he wasn’t worried before about Emma’s spontaneous visit he sure was now, people only drank that quick when something was wrong. Well not always, sometimes it’s just for the sake of it but for Emma then and there, it was because there’s something wrong, she had this look in her eye that suggested it if her quick drinking didn’t give it away.

They sat in silence next to each other on his couch for a moment, Graham not knowing what to say and Emma not sure now that she was there if she was brave enough to do what she came to do.

He couldn’t take the silence anymore, “So, are you okay? What brings you by?”

“Just needed a drink with a friend. We’re friends right?” She looked at him then.

“Do you want to be friends?” He asked in return, he was curious about her answer to that. He never thought they’d reach outside work friend level.

“I think I could suffer being your friend.” She sat on the edge of the couch intending to pour herself another drink.

“Wow, just what a friend likes to hear, you make them suffer with your friendship.” She realised she offended him then and forgot all about making the drink.

“I didn’t mean it like that - I’m sorry - I’m just a little - I don’t know.” She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

“Are you okay?” He asked again.

“I’m… I don’t know what I am.” She felt numb.

“Right.” There’s not much he can say in response to that really is there?

“Can you just help me, distract me or something?” She hoped he’d pick up on what she meant, but to be fair to him it wasn’t that clear what kind of distraction she was looking for.

“How?” He questioned.

“I don’t know. How about…” She didn’t know how to say it and so she practically dived on top of Graham and started kissing him. She pulled back after a second to look into his eyes to check it was okay, consent was important no matter how bad she was feeling. He responded with a nod and she was back on him then.

“Mmmm,” Emma took him by such surprise with the kiss and he was thoroughly enjoying it. Unfortunately, this time he wasn’t drunk, he was in his right mind and he knew that there was something wrong with the blonde. He was reluctant to pull away knowing he may never get this chance again but he had to. “Emma - not that - I’m not - grateful - for the - kissing - I really - am - it’s great - but - it feels - like something is wrong.” Emma continued to kiss him as he tried to talk to her.

“I’m fine.” She was saying it automatically at this point. She pushed him so that he was lying full length of the couch with her on top of him. “I just - need you to help me forget -” she continued to kiss him unaware of what she was saying, it was like she was on autopilot.

“mmmm - f-forget?”  _ Why are you still kissing her? Pull aw- oh god wow. _

“I need - you to - help me forget - that I’m in love with Regina.”

Emma still continued to kiss him as he lay there with his eyes open in shock after hearing and registering what Emma had said. He had stopped kissing her in return and Emma not thinking anything of it just moved to kiss his jaw.

There was a very brief moment when kissing Emma that he considered going through with sleeping with her because it was obvious now that that’s why she came to see him. He just thought he had got the wrong end of the stick and that there was actually nothing wrong with the blonde, she was just nervous because she wasn’t sure how he’d take her coming on to him. Never in a million years did he expect this.

He couldn’t go through with it now though, he couldn't take advantage even if it was her who initiated the making out, he just couldn’t. Not whilst Emma was vulnerable. 

“Emma -” He started to push her away gently.

“Emma, stop.” He pushed her again and she seemed to have gotten the message.

She stopped kissing him, but kept her head rested into his shoulder and just collapsed the rest of her body on top of him whilst sighing. “Did I say that outloud?”

“Loud and clear. So… Regina huh?” On the outside he was calm and comforting for Emma, on the inside he was amused slightly. Not at Emma, just the situation. That being that both the women he had some kind of relationship with and the relationship he almost broke up between the pair are now in love with each other. Amusing. Then again, what if it wasn’t mutual?  _ Is that why Emma is here? _

“Yup. Regina.” She closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to escape.

“So, if you love Regina, why are you here kissing me?” He stroked his hand gently up and down her back because he already knew the answer and he wanted her to know it’s okay.

“The love isn’t returned.” One lone tear did escape her eye, luckily she caught it before he realized she was tearing up.

“How do you know? Did she say she didn’t?” He felt sad for Emma hearing that because he wanted her to find someone who deserved her and Regina seemed to really care about her and that was all that was important for him to accept that they should be together. Plus they really suit each other now that he thinks about it, even if they are opposites, but as Paula Abdul says, opposites attract.

“Well no, but if she did, would she be going on a date?” She mumbled into his collar.

“Oh Emma, I’m sorry.” Emma deserved some love in her life and he felt genuinely sorry for her that she had terrible luck in that department.

“So, I just… needed to forget for a little while.” She lightly started to kiss his cheek again but he tilted his head away.

“Emma. I am here for you - as a friend. If you need someone to talk to, I will be that person, if you need someone to drink with, I will be that person, or if you just need someone to hold you while you cry, I will be that person. But I cannot do this with you. Not like this.”

He felt wetness on his neck, this time not from kisses, but from tears and so he hugged her close to him and told her it would be okay. They fell asleep like that.

-

“Thank you for last night - you know - for not letting me do something I’d regret - and you know - for holding me - I needed that. Thank you.” She said to him over her shoulder as he walked her to the front door.

“Anytime Emma. I’m your friend.” He waited until Emma had opened the door and he could see her face to say it.

“That’s right. You’re my friend.” They smiled at each other, happy to finally be back to a good place in their friendship.

“I hope things work out for you in the end.” He hoped this Regina thing was just a fluke. Not that Emma loved her, just that Regina wasn’t dating someone else and actually did return Emma’s love. He was sure she did. Sure of it. How he was sure? He just felt it.

“Maybe they won’t, but we’ll find out.” She smiled sadly.

“Right. So, I’ll see you at work in what, 30 minutes-ish?”

“Yeah ish! Just need to go home and change and stuff. I better go now, you’re already late, so am I but I usually am anyway,” she laughed slightly before continued to say her farewell, “so I’ll see you there then.”

“Toodles.”

“Since when do you say toodles?”

“Since… now?”

“Uhuh. Well… toodles.” And with that she turned her back to Graham and drove home.

-

It was a long day.

She barely got through her work which is why she ended up being late home. Today was just a day of late. This time though it was because she was constantly thinking of Regina. Which Graham knew and he had told her to go home but she didn’t listen. In Emma’s mind, it was better to be away from Regina, even though she wasn’t even home in the day but apparently even being around her things affected her. It was being away from Regina that was causing her to be distracted in the first place so there was no winning really.

But Emma couldn’t stay away from Regina forever. She had to go home eventually.

She sighed when she got in. She loved this house so much, she loved living here, she loved being with Regina and Henry, but she knew it was still a temporary home no matter how much Regina said she could stay. Regina was going to meet someone one day, maybe she’d already met him, and there wouldn’t be room for her there. That’s what killed her most of all,not only would she be losing the woman she loved to someone else, but she’d be losing the only place and people that felt like home to her.

The blonde didn’t feel very hungry when she got in, which was saying a lot when it came to Emma and her food. She just walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch, not having enough energy to force herself up the stairs to bed. She was exhausted.

She was on the brink of dreamland and real time when she felt someone shake her shoulder.

“Emma.” said her favourite voice.

“Emma come on you can’t sleep down here it’s not good for your back.” She had still yet to open her eyes.

“Argrgnughhhh.” It was grumbled out but she clearly said Regina. Clearly.

Regina grasped Emma’s hands and pulled her up off the couch, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist as she stood. “It’s not that far you can do it.”

“Reginaaa,” Her name came out more clearly this time. Though I don’t know because obviously the first time it was  _ so _ clearly said.

“Just one step at a time.” The soothing voice said as she was lead to the stairs.

“If only we had magic.” Regina wasn’t convinced Emma knew what she was saying.

“Yes, if only, you’d be much lighter.” Regina teased.

“Heeeeeey.” Emma was conscious enough to be aware of the teasing too, just barely though.

“Come on we’re nearly there, a few more steps then we are at the top.” By a few more she meant it wasn’t a few, it was more than of the total amount of steps.

“But then we have to walk all the way down the hall.” Regina laughed at that. “It’s not that far.”

“It is when you’re exhausted.”  _ Your bedroom is closer can’t we go there. _

“Just think, when we’re there, it will all seem worth it.”

“It better be.” Emma’s head had found it’s way into the crook of Regina’s neck as they walked. How they managed to walk like this I’ll never know and neither will you.

“You smell nice.” It was as if Emma was was high but really she was just sleep deprived.

“Wow you must be tired.” Obviously she knew she smelled nice it was just that Emma never complimented her on those kinds of things which is what made her say wow.

“You always smell nice.”

“Sure.”

“You do. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Emma was in so deep with her feelings and in so deep with her tiredness that they were both working against each other and letting things slip out.

“It’s like you have no filter when you’re passed exhaustion.” Regina was amused by tired Emma, and she was kind of adorable like this. Kind of.

“Nope.”

“So if I wanted to find out any sordid details I’d need to ask now?” Why she raised her eyebrow then she’ll never know, it’s not like Emma was looking.

“You can try, maybe I’ll be too tired to answer.”

“Too bad there isn’t anything I want to know then.” There was definitely one major thing she wanted to know, but it seemed unfair to have that information revealed at that moment in time when she was unable to control her words and thoughts and maybe wouldn’t even remember them the next day..

“Hmmph.”

They made it to Emma’s room finally. “Here we go.”

“Beeeeeed.” Emma just flopped onto it, not bothering to remove her shoes or jacket.

Regina could live with her sleeping in her jacket and regular clothes but the shoes was a no go so she took it upon herself to remove Emma’s boots with care.

“Th’nks ‘Gina. Love you.” Emma mumbled half asleep into her pillow before falling fully under the spell of slumber.

Regina knew she’d be thinking of Emma’s confession all night. Was it  _ love _ love, or _ friend _ love, or  _ familial _ love or all?  _ what kind of love dammit?! _

She was still in thoughts of wonderment when she began to turn to exit the room only for her to almost trip over a box sticking out from underneath the edge of Emma’s bed. Even though she managed not to fall the box itself had tipped over and little pieces of paper had fallen out at her feet. 

She grumbled annoyed before bending down to clean it up. This was the only thing she would clean in Emma’s room because she made the mess so it was allowed in that case, she tried to just block out the rest of the mess. Though to give Emma credit where it’s due it’s not  _ that  _ messy, just some bits and bobs about, still doesn’t mean they didn’t bug Regina though because they did.

As she was picking up the little slips of paper and placing them back in the box she began to realize what it was that she was holding. It was all the notes that she had written for Emma. Regina gasped and her eyes began to tear up from remembering that time.

To be honest with you, Regina was very shocked to find these as she thought Emma had just thrown them out each time she left them. But she kept them. Surely that meant something right? She wanted to crawl into the bed and hug Emma in that moment, but she couldn’t they didn’t do that.

She wiped the rogue tear from her cheek, placed the lid back on the box and pushed it back under the bed before she exited Emma’s room to return to her own. She slipped into her own bed and reached into the draw on the nightstand pulling out the crumpled piece of paper of her own that Emma had written for her. Her thumb traced the word on the paper before she tucked it until her pillow and lay down. Some how having the note there comforted her and with finding Emma’s hidden stash of notes, it made her have hope that maybe the blonde did feel something for her more than friendship. How would she ever find out though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many chapters left now xO gasp!


	18. Explosions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's only one chapter left after this.  
> When you get to the end I think you'll know the kind of chapter the next one will be.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this.

It was a wednesday morning, Regina was in her office waiting for Emma to drop off some sheriff reports that were overdue. Unfortunately it wasn’t Emma who shown up that day though, it was Graham of course. 

Her relationship with Graham now wasn’t at the level of hatred it seemed to be before, but they weren’t friends either, it was hard to define it other than work acquaintances. Even though she didn’t grumble in disdain in his presence now it still saddened her when he showed up instead of Emma, not because of anything Graham had or hadn’t done it’s just that she wanted to see Emma a whole lot more than Graham.

“Graham, good to see you.” It wasn’t bad to see him so she wasn’t lying.

“You too, Madam Mayor.” He said with a friendly smile gracing his face. “Here’s the reports you needed. Emma was supposed to drop them off but she got a call so you’re stuck with me I’m afraid. Sorry for the delay. We had a few issues yesterday.”

“Issues?” She needed to distract herself a little bit so she started doodling on a pad in front of her that Graham couldn’t see.

“Yeah, Emma, she wasn’t feeling tip top yesterday and she finished it later than normal.” He wasn’t sure if Emma had told Regina about her day yesterday or not. He assumed she did because they tell each other everything.  _ Mostly everything. _

“Oh, I didn’t really get to talk to her yesterday, she got home late then went straight to bed. I hope she’s alright.” Regina sounded worried.

“I think she’ll be okay, she just needs to sort out her feelings, at least that’s what she told me when she came to see me the other day.”  _ Oops.  _ His eyes went wide suddenly realising what he said.

Regina’s head pinged up from her doodling suddenly. “Emma came over? To see you? When?”

“Uhm, well, Monday, it was late?” He could see the wheels spinning in Regina’s head, making up her own conclusions to what she thinks happened. This could only end badly.

“Oh.” What was she supposed to say?

“We di -” He tried to explain that nothing happened, well not really, she never gave him the chance to though before dismissing him. “That will be all Mr. Humbert, thank you for the report.”

“Regina -” He tried once more.

“I said that will be all. You may leave now.” Her voice turning stern now.

Graham left the mayor's office that day feeling guilty yet again, it truly was an accident though, he hadn’t meant to just blurt out to Regina of all people that Emma came to see him.  _ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  _ Was the mantra playing in his head as he walked back to the sheriff station. Now he was just debating whether or not to tell Emma.

_ She just needs to sort out her feelings.  _ Did Emma still have feelings for Graham? 

Regina didn’t know what to think all she knew was that she was mad and she couldn’t focus on work nor on getting her thoughts sorted into logical things that could have happened and illogical things that could have happened. 

_ If Emma still had feelings for Graham surely she would have told her, they tell each other everything right? And if she had gone to see him on Monday night why was she struggling on Tuesday? Or was that a lie? Did they actually just waste their time doing… other things and that's why the report is late. And now Emma feels guilty and that’s why she isn’t here today? I don’t know what to think anymore! _

-

The rest of Regina’s day was terrible, she was in the worst mood possible and it showed to everyone she encountered after Graham’s visit. If she weren’t mad at Emma, she would feel sorry for her for when she finally suffered from Regina’s wrath, but she is mad at her so she doesn’t feel sorry for her. The logic in that is astounding.

She needed to get out her feelings on this matter so she left work at the soonest possible time that she could. Not bothering to go home though. She had left early and so Emma wouldn’t be at home yet, so she went straight to the Sheriff’s station hoping that Emma was alone. But then again also not giving a flying fuck if she wasn’t alone. She needed answers. 

_ Graham of all people.  _ Just because they both forgave him didn’t mean he was worthy of being with Emma now, he so was not, Regina was mad that Emma thought that that’s the only kind of love she deserves. The fact that Emma was doing that to herself was just making Regina angrier,  _ she deserves so much better.  _ And the brunette knowing she deserved better was making her own feelings bubble up inside of her until it spilled out.

The door practically flew off it’s hinges with the hit it took from Regina barging through it, music of war starting to play in her mind. It was as if she was the Evil Queen, coming to stop a wedding she wasn’t invited to. The music in her mind grew louder and filled with suspense as she practically flew down the hallway just from walking. Like magic.

“Emma.” She said sternly.

“Regina.” Emma stood up. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I talk to you?” She looked over at Graham, “Alone.”

“Sure, um, come into here and we’ll -”

“Actually I’m going to take a break so you can stay here.” Graham literally ran out the building in desperate need not to be there for this conversation, argument, whatever it was going to turn into. He never did get the chance to tell Emma about his word vomit to the mayor. Too late now.

“So, we’re alone, what’s wrong?” Emma was really worried,  _ had something happened to Henry? _

“You went to see Graham. At night.” Honestly that’s so not what Emma was expecting. “I was wondering why I didn’t see you Tuesday before work. I had thought you had already left early for some reason, but no, you were just over at  _ his _ . It all makes sense now. Why would you do that Emma. He hurt you so bad, he hurt me  _ and _ you so bad. Why would you go back to him after that?”

“Woah I didn’t, go back to him, exactly…” She never wanted to get back with him at all, she just needed comforting in a particular way and Graham seemed to be the only one she knew and felt at least a little comfortable doing it with.

“Did you or did you not, go over there to sleep with him?” She jumped right over confess feelings for and straight to sleeping with, mostly because she really  _ really _ hoped Emma hadn’t slept with him.

“No, well, yes, but no, we didn’t - I didn’t sleep with him.” She stuttered.

“Oh sure I’m supposed to believe that, you were there all night Emma, what other reason could you have been there all night?” Emma wanted to be sarcastic and be like  _ scrabble, obviously _ but she could see now was not that kind of situation.

“I swear I didn’t sleep with him. We made out a little, but it was only for like 5 minutes tops. I swear we didn’t sleep together.”  _ Why am I making excuses? _

“5 minutes you shouldn’t have made out at all!” Regina knew she shouldn’t be saying this, it’s not like she and Emma were a couple but she couldn’t help it she was seething with jealousy and pain.

“Oh so now you’re the boss of who I make out with?” Emma was getting annoyed. Even if she had slept with Graham that would’ve been her choice, it had nothing to do with Regina, sort of.

“If it stops you from making stupid mistakes like going back to your ex, who may I remind you  _ cheated on you _ .”

“Yes  _ Regina _ I know  _ perfectly _ well that Graham cheated on me. May I remind  _ you _ that it was  _ you _ he cheated on me with.” She knew she shouldn’t have said it but when you’re mad things just blurt out, she regretted it instantly but she wasn’t about to back down.

“Which we got over months ago didn’t we?” Regina knew that bringing up the cheating wasn’t going to go over well but how else was she supposed to prove to Emma how bad of an idea getting back with Graham was.

“That isn’t the point. The point is you are trying to control me.”  _ And not in the fun way. _

“No, I am not, I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” That’s what it came down to, even if Emma didn’t love her back, she didn’t want her to be with someone who didn’t deserve her.

“The only one hurting me right now is you!” 

“How?! What have I done?” She really didn’t know.

“You charge in here and make it sound like I’m some common whore Regina, what else am I supposed to feel except hurt?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt by him again. And by going over there to sleep with him - I - It’s just going to get you hurt eventually. Of course I don’t think you’re a whore Emma, not at all. Not one bit.” Emma was many wonderful things but a whore is something she would never say about her.

Emma took a breather, to calm down and try and get them talking on a civil level. “Listen, okay, I went there to sleep with him, but I didn’t go there because I still had feelings for him and want to get back together.”

“Then… I don’t get it.” Going to sleep with the man who cheated on you but you don’t still have feelings for baffled Regina.

“I just needed - comforting - in that way.”

“If you needed it so badly then why didn’t you go through with it?” 

“Because he is my friend now.” He truly was her friend.

_ Friends! Ha!  _ “That’s it?”

“That’s the only reason I need.” She didn’t need to make up excuses for not sleeping with him, a minute ago Regina was mad at her for sleeping with him, well which one is it she can’t have it both ways.

“Okay sure.” She looked down and shook her head.

Emma was pissed off by that and started to get riled up again, “Why are you so offended by this?”  _ Why is it affected her this much? _

“I told you -”

“No don’t give me that bullshit about how you don’t want to see me hurt again.”

“I don’t!”

“Then -”

“He’s just not right for you Emma!”

“Then who is? Robin? Your perfect date?”

“Who?”  _ Did I miss a memo? _

“Oh don’t play coy with me Regina, you know exactly who I’m talking about.”

“I actually have no clue.” 

“Oh stop lying, you know, you  _ know _ . The guy who you met on Sunday - he drove you home in the rain - you talked to Henry about him - he asked you on a date?”

“Ohhhh him,”

“Ding ding ding,”

“What about him? You think I’m seeing him?”

“Well you went on a date with him that seems the natural step forward.” Her arms had joined the conversation now, making up their own actions to whatever she was saying.

“I did  _ not _ go on a date with him.” That fact that Emma thought she was dating him was offensive she could never and would never, he smelled like trees - just - no.

“Well, drinks, dinner, whatever you want to call it.”  _ Just admit it so we can move on with our lives. _

“I call it nothing because it did not happen.” Regina had never been more serious about anything in her life.

“Then why would you tell Henry about him if you didn’t plan on seeing him?”

“Henry asked about my day, so I  _ told _ him about my day. I also told him that I don’t even like this  _ Robin  _ and would  _ not _ be going on a date with him, today, tomorrow or anytime in the future if you bothered to stay for the end of the conversation.”  _ What did she expect me to do not answer Henry’s questions, when did that ever end well? _

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“ _ Really?” _

“Yes!”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

They stood opposite each other in silence for a moment, gathering their thoughts and breaths.

“Regina what’s going on why are we arguing?” Emma practically whined out, she didn’t know what was happening.

“I don’t even know any more, all I know is I don’t like the idea of you and Graham hooking up again.” Regina looked her straight in the eye.

“Why, I mean aside from the him hurting me thing, why?”

“I don’t know. Why were you so against the idea of me dating Robin?”

“Because.” Emma broke their eye contact.

“Why?”

“Because?”

“Because why?” Regina was extremely passionate about finding out the reasons so she pushed until Emma just blurted out something to set her off once more. “Because you deserve better than him! Literally anyone else!”

“Oh so I deserve just any old trash off the street.” She pointed towards the outside as she said this.

“You can’t get any worse than a guy with bin in his name, which is an actual word for a trash container Regina.”

“Emma.” Regina thought she was being ridiculous and getting off track.

“Sorryyyy, I just. I don’t like him for you.”

“Why? There has to be a better reason.”

“Because?”

“Because…” She strung it out until Emma exploded.

The blonde couldn’t take it anymore, she hated the things she was feeling from not having Regina know of her feelings, of not sharing things with her in general, and she had been keeping things locked up so long that she needed to get out. Not the most appropriate way to reveal things, but once it’s said it’s said. I reiterate: she exploded.

“Aghhhhh, because I love you! Me. Emma. I want to be with you! Surely I am better than actual trash! Like… I’m right here Regina! But you don’t love me back so what’s the point of even giving you my reason? I love you, I want to be with you, I don’t want anyone else to be with you, not Robin, not Graham - god forbid - and not anyone else okay?! I love you! ... I love you.”

“W-what?” Regina stood there in shock.

“Regina, don’t make me embarrass myself again please.” Emma looked at the floor unable to bring her eyes to Regina’s. She didn’t want to see the disgust in her eyes, or any other feeling except the one she wished would be there. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks silently and slowly.

“But -”

“Regina please,”

“Emma.”

Suddenly Emma felt a hand on her chin to bring her face to face with the brunette who was extremely close to her now.

“Em-ma.” There was a softness in her voice, and something in her eyes, but Emma couldn’t tell what it was. She felt Regina’s thumb wipe away the few stray tears making their way down her cheeks.

Emma didn’t get a chance to ask about the look in Regina’s eyes, because the next thing she knew the other woman was kissing her with everything she had. Emma’s senses were overflowing… Regina was kissing her! Actual Real life Regina was kissing her! She couldn’t believe she was being kissed by the woman she loved. It was like her entire body was on fire; tingling.

_ Oh my god. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee right?


	19. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end!  
> I'm kind of emotional actually. I never thought I'd be able to write a story like this ever, and I am really proud of how it turned out. Sure it has some flaws, but we all have flaws, even stories can't be perfect but perfection is overrated.  
> I hope it at least read well for you guys and that you took some pleasure out of it. And if you didn't that's okay too, I'm just so grateful that you even opened the story. Thank you so much you wonderful beans. And especially thank you to Domi for forcing - I mean helping me get to the finish. <3

“Mmmm,” Emma moaned as Regina slid her tongue into her mouth, the blonde willingly giving into the sensations the other woman was causing inside of her.

“Oh - my - god - Regina,” Regina pulled back from the blonde ever so slightly, just enough so that she could look in her eyes as she said, “I love you too, Emma Swan.”

That was all Emma needed to hear, which caused her to pick the other woman up into her arms by the rear and carry her over to her already messy desk. She sat Regina slightly on the edge, before saying, “Fuck it,” and swiped everything off of the desk to give her more room to slide onto it.

“Emma!” Regina was shocked but the act had a great effect on her.

“What, I’ll clean it later shhh, there’s more important things to do right now.”

“Such as w-” She didn’t get to finish her sentence before the blonde was attacking her mouth with her own. Emma felt Regina bury her hands into her hair and wrap her legs around the blonde's waist to pull her even closer to her, if that was even possible at this point.

Emma began to kiss down to Regina’s neck, nibbling as she went before biting and licking the sensitive area.

“Oh, god, Emma. We could have been doing this for so long.”

“We’re doing it now, that’s what matters.”

“On business time.”

“This is business, you’re the mayor, I’m the sheriff, and we are having an extremely vital, important meeting that is not to be interrupted.”

“Ye-hesssss.”

“God I love your neck.” she just had to say it before she lathered it with attention once more.

“I’m glad. I love  _ you _ .” Emma groaned into her neck and all but pushed Regina so that she was fully lay back onto the desk so she herself could lie on top of Regina.

“I love it when you say that.”

“I love you.” 

“God, I swear you are just saying that could make me orgasm.”

“Shall we try?” Emma took this to mean that Regina would no longer be touching her if they tried that and well, Emma couldn’t have that. “Don’t you dare stop touching me.”

“I thought I was the controlling one,” She smirked.

“That was in the heat of the moment. Anyway, I’m on top so,”

“Emma, that means nothing,” 

“It so does,”

“Nope. Sorry.”

“Oh fine you are the one in control, but I’m very passionate about having your hands on me, soooo, if you could keep doing that, it would be great thanks a bunch.”

Regina chuckled as she pulled Emma back in to kiss her. She would never tire of kissing the blonde, it’s like all kisses she experienced in life up until that moment were fake and she just found the real thing.

Regina following instruction let her hands touch and feel all around the blonde's back before letting them wander lower to rest on top of the lovely behind of the other woman that she had just been dying to touch for so long. She wormed her leg in between Emma’s so that when she pushed on her behind, Emma would get a generous amount of pleasure from it. Which is exactly what happened as she announced her approval in the form of a moan into her own mouth. “God, Reginaaa.” 

Emma wanted more. She wanted to be even closer to Regina, which considering she was on top of the woman, you wouldn’t think possible, but closer didn’t necessarily mean space wise, she wanted there to be nothing between them, including clothes. But before they could do that, Emma made a promise to herself that she would most definitely be pleasuring Regina first and so there was no time to take her own clothes off just now. 

So Emma reluctantly removed her hands from roaming up and down the brunette’s body and she sat up slightly to give herself room to work with then she started to unbutton as fast as possible. Wishing she could just rip the shirt in half was the main thought on her mind in that moment, which she would have done, had they been at home, but they’re not, and Regina has to actually get home, so here we are, no ripping of the shirt.  _ Damn. _

“Hurry up, Emma.”

“I’m trying, do you only own shirts with teeny tiny buttons that take forever to open jeez.”

“Let me do it, this will go much quicker.” Regina pushed her hands away and had the buttons open within seconds.

“I wanted to do it.” Emma pouted.

“You were taking too long. There will be many many more opportunities. Isn’t all that’s important is that you all access now?”

“I guessssss.”

“I could just button back up?”

“Ah ah ah ah ah! Don’t you even think about.” Emma caught the hands aiming for the shirt before her and pinned them back onto the table next to Regina’s head. “I have things to worship here woman.” She nuzzled the brunettes nose with her own before moving back to her previous task and pushed open the shirt fully, quite literally falling head first into the other woman’s chest whilst simultaneously peppering kisses where she landed.

“Thank you, so much, for having a clasp on the front of your bra.”

“Yes, it is handy isn’t it.”

“Extremely.”

Before Regina knew it, Emma had her bra fully open and was staring intensely at the brunette’s chest. “Wow.”

“Good wow?”

“ _ Extremely  _ good wow. _ Wow.”  _ Emma didn’t realize that she had in fact been staring for so long and Regina was getting impatient.

“Stop wasting valuable business time Em-ma.” At this she pulled Emma by the collar of her jacket further into her where the blonde happily collapsed as she started to lick, kiss and caress the beautiful breasts before her.

She spent a fair amount of time on the one breast before moving over to the other not wanting to leave it out of the fun.

Regina hadn’t really noticed that Emma had been giving attention to her boobs for longer than you would have thought she had been, just because she was enjoying it so damn much, she could die happy from the feeling of the other woman playing with her boobs.

Emma decided she wanted more though, she gave the luscious breasts a final kiss before she started to kiss her way down Regina’s stomach, ever so slowly, pausing every so often to lick a certain spot. 

Until then she hadn’t known that Regina did in fact have abs and she groaned in pleasure the second she realized. She was instantly addicted.

“Regina, I’m addicted to your stomach.”

“Just my stomach?”

“No, but in this particular moment, I am.”

“I’m okay with that.” She said breathlessly as she arched her back slightly with Emma kissing around her belly button.

“Emma my god if you don’t go lower I’m going to - I don’t know just - just - do - something - lower - Emma - please.”

“Your wish is my command milady.” Emma didn’t waste any time before pulling down Regina’s pencil skirt along with her tights. She would have taken her underwear straight off too but she wanted to tease the other woman a little first. She ended up having to get all the way off of Regina and the desk just to be able to get the clothes off of Regina quickly so that they didn’t end up tangled at some point, then probably end up tumbling to the floor knowing how clumsy Emma is. 

When the clothing was removed she noticed that during the process Regina’s legs had closed now that Emma wasn’t resting between them. The blonde didn’t like that. She grasped Regina’s ankles and as she opened the golden legs before her, she got low enough to put her nose, teeth and tongue on the inside of the woman’s thigh. Not yet wanting to dive right into where Regina wanted her most of all.

“Yeees,” it wasn’t clear who said this, maybe it was both of them.

Every time the blonde moved to a new part of the body to worship she fell in love with that spot even more than the previous spot. She just loved all of Regina’s spots. She loved Regina. Getting to make love to the woman you are in love with is like nothing else in the world and Emma was just falling even more.

She nibbled her way up to the top of Regina’s thigh, so close from where she was aiming to be, yet too far for Regina’s liking.”

“Emma, please,”

“I like it when you beg,”

“I swear if you don’t go where I need you to I am going to tease you relentlessly when it’s my turn to ravish you,”

“Maybe I want you to,”

“Don’t test me dear, if you think this is begging wait until I have you screaming out later, I won’t even need to touch you, I’ll just have you begging.”

Emma gulped at this, and whilst she would love to find out if Regina could do that to her, and no doubt she could, she really didn’t want for her first time with Regina spent just begging. The second time however, we’ll see.

She never did respond to Regina, she just moved her head towards the pantie covered area of the woman’s body. She started to gently kiss over the underwear and she heard the brunette hiss in pleasure above her as she started to lick up and down the dampening patch of material. It was a pretty thin piece of underwear, so thin that when Emma did lick she pushed it in between the other woman's folds, giving the blonde access to her first taste of Regina’s sweetness.

She felt hands worm their way into her hair as she licked at the newly uncovered area.

“Em-ma,” The blonde took that to mean she wanted the underwear gone and Emma was happy to oblige this unspoken request. She tucked her arms under Regina’s legs so that she could grasp the edges of the underwear. She had to reluctantly once again move away from the brunette to remove the clothing - she didn’t think about how she’d had to leave Regina again to get the underwear off, no matter, she’d be back soon enough.

The brunettes hands fell from her head as she moved back and pulled the underwear with her.

The next thing she knew Regina was laying fully naked on her desk in front of her as she knelt between her legs. She hadn’t realized that at some point Regina had flung her t shirt and bra from her back onto the chair next to the desk.

Until that moment, where she could openly stare at all of Regina’s body, she noticed faint hints of scars marking her body. She fell in love with those scars. She loved them not for the pain they caused the woman below her, but because of the strength of the woman that they represent.

“You are so beautiful, Regina.”

“Can you flatter me later please I am dying here.”

Emma chuckled and all but dived tongue first for Regina’s center. She would caress all of her body and scars later. For now, she wasn’t going to pleasure her like she has never been pleasured before.

She had thought she had heard all of Regina’s possible moans until that point but she obviously had a few left in the moan bank.

_ She tastes so good oh my god _ . 

Emma couldn’t control her thoughts at this point, he mind was constantly saying that one line.  She licked, sucked and licked some more as she could hear Regina’s moans getting louder and louder the closer she came to her orgasm.

“Em-ma - I’m - Gon-na -” She didn’t get to finish because the blonde had pushed two fingers inside of her extremely wet center and the brunette came instantly. Emma kept pushing in, out and vigorously to get Regina through her orgasm, but because she kept going, so did Regina’s orgasm, in fact, it turned into multiple until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

However, Regina was incapable of speaking to tell her to stop because she needed a break, so she had to take one of her hands from Emma’s hair and grabbed hold of the wrist attached to that wonderful hand of Emma’s. As she did that she moved her other hand to grasp onto Emma’s collar yet again to pull her up to face level.

Emma got the message. She steadied out her hand and when she felt Regina tug her up to kiss her she followed willingly and released her hand from Regina’s warmth.

She rested her body on top of the other woman as they kissed slowly and lovingly. Regina could taste herself on Emma’s lips and she loved how naughty the action felt, whilst mixed in with the love she felt for the woman above her.

“Wow.” Regina pulled back to say as she kept her and Emma’s foreheads pressed together. So, in the end, Regina did finally get that orgasm she was looking for, multiple in fact, and it was from the right person, and it was earth shattering.

“Yes. Wow. I love how you taste. I love everything about you. Wow. I can’t believe I get to do that with you.”

“Well believe it.”

“I’m starting to.”

“Good.” Regina kissed Emma again, buried her hands in the blonde's her once again. She loved to do that. “I believe - it’s my turn - to have my way with you - no?”

“Mmmmmmm” she agreed into a kiss. She went to roll over, forgetting that they were on the table, luckily Regina did not. “Careful!”

“Damn, I jinxed myself.”

“What?” 

“Never mind. I would-” She nuzzled Regina’s nose and looked deep into her eyes, “Very much, love it, if you would have your way with me Madam Mayor.”

Regina nudged Emma’s head to the side so she could kiss down her neck. It wasn’t clear to either of them how the blonde ended up lay back on the desk underneath Regina, naked, with Regina worshiping her breasts. It didn’t matter though. Regina was enjoying herself, Emma was enjoying herself, that’s what mattered.

And Emma did beg after all. And she liked it. So did Regina.

-

Graham ended up catching them this time instead of Emma catching the other two. Emma was on the brink of her what seemed like 10th orgasm in a row now. In reality it was only her 3rd. But still, she wasn't happy about being disturbed.

“Graham get the fuck out or I will kill you so help me god I will do it.”

Regina was a private person, she didn’t like to share her intimate moments with anyone else who wasn’t welcomed and unlike the last time Regina was caught in a compromising position - with Graham - she didn’t feel shame, she felt pride because she got to be with this beautiful human. And so, even though she would very much her and Emma not have been caught, she didn’t care because she wanted him to know how badly he fucked up doing what he did to Emma, and to her.  


She was also way too into what she was doing to even think about stopping, she was going to make Emma cum again if it took her a full year. Which it won’t cause Emma was right there, but again, she didn’t care. 

“I’d leave, I have no intention to stop.”

“Yes ma’am - have fun - goodbye - so long - farewell - well done - good job - congrats on the sex - bye.” He walked backwards towards the door awkward as ever,, which he bumped into not noticing he was there.

He was barely out the door when he heard Emma screaming.

“Dayum.” He said the the door as it shut in his face.

-

They lay in bed that night, Regina snuggling into Emma’s shoulder. Both of them taking turns to be the big and little spoons after they indulged in a each other a little more when they got home. This time in a bed.

It was Emma who was to be the big spoon now and so she turned over intending to put her arm on top of the woman’s pillow for her to lean on but accidentally slipped it underneath. In doing so she felt a piece of paper lying there and she was intrigued. She removed her hand, the paper held tightly within and before Regina had even noticed the blonde looked at the paper and started to smile.

“Are you going to spoon me or what?” The brunette asked playfully, looking away from her.

Emma didn’t say anything she just scooted on in closer, this time putting her arm on the pillow waiting for the brunette to feel the pressure on it and move her head back onto her arm, which she predictably did and she wrapped her left arm, holding the piece of paper around Regina’s torso. Only unlike the last time she was the big spoon that night, she didn’t wrap it fully around the brunettes waist, instead she held the piece of paper up so Regina could see it and she heard the woman in her arms gasp.

Emma whispered into her ear, “You kept it.”

“I did.”

“That makes me smile.”

“Good.” Regina smiled then.

“You know, I kept all your notes too. I look at them when I’m feeling down, they make me feeling better.”

“I had always thought you had thrown them away.”

“Never.” Emma kissed the side of Regina’s head.

“That note makes me smile too.” Regina said.

“Good.” Emma copied Regina’s reply.

They lay in silence for a bit, just happy to be together.

A moment later a thought popped into Emma’s head and she tensed up, and moved away from Regina just for a minute. “So what will we tell Henry?”

“Henry just wants us to be happy.” Regina knew that, her son had told her as much.

“But what if he -”

“Emma. Trust me. He’ll be fine.” She pulled on Emma’s arm pulling her back into her, not having the woman she loved fret over something that she really didn’t need to.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

-

Regina Mills and Emma Swan had an unusual story. It wasn’t easy and it had some crazy moments, but it was theirs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are wonderful and I hope you smile today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you could tell me what you thought I'd love that.  
> 


End file.
